DIL HAI KI MAANTA NAHI
by DivaNims
Summary: It is a story on Sachvi story and a story of Daya's past basically there is a new introduced character you would like, sometimes it becomes mysterious It's my first try hope you would like
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS FOR CID FANS **

**In this Story I have introduced some new characters so please co-operate**

Roz ki tarah aaj bhi sab waise ke waisa tha wahi subah, wahi mahol lekin aaj kuch shayad naya hone wala tha Bureau mein

Abhijeet ko ek call aaya

Abhijeet: Kya ?Kaise ?...Accha ruko tum...I.D card check karo custody mein rakho hum aate hain

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet kiska phone tha

Abhijeet: Yaar Mudh Police station se phone aaya tha ki kisi aadmi ne wahan khunkhaar aatankwaadi Changira aur uske aadmiyon ko dekha hai

Daya: Lekin usko to faansi de di thi na

Abhijeet: Haan yaar lekin pata nahi dekha hai matlab kuch na kuch to hoga na

Daya:Thik hai main ACP sir ko call karta hun ...Chalo

Abhijeet: Kavin tum Thane jao aur is Chingara se related jitni bhi information mile sab lekar aao

Sab wahan jaate hain

Yahan Kavin ko Chingara ke us adde ke baare mein pata chalta hai jahan se wo apni gang ko control karta hai wo wahan jaata hai par bina kisi ko inform kiye

Yahan Purvi apne ghar mein hi thi

Purvi- Vaibhav(Purvi's brother), jaldi se aa mujhe late ho raha hai, aur aaj last time main tujhe office chod rahi hun kal se tu apne aap office jayega

Vaibhav: Kya Tai, tu bhi roz ka tera wahi rehta hai, phir bhi roz tu mujhe chodti hai na office

Purvi: Ab kya karun kisi anaath bichare ki madad karna punya ka kaam hai

Vaibhav: Anaath, bichara ?Kaise bata to zara ?

Purvi: Sorry Aai tune mana kiya tha par ab to ye bada ho gaya hai isey batan hi padega na, Dheeraj, tu na is ghar ka beta nahi hai...

Vaibhav: Aai kya bol rahi hai ye?

Purvi: Sahi to keh rahi hun, Aai tune bataya nahi isey ki tu isey, Kachre ke dabbe se utha ke layi hai

Vaibhav: Dekha Aai Taai humesha mujhe aise bol bol ke chidhati rehti hai

Savitaji(Purvi's mother):Sach kyun chidha rahi hai usey Purvi sach kyun nahi bata deti usey, Nahi beta hum tujhe kachre ke dabbe se uthake nahi laaye they

Vaibhav: Dekha

Savitaji: Mandir ki sidhiyon se laaye they

Purvi starts laughing

Vaibhav: Aai tu bhi iske saath mil gayi ...

Savita: Aur kya karun? Wo bechari humesha teri wajah se late hoti rahe aur tujhe bas...ikde tikde basaycha ani goshta karaychi

Chalo aata bas zhaala ki , ab dono jao

Purvi: Patkan ye (Jaldi aa)

Purvi car drive kar rahi thi achanak Dheeraj ne kisi ko dekha aur

Vaibhav: Tai , yahin rok de main chala jaunga

Purvi: Par tera office to...

Vaibhav: Tu fikar mat kar main chala jaunga Taai

Purvi: O.K Lakshya thev, neet zaa(Dhyan rakhna, dhyan se jana)

Vaibhav: Ho Taai

aur vo utar ke chala gaya

Yahan dusri taraf Kavin Chingaara ke adde pe bina kisi ko bataye chala gaya tha inform karne ka usey waqt nahi mila

Wo andar chupke chupke ghuste chale gaya dabe paanv ek ek aadmi ko maarte huye , Tabhi wahan usey Chingara ke kisi aadmi ne dekh liya

aur vo usey goli maarne wala tha lekin is se pehle vo Kavin ko goli maarta kisine usey Goli maar di jab Kavin ne palatke dekha to wahan koi nahi tha

Aise hi do teen baar usey laga koi chupke uska saath de raha hai, par usey dikh nahi raha

Thodi der baad wo Chingaara ke aadmiyo ko pakadne ke liye piche bhaaga to wo nikal chuke they wo gaadi mein gaya uska picha karne ke liye

Tabhi usne dekha uski car mein uske alawa koi aur bhi tha

"chup chaap gaadi chalate raho " usne kaha

Kavin: Tum ho kaun ?

"Agar 2 minute aur tumne mera interogation kiya to hum Chingara ke aadmiyo ko kho denge now just move"

Us insaan ke muh pe scarf tha isliye Kavin usey dekh nahi paa raha tha

usey uski baat maane mein hi bhalai thi

Kisi tarah wo unka picha karte hain

wo log unke pakad mein aa jaate hain

Wo dono un logon ko pakad ke Beraeu le jaate hain

ACP sir: Kavin tum thik to, Pagal ho gaye ho, hume batake to jaate kahan jaa rahe ho

Kavin: Sorry sir, batane ka mauka nahi mila

Daya: Is tarah se apni jaan ko khatre mein daalna kahan ki samajhdaari hai

Sachin: Haan Kavin tumhe pata hai wahan kitna khatra ho sakta tha...jaan jaa sakti thi tumhari, mujhe ya fir Freddy ko bataya hotavi

Kavin: Thik kaha tumne yar lekin sach mein mauka nahi mila,nahi to zarur batata, Wo to accha tha ki ye mere saath...

Tabhi wahan wahi insaan aata hai

"Shukar kijiye ki maine inhe bachahaya"

ACP:Tum, Tum kaun ho?

Phir usne apne chehre se scarf hataya, Kavin dekhke dang tha ki wo ek ladki thi ,

Ghunghraale baal , Rang saaf , aankhen aisi ki bas shikaar kar le aankhon se

"Inspector Shonali Mukherji, reporting sir"

ACP: Shonali tum?...lekin tum to kal aane wali thi Haan jaldi aane ki aadat gayi nahi tumhari

Shonali: You are right sir

ACP: Ye hain humari team ki nayi officer,Encounter Specialist Shonalli Mukherji, is se pehle ye ATS Mein thi meri request pe isey yaha shift kiya gaya hai

Sab usey welcome kehte hain, apne aap ko introduce karte hain

Kavin: Lekin ek baat samajh nahi aayi meri madat karne kaise pahonchi tum

Shonali:Mushkil nahi tha,main waise bhi CID office aa rahi thi lekin Mujhe Thane police station mein kuch kaam tha, kuch formalities thi jo puri karni thi tum wahan se nikle hi they pata chala tum akele Chingaara ki gang ka picha karne nikle ho isliye socha tumhari madat kar dun

Abhijeet: Ye tumne accha kiya Shonali,warna ye bichara

Shonali: Thank you sir

ACP:Daya ise iska batch dedo

Daya(batch dete huye): Kaafi capable ho tum Shonali, good luck aise hi...

is se pehle Daya aage kuch keh pata Shonali uski baat sune bina hi batch leke apne desk pe chali aayi

Daya ye dekhke hairan tha phir bhi usne usey kuch nahi kaha

THODI DER BAAD

Sachin ko ek phone aata hai

Sachin: Haan bol

Nahi abhi nahi...Haan Pritha mujhe pata hai, 2.30 bj gaya hai...lekin...accha thik hai khaata hun meri Maa...

Abhijeet: Kiske aage apne haath pair jod rahe the Sachin

Sachin: Kuch nahi sir choti behen hai, bahot pyaar karti hai mujhse wo subah nashta karke nahi nikla aur abhi bhi khaane ka time ho gaya aur maine kuch khaaya nahi isliye taane suna rahi thi

Kavin: Haan to thik hai bhayi order follow karo

Abhijeet: Haan bhayi beheno ka order to sar aankhon par hona chaiye, Kyun Daya

Daya: Haan yaar, badi ho choti ho...jaisi bhi ho ye behene badi pyaari hoti hai

Shonali unki baat sunke uthke chali jaati hai

Kavin: Ye isey achanak se kya hua?

Sachin: Pata nahi yaar 2 Ghante nahi huye isey yahan aaye huye iske tevar itne badle hain, khair hume kya

After sometime

Daya notice karta hai ki sab khaana khaa chuke they par Shonali ne nahi khaaya tha

Daya: Shonali khaana nahi khaaogi sab khaa chuke hain

Shonali: Nahi sir, ye itna kaam khatam karke khaati hun, waise bhi mujhe bhook nahi

Daya: Shonali, band karo ye sab , pehle pet pooja baad mein kaam dooja

Shonali: Sir please... mujhe kab khaana hai ye baat main taye karungi

Daya wahan se chala jaata hai

Shreya ye sab dekh rahi thi

Shreya (thinking): Subah se dusri baar Shonali mam ne Daya sir se itna bura bartaav kiya hai baaki sab se to acche se baat karti hain ye Daya sir se inhe kya problem ho sakti hai

KUCH DIN KE BAAD

Kaafi din beet gaye they lekin ab jaake sabko Shonali ka vyavhaar kuch kuch samajh aane laga tha

Lekin Shonali ka Daya ki taraf wahi rookha vyavhaar tha, zara bhi badla nahi tha

YAHAN DUSRI TARAF

Purvi aaj apne ghar mein hi thi

Purvi: Aai Vaibhav kahan hai?

Savita ji: Pata nahi bete, abhi tak to usey aa jana chahiye tha, Tere Baba bhi aate hi honge

Tabhi unke ghar mein ek call aata hai

Purvi: Hello...Kaun...jii...Kya...kahan...main..main aati hun

Savitaji: Kya hua beta?Kiska phone tha, tu kuch bolti kyun nahi

Purvi: Aai Gaurav ka phone tha usne bataya ki Hotel Shaalimar mein aag lag gayi hai, aur abhi thodi der pehle usne wahan Vaibhav ko dekhi hai,

Savitaji(Tensed): Arey Deva He kaay zhaala

Purvi: Aai tu dar mat, tu dar mat Aai, Ghaabru nakos Aai main jaati hun wahan,

Purvi wahan ke liye nikalti hai tabhi wo vahan pahonchti hai

Police ambulance sab thi wahan Purvi sab jagah Vaibhav ko dhundh rahi thi par usey andar nahi jaane de rahe they

Purvi: Inspector main aapki zimmedari samjhti hun, par main bhi ek CID officer hun aur is waqt mera wahan jaana bahot zaruri hai

Inspector: Thik hai madam aap jaa sakti hain

Vo Vaibhav ko dhundhte huye andar jaati hai dhundhte dhundhte ek room mein jaati hai ,kisine darwaza khola

Vo Vaibhav tha,Vo us waqt kisi ladki ke saath tha

Vaibhav ko is tarah kisi ladki ke saath dekhke Purvi ko bahot gussa aaya

Vaibhav:Taai tu

Purvi usey ek thappad lagati hai,

Vaibhav: Dekh Taai Main aur...

Purvi: Mujhe yahan koi tamasha nahi chaiye, ghar chal

HERE IN Sachin's house

After an hour

Pritha: Bhaau tumi aales...

Is se pehle Pritha kuch keh paati

Sachin apni behen ko kaske ek tamacha maarta hai

Anjali ji(Sachin's mother): Ye tu kya kar raha hai Sachin , Jawan behen par is tarah haath utha raha hai

Sachin: Iski kartooton ne mujhe majboor kiya hai Maa

Main isey dhundhte dhundhte yahan wahan bhatak raha tha lekin wo to accha hai Lakshmi Chaachi ka jo unhone mujhe bataya ki unhone isey kisi lafange ke saath mein hai kisi hotel mein ,tab to maine is baat par yakin nahi kiya, lekin abhi abhi apni aankhon se Shalimar hotel ki lobby mein isey wahan dekhke aa raha hun tab to maine kuch nahi kaha aur isey bina kuch kahe bina ye jataye ki main bhi wahan hun laut aaya kyunki mujhe koi tamasha nahi chaiye tha

Pucho apni laadli se kaun tha vo lafanga?

Pritha: Bhaai vo lafanga nahi tha

Sachin usey phir maarne waala tha Anjali ji uska haath rokti hain

Anjaliji: Bol beta kya ye sach hai jo tera bhai keh raha hai

Pritha haan mein ishara karti hai

Sachin: Dekha Maa, Dekh liya apni aankhon se, dekh liya isey itni choot dene ka natija, Batati kyun nahi hai kaun tha vo lafanga

Pritha: Vo lafanga nahi tha Bhaai, main us se pyaar karti hun

HERE AT PURVI'S HOME

Purvi slaps Vaibhav

Purvi: Kaun thi wo ladki haan, aur tere saath us hotel mein kar kya rahi thi wo

Vaibhav: Taai, us ladki se main pyar karta hun taai, Aai shappath Taai, Tai uska naam Pritha hai ,hum ek dusre ko bahot chahte hain Tai, ek dusre se shaadi karna chaahte hain taai please Taai

Savitaji: Hargiz nahi... is ghar ki kuch mariyada hain kuch kaayde hain, jo ladki apni mariyada bhool sakti hai vo is ghar ki bahu kabhi nahi ban sakti

Vaibhav: Aai please ek baar tu us se mil le , tujhe wo zarur pasand aayegi Aai

Purvi: Aai agar ye aur Pritha ek dusre ko chaahte hain, to is rishte mein harz hi kya hai Aai

Savitaji: Ek baar keh diya na hargiz nahi aur iski tarafdehi nahi karegi, aur tere baba abhi aane hi waale honge, mujhe unke saamne is baat ka zikra bhi nahi chaiye, Jitni jaldi ho sake bhool jaa usey Vaibhav

Vaibhav: Nahi Aai, main usey bhool nahi sakta Aai main us se pyaar karta hun Aai

Savitaji: Maine kaha na nahi matlab nahi...aur mujhe is baare mein aur nahi sunna Samazla?

Vaibhav: Sunna hoga Aai , aur tujhe usey apni bahu manna hi hoga, kyunki Aai Pritha pregnant hai

Savitaji : Kaay mhantlas tu?

Itna kehke wo usey maarne waali thi tabhi Purvi unhe rokti hai

Purvi: Aai, Aai, hum is baare mein kal baat karenge Aai, Baba ki gaadi ki aawaz bhi aa rahi hai aayi bahot tamasha ho jaega Aai hum is baare mein kal baat karenge Aai, please Aai

Wo unhe andar leke jaati hai

Sab is baat ko sunke hairaan they

HERE AT SACHIN'S house

Sachin: Ab muh mein dahi jamake kyun baithi hai, bataiyegi bhi kaun hai vo ladka

Pritha : Uska naam Vaibhav hai bhaai

Anjali ji: Sachin agar ye dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain to...inke rishte se kya harz hai tujhe

Sachin: Uska ata pata kuch bolegi ya...

Pritha: Bhai, vo...

Wo bolte bolte apna purse rakhti hai lekin uska purse neechey gir jaata hai tabhi ek report wahan girti hai, Sachin us report ko uthata hai, padhta hai to usey aur gussa aata hai aur vo phir Pritha ko maarne wala hota hai Anjaliji phir rokti hai

Sachin: Thik kaha isney maa ,ye dono ek dusre se itna pyar karte hain ki us payar ki nishani leke chal rahi hai ye apne saath

Anjali ji: Kya bol raha hai tu Sachin

Sachin: Thik keh raha hun Maa, Pregnant hai aapki laadli...ab kar lijiye iski shaadi

itna kehke wo wahan se chala jaata hai

IN CID BEAURAU

Koi bhi nahi tha sirf office mein Daya, Kavin aur Shonali they

Kavin ka phone bajta hai aur wo bahar jaata hai usey attend karne

Shonali kaam kar rahi thi

Tabhi wahan Daya aata hai

Daya:Arey Shonali...itni der ho gayi tum ghar nahi gayi

Shonali: Ghar wo jaate hain jinke ghar hote hain

Daya: Kya

Shonali: Kuch nahi Sir, Jab man hoga to ghar chali jaungi

Daya: Dekho Shonali Raat kaafi ho gayi hai tumhe ghar jaana chaiye

Shonali: Maine kaha na Sir jab man hoga to chali jaungi

Daya: Dekho Shonali, behes mat karo ghar chalo

Shonali: Ek baar kaha na Sir, man karega to ghar jaungi nahi karega to yahi rukungi, aapko fikar karne ki zaruat nahi

Tabhi Kavin andar aata hai

Kavin: Arey Shonali tum ghar nahi gayi

Shonali: Yahi sawal tumse karun to?

Kavin: Mujhe abhi thoda kaam hai

Shonali: To main yahan baithke macchar nahi maar rahi Kavin, mujhe bhi kaam hai, kaam khatam karke chali jaungi ghar

Kavin: Main bhi abhi nikal hi raha tha...tumhe bhi...

Shonali: Oh my God Am I being So important in everyones life... har koi mujhe ghar kyun bhejna chaahta hai...ab to lagta hai ghar chale hi jana padega ... par wahan bhi do pal shaanti nahi milegi mujhe Khair chalo.

Shonali apni scooty start karne lagti hai par wo start nahi hoti

Shonali: O hell! ise bhi abhi kharab hona tha

Daya ye sab dekh raha tha

Daya: Main ghar chod deta hun Shonali

Shonali: Koi zaruat nahi hai sir main chali jaungi

Daya: Raat bahot ho chuki hai Shonali is waqt tumhe koi taxi nahi milegi, chalo main chod deta hun

Shonali: Aur kitna chodenge Sir

Daya: Kya?...

Shonali: Kuch nahi Sir bas main chali jaungi, aap jaiye

Daya: Shonali, zidd mat karo chalo main chod deta hun...

Shonali: Sir aapko ek baar kahi baat samjh kyun nahi aati hai?

Bacchi nahi hun apna khayal khud rakh sakti hun

Daya: Mujhe tumhari fikar hai Shonali isliye main

Shonali: Mat keejiye itni fikar sir meri, koi haq nahi hai aapka please leave me

Daya uski badtamizi bhari baaten sunke wahan se chala jaata hai

AFTER SOME TIME

Shonali Taxi rok rahi thi Kavin ne usey notice kiya

Kavin: Shonali, itni raat gaye koi taxi nahi milegi chalo

Shonali: Thanks, Main chali jaungi

Kavin:Dekho Shonali, please ab tum ye Drama mat karna waise bhi Raat bahot ho gayi hai aur main ye sab drame ke mood nahi hun please haan, abhi tum kahogi ki nahi main taxi se chali jaungi phir main kahunga ki nahi raat kaafi hai bla bla aur ye behes tab tak chaltti rahegi jab tak main haar nahi jaata aur fir end mein jaake tum wahi karogi meri madat logi, meri car mein baithoogi isliye please get into the car

Shonali jaake Kavin ki Car mein baith jaati hai

IN THE NIGHT

IN Daya's House

Shonali ka ye bartaav usey baar baar kisi ki yaad dilata tha ...Kuch to tha usme jo uski itni badtamizi par bhi Shonali ki taraf ek alag hi khichaav mehsoos karta tha ...kuch na kuch tha Shonali mein jo wo apnapan mehsoos karta tha...uska ye ziddi swabhaav usey kisiki yaad dilata tha...'**Shonali' **ye naam hi kaafi tha uski zindagi mein usey sab kuch yaad dilane ke liye

Daya so raha tha tabhi usey Sapna aaya

**DREAM**

**"**Nahi...nahi mat karo aisa...chod do...Maa... Babbbaaaa...Nahi meri maa ko chod dijiye please unhe chod dijiye...Meri Shona...Meri Shona...Haan maa...mein uska dhyan rakhunga hann nahi...Maaa...

Shona..."

**DREAM OVER**

Sapna toote hi Daya chikh utha 'Shona'...

Daya ki is cheekh ko sunke ghar mein kaam kar rahe Kaka wahan aa gaye

Kaka: Kya hua sahab ji?

Daya: Kuch nahi Kaka aap jaiye so jaiye

Kaka: Phir wahi sapna...Tum kuch ilaaj kyun nahi karte sahab is sapne ka..pichle 5 saal se yahan kaam kar raha hun har raat tumhara yahi sapna aata hai aur tumhe utha deta hai...batate bhi to nahi ho kaun hai Shona?

Daya: Koi nahi Kaka...Sapna hai...sach thodi na hota hai

Kaka: Jaisi tumhari marzi, har baar puchta hun har baar to yahi kehte ho ki nahi pata kaun hai Shona...thik hai kisi na kisi din mujhe nahi to kisi aur ko bataoge to sahi na


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thanks for all the reviews i have got so far **_ _**thanks to all for supporting my first try**_ _**hope you will support this chapter also**_

**NEXT MORNING **

**HERE AT PURVI'S HOUSE**

Sab Vaibhav ki baat sunke pareshan they... Bas yahi soch rahe they ki kisi tarah is problem ka koi hal nikle

Sankalp ji(Purvi's father): Ye saari galati tumhari hai Savita agar is nalayak ki lagam khichke rakhi hoti na to aaj ye din nahi dekhna padta

Savita ji: Ye kya keh rahe hain aap, aap to aise bol rahe hain jaise saari galati sirf humare bete ki hai, aur us ladki ne to kuch kiya hi nahi

Sankalp ji: Galati isi ki hai , phasa liya us bholi bhaali ladki ko

Savita ji: Jo kuch bhi ho wo ladki is ghar mein nahi aayegi bas... aur zarur us ladki ne hi uksaaya hoga mere bete ko warna wo aisa kabhi nahi karta

Vaibhav: Dekh Aai mujhe jo chaahe keh le lekin Pritha ke baare mein main kuch nahi sununga

Sankalp ji: Tu gappa bas re Thobaad phodun taakel zasta bolla tar (Tu chup reh, muh tod dunga agar zyada _P_bola to)

_Purvi interupts_

Purvi: Mi kaay mhante baba agar ek baar hum Pritha ke ghar waalon se milke iske aur uske rishte ki baat kar len to?

Savita ji: Ajibaat naahi... Purvi ki wo ladki is ghar me nahi aayegi to nahi aayegi

Sankalp ji: Ho ...Purvi thik keh rahi hai, baat karni padegi unse...

Purvi: Vaibhav , Shaam me hum sab Pritha ke ghar jayenge unse baat karne... usey bata dena

Vaibhav: Ho Taai...

**IN CID OFFICE**

Sab office mein kaam kar rahe they tabhi Shonali wahan aati hai, uske maathe par chot thi jise usney apne baalon se chupa rakha tha aur haathon mein bhi chot ka nishan tha, Kavin ye sab notice kar chuka tha

Kavin(thinking): Arey baap re is jungli billi ko kisne maara hoga, itni himmat kisne ki

Kavin uske paas jaata hai

Kavin: Arey arey arey... ye kis ne tumhe Chor ya Chudail samajh ke itna maara hai Bhayi

Shonali: Aisa kuch nahi hai

Kavin: To phir ye chot?

Shonali: Washroom mein phisal gayi thi bas...

Kavin(thinking): isey dekhke lagta to nahi ki washroom mein phisli hogi, zaroor kuch aur hai jo chupa rahi hai

_Tabhi Daya bhi wahan aata hai_

_usney_ _bhi wahi notice kiya jo Kavin ne dekha tha _

Daya : Shonali, kisi se jhagad ke aayi ho kya ye chot?

Shonali: Washroom mein pair phisal gaya tha Sir

Daya: Ye phisalne ki chot to nahi lagti Shonali... Kisine kuch kiya hai?

Shonali : Nahi sir

Itna kehke wo wahan se chali gayi

Din mein kaam karte karte Shreya ne bhi notice kiya ki Shonali ki aankhon mein aaj pehli baar aansu they

Shreya: Shonali, tum thik ho na?

Shonali: Haan

Shreya: Agar kuch baat hai to mujhse share kar sakti ho

Shonali: Nahi aisa kuch nahi hai

Shreya: Pakka

Shonali smiled

Daya: Kya hua kuch bataya usney tumhe

Shreya: Nahi sir puchne ki bahot koshsih ki par usney kuch nahi bataya, mujhe bhi lag raha hai ki zarur kuch na kuch to galat hua hai uske saath

**ON LUNCH TIME**

_Shonali aur Daya they sirf office mein_

Daya uske paas gaya

Daya: Shonali, dekho...main jaanta hun ki aise chot ke nishan washroom me girne se nahi bante

Zarur kuch na kuch baat to hai, please mujhe batao , Ek senior samjhke nahi ek Bada Bhai samjhke bata sakti ho

Main tumhare bade bhaai jaisa hun Shonali, mujhe bata sakti ho

Shonali: Please sir, maine pehle bhi kaha tha ab bhi keh rahi hun, meri fikar mat keejiye, is baat mein aapki koi dilchaspi nahi honi chaiye ki ye chot ke nishan mere jism par kaise bane... aur haan Senior hone ke alawa koi rishta kaayam karne ki koi zaruat nahi hai Sir, please sir haath jodke keh rahi hun ye baat aapse

Itna bolke wo apna lunch uthake wahan se chali gayi

_Itna sab sunne par bhi Daya uski takleef nahi dekh paa raha tha, wo chahta tha ki Shonali usey apni takleef share kare_

**IN THE EVENING **

**AT SACHIN'S HOME**

_Purvi ke gharwale Pritha se milne aaye huye they _

Purvi ne bel bajai aur itefaq se Sachin ne darwaza khola... Dono ek dusre ko dekhke hairan they

Sachin: Purvi tum

Purvi: Sir aap?

Sachin: Aap andar aaiye

Savita ji(in Purvi's ears): Tu jaanti hai isey

Purvi(lower voice): Aai ye mere senior hain

Sachin: Vaibhav bhai hai tumhara

Purvi: Haan

Tabhi Anjali ji aur Adhiraj ji(Sachin's mother father) wahan aate hain

Un dono parivaar ke bich baat cheet hoti hai

Savitaji: Accha ab hum chalte hain, hum aapko baad me batayenge kya karna hai Namaste

Sachin: Namaste

_Purvi aur uske gharwaale wahan se aa jaate hain _

**HERE AT PURVI'S HOUSE**

Purvi: Aai , Baba, bataiye kya karna hai

Sankalp ji: Mujhe is rishte se koi aitraaz nahi

Savita ji: Lekin mujhe hai... jab mujhe pata chala ki wo tere senior ki behen hai to main ek pal ko maanne bhi waali thi ...lekin jab maine ye suna ki usey anaath aashram se laaye they to mera man phir badal gaya

Purvi: Lekin Aai burai kya hai Pritha mein

Savita ji: Dikha diya na usne apne khoon ka rang... Arey jis ladki ki na dharm ka pata hai na jaat ka... aise ghar ki ladki mere ghar ki bahu nahi ban sakti bas

Vaibhav: Pan Aai aata...

Savita ji: Tu shantata thev

Purvi: Par Aai, aise mein to hum us bichari ke saath anyaay karenge na

Savita ji: Dekh Purvi, maine jo keh diya so keh diya... aage agar ye chhahe to bhaagke shaadi kar sakta hai

Vaibhav: Kaaye boltes tu Aai, Aai please kam se kam Pritha ke baare mein to soch

Savita ji: Thi hai ek shart pe tum dono ki shaadi karaungi

Vaibhav: Shart? Kaisi shart?

Savita ji: Agar Purvi Pritha ke bhai Sachin ke saath shaadi karne ko taiyaar ho jaati hai aur wo bhi maan jaata hai to thik hai, main kal hi tum dono ke phere padva dungi warna...

Purvi: Aai ab isme meri shaadi kahan se aayi

Savita ji: Mujhe yahi ek raasta nazar aa raha hai teri shaadi karane ka ...warna aise to tu Shaadi ke liye haan bolegi nahi...isme tum dono ki bhalaai hai zara sa bhi pyaar ho aur parva ho apne bhaai ki to haan bol de warna bhool ja Vaibhav ye shaadi

Purvi: Aai aise kaise main do pal me shadi ke liye haan bol dun, chalo ek bar ke liye main maan gayi Sachin sir wo unka kya?

Savita ji: Koi jaldi nahi hai, Aaram se tum dono mil lo, baat kar lo, parso tak ka samay de rahi hun, mujhe bata dena haan Baala

Purvi: Par Aai...aise kaise main...

Savita ji uski baat sune bina hi apne kamre mein chali gayi

_Purvi kuch soch nahi paa rahi thi usney Sachin ko phone karke HOTEL BLUE PEARLS me subah milne ke liye bulaya _

**HERE IN NIGHT **

_Daya kisi kaam se kisi se milne ek ghar mein aaya hua tha _

Lady: Arey Daya beta khaana khaanke jaate

Daya : Nahi Aunty ji phir kabhi

Lady:Accha beta

Tabhi pados se zor zor se aawazen aati hai

Daya: Ye aawazen kaisi hain Aunty?

Lady: He bhagwaan, pareshaan hun main to in logon se beta

Daya : Kya hua Aunty?

Lady: Arey beta ye to inka roz ka hai, roz chillane ki aawaz aati hai ghar se

Daya: Rehta kaun hai Aunty

Lady: Arey teen bhaai behen rehte hain , Bhaai aur choti behen dono bigdewe hain, Bhaai roz sharab pike aata hai aur Badi behen usey rokti hai to ulta chota bhai usey Khari khoti sunake chup kara deta hai kabi kabaar to baat itni badh jaati hai ki Badi behen us se maar khaa jaati hai

Daya: Arey to usney police me complaint nahi ki?

Lady: Police mein complaint beta... arey beta wo ladki to khud ek police officer hai

Daya: Kya?

Lady: Haan beta taras aata hai mujhe bichari Shonali par

_Jaise hi usney Shonali naam suna wo shocked reh gaya_

Daya: Main aata hun Aunty

Wo jab wahan dekhne gaya to kisine ek ladki ko dhakka deke bahar giraya par Daya ne usey bacha liya

Daya dekhke hairaan tha ki wo Shonali hi thi

Daya: Shonali... ye kya haalat ho chuki hai tumhaari aur...ye...main dekh raha hun

Shonali khadi hoti hai

Shonali: Sir aap please jaiye yahan se

Person- Wah Di tere to shubh chintak bhi yahan tak aa gaye

Shonali: Sir aap please jaiye yahan se

Daya: Ye kya tarika hai tumhara baat karne ka behen hai wo tumhari

Person: Aye mereko lecture mat de samjha...aur Di tera pehchaan wala hai baat kar...

Person went in

Shonali Daya ka haath pakad ke bahar laati hai

Daya: Oh accha ab samjha wo chot isney di thi na tumhe haan, aur ye kya tarika hai uska tumse baat karne ka

Shonali: Sir aap please jaiye yahan se

Daya: Shonali uski baat sun bhi kaise sakti ho?

Shonali: Please sir, maine subah bhi kaha tha ab bhi keh rahi hun apne left aur right (haath jodte huye) dono haath jodke vinti karti hun please meri fikar karna chodiye , Vo jaisa bhi hai mera bhai hai, vo mere ghar ka maamla hai main nipat lungi, aap please interupt mat keejiye chale jaiye aur ainda meri fikar to bilkul mat kijiye aur na hi humdardi ka rishta kaayam kiijiye, please sir it is a request, Abhi is waqt chale jaiye sir...please

Daya: Shonali

Shonali: Please sir Please...

Daya wahan se chala jaata hai


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS UP TILL NOW IF YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU WOULD BE LIKING THIS ONE ALSO AND YOU WOULD SUPPORT THIS TRY OF MINE**_

_**NEXT MORNING **_

_**IN A GYM**_

_**Kavin apni exercises kar raha tha khatam karke wo apne bag me saman rakhke apne locker me rakh raha tha tabhi usey ehsaas hua ki uska bag wo nahi tha jo uske haath mein tha usne dekha galati se koi ladki apni jagah uska bag leke gayi hai**_

**KAVIN uske piche gaya**

Kavin: Excuse me

**Kavin us ladki ke paas aaya**

Kavin: Excuse me aap galati se mera bag le aayi hain

**Par us ladki ne koi jawab nahi diya**

Kavin: Hello! main aap se baat kar raha hun

**Us ladki ne phir bhi kuch nahi kaha**

**Kavin ne uske peeth par hath thapppaya par phir bhi wo kuch nahi boli To Kavin ne uska haath pakad ke apni taraf kiya**

Kavin: Madam main aapse ...(**Usne Dekha ki Shonali hi thi)**

Kavin: Shonali! tum?... arey main kabse tumse kuch bol raha hun...

**Shonali phir kuch nahi boli to Kavin ne uska haath hilaya**

Shonali (back to senses): Haath chodo haath dard hota hai...

**Kavin ne uska haath choda** ,** par usne bhi uske chot ke nishaan notice kiye**

Kavin: Kahan khoyi ho? arey madam main kabse aapse baat kar raha hun aur aap hain ki jawab hi nahi deti ...arey bhayi aap galati se mera bag le aayi hain

**Shonali ne apna bag liya aur Kavin ko uska bag lauta diya phir wo wahan se chali gayi**

Kavin: Ajib ladki hai ... kuch bolo jawab hi nahi deti... itni khoyi khoyi rehti hai

_**HERE IN HOTEL BLUE PEARLS**_

**Sachin Purvi ka wait kar raha tha... Tabhi usney Purvi ko aate dekha... Purvi bahot khoobsurat lag rahi thi Sachin thodi der ke liye to jaise dekhta hi raha **

**"Aankhon mein teri...**  
><strong>Ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain<strong>  
><strong>Ho...<strong>  
><strong>ankhon mein teri.. .<strong>  
><strong>ajab si, ajab si, adaayein hain<strong>  
><strong>Dil ko bana dein jo patang<strong>  
><strong>Saansein ye teri vo hawaayein hain<strong>"

Purvi: Thank you sir aap mere kehne par yahan aaye

Sachin(back to senses): Isme Thanks waali kya baat thi ?Batao kya baat karna chahti ho

Purvi: Sir wo ...(Purvi usey apni Aai ki puri shart batati hai)

Sachin: Ye tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi, Shadi koi khel mazak to nahi hai aise kaise...

Purvi: Sir mujhe bhi Aai ki shart manzoor nahi, aur na hi unka Pritha ke liye bhed bhaav karna, lekin sir mujhe fikar is waqt Pritha ki ho rahi hai sir... aur dono waakai ek dusre ko bahot chaahte hain... Sir main aap pe koi dabaav nahi daalna chaahti ... Main bhi aise faisle ko itna lightly nahi le sakti ... Lekin main Pritha ki zindagi is tarah se barbaad hote to nahi dekh sakti

Sachin: Tum shayad thik keh rahi ho lekin phir bhi Purvi... Kahin hum ye faisla jaldbaazi mein to nahi le rahe?

Purvi: Jaldbaazi to hai sir par aur koi raasta bhi to nahi hai, apno ke liye jaldbaazi karni pade to galat nahi hai

Sachin: Kya tumhe waakai mere saath Shaadi karne mein koi aitraaz nahi? Kahin tumhe koi pasand hoa ur sirf Pritha ki wajah se...

Purvi: Nahi sir main kisi ko nahi chaahti

Sachin: Thik hai, agar Pritha aur Vaibhav ka saath humare saath hone se hota hai to mujhe bhi is rishte se koi aitraz nahi... waise bhi is duniya ke kai log hain jinki arranged marriages hoti hain aur safal bhi hoti hain

Purvi: Thik hai main ghar pe bata dungi...

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Ji!

Sachin: Is se pehle ki humari baat aage badhe main chaahta hun tum mere past se judi sab baaten jaan lo

Aam...School mein shuru se hi sports mein interest tha ... seedha saadha chupa chaap rehta tha, thoda shy tha, college mein aaya to mujhe ek ladki pasand aayi , mujhse ek desk aage baithti thi , Pasand to bahot thi lekin bolne ki himmat nahi kar paya,Accha hua nahi bola baad mein pata chala uske pehle se ho do boyfriends they, Galat sangat mein pad gaya to ciggrette pina betting karna shuru kar diya lekin ek din college ke bahar Pritha ne pakad liya, us din Pritha ke sar pe haath rakh ke kasam khaayi ki kabhi ciggrette jaisi chiz ko haath nahi lagaunga, betting bhi nahi karunga ... uske baad Baba ne hi mujhe Civil services ki training ke liye taiyyar karna shuru kiya, aur aaj tumhare saamne hun...Saloni ke baare mein to tum jaanti hi ho

**Purvi sab sunke muskura rahi thi**

Sachin : Tumhara koi sawal nahi ? Shayad us ladki ya Saloni ke baare mein

**Purvi naa mein sar hilati hai**

Purvi: Sir ab mujhe chalna chaiye

**Wo wahan se jaane lagti hai Tabhi uska pair usike duppate par padta hai aur vo phisal jaati hai lekin Sachin usey sambhaal leta hai**

**SACHVI lost into each other's eyes**

**"Aayi aisi raat hai jo bahot khushnasib hai **

**Chaahe jise door se duniya wo mere karib hai**

**Kitna kuch kehna hai phir bhi hai dil mein sawal kai**

**Sapno mein jo roz kaha hai wo phir se kahun ya nahi"**

**Sachvi coming back to senses**

**Purvi wahan se chali jaati hai **

**HERE AT PURVI'S HOUSE **

**Sab Purvi ke lautne ke intezar mein they. Purvi daudte huye apne kamre mein chali gayi**

Vaibhav: Taai kya baat hui, Saang na Taai, Sachin sir raazi huye?

Thodi der baad Sankalp ji wahan aate hain

Sankalp ji: Purvi...

**Purvi daudke unke paas aati hai unhe gale lagati hai**

Sankalp ji: Kaay zhaala Purvi?(Kya hua)... arey bol to baat ki unse, kya kaha unhone

Vaibhav: Baba, Taai keh rahi thi ke Sachin ji bilkul aapke jaise hain

Sankalpji(smiling):Pagli...

Main teri taraf se dil se haan samjhun?

**Purvi haan mein sar hilaati hai**

**HERE IN CID BEREAU**

**Shonali Daya ke paas aati hai**

Shonali: Sir wo

Daya: Bolo...

Shonali: Sir jo kuch aapne kal dekha ... Sir it's my request please is baat ka zikar kisi se bhi mat keejiyega

Daya: Thik hai Shonali agar tumhari marzi hai ki main ye baat kisi se na kahun to thik hai main wada karta hun ki jab tak tumhari marzi nahi hogi main ye baat kisi se nahi kahunga lekin phir bhi yahi kahunga tumhare bhaai ka tumhare prati thik nahi hai

Shonali: Thankyou sir , aap nahi bataenge kisi ko bhi isliiye...

**FEW DAYS AFTER**

**IN CID BEREAU**

Abhijeet: Arey Daya, tumhara ghar to khaali rehta hai na?

Daya: Haan yaar par kyun?

Abhijeet: Arey wo thoda renovation ka kaam chal raha hai ghar mein to soch raha hun kuch din tumhare ghar mein aake reh jaun Problem to nahi hai tumhe?

Daya: Arey ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai, aur problem mujhe kaisi problem ho sakti hai? Abhijeet yar kabhi bhi aao aur raho yaar tumhara ghar hai

Abhijeet: Thik hai main aaj hi saman shift karta hun

**Thodi der baad **

** kisi case ke baare mein discussion ho raha tha**

**Shreya,Freddy aur Sachin kisi baat pe kuch discuss kar rahe they**

Freddy: Ho sakta hai sir ki is ladki ko chori ke iraade se maara ho

Sachin: Nahi Freddy mujhe nahi lagta ladki ka khoon chori ke iraade se hua hai agar aisa hota to khooni uska purse aur gehne leke jaata , wo kyun chod diye usne, Tum kya sochti ho **Purvi...I mean**

Shreya(haste huye): Sir Shreya...

Freddy: Sir ek baar phir murder spot pe jaana hoga

Sachin: Haan to der kis baat ki hai chalen **Bandra...I mean Borivali...**

Shreya: Kya baat hai Sir Purvi yahan hai bhi nahi aur aapko uski itni yaad aa rahi hai...

Sachin wahan se sharmaate huye chala jaata hai

**HERE AT OTHER SIDE**

**Purvi was at Home tabhi Sachin ke ghar se call aata hai Savita ji uthati hain call**

Vaibhav: Kya hua Aai

Savita ji: Anjali ji ka call tha, Keh rahi thi ki Wo chaahti hain ki hum sab log kal Pune unke Pushtaini bangle par chale wahan paas mein hi Mahabaleshwar hai

wahan ghoom bhi lenge

Vaibhav: Great Idea Aai,Haina Tai?

Purvi haan mein sir hilati hai

**IN THE NIGHT **

**AT DAYA'S HOUSE**

Daya ke ghar mein Abhijeet aaya tha , Raat kaafi ho ayi thi isliye wo so gaye they

Daya ko raat mein fir wahi sapna aaya aur wo cheekha

Daya: Shona...

Abhijeet uski cheekh sunke uth gaya

Abhijeet: Kya hua yaar kya hua ?

Daya: Kuch nahi yaar so jao tum

Abhijeet: Kuch to baat hai yaar, aur ye Shona... Shona hai kaun jiska naam leke tm cheekh pade

Daya: Koi nahi hai yaar,Koi nahi... Tum so jao


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS UPTILL NOW... KEEP SUPPORTING ME ...** **Thanks Bippana, Saraswati Dahal, Kattiy, loveabhi, Rits1437,CIDans ,SachinGirl Sachvithebest, , Rajvigirl, Durga, Maham,Crystal, Priya, pari Ananya Gautam, adk and All the Guests ** **Sorry if I missed any name** **Rits1437, And adk Yes I am a Marathi, but also a Delhiite so ,My language musn't be that strong...But an attempt to give an effect to story** **pari-Sorry dear this time I am paring Purvi and Sachin, coz I love them** **crystal-This is the best way I can write** **This was for the Reviews uptil chapter 3**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sachvi apni families ke saath nikal chuke they Puna ke liye**

**Wo unke Pushtaini bungle par they **

**Wo waakai koi bangla nahi tha usey dekh ke koi bhi yahi kehta ki wo Mehel tha...**

**Sab unke kuldevi ke mandir gaye huye the**

Sankalp ji: Adhiraj ji, Waakai is jagah aake hume bahot sukoon mila hai, kitni shanti hai yahan

Adhiraj ji: Yahi to is jagah ki khaasiyat hai , Yahan aake sab shant chitt ho jaate hain

Vaibhav: Wo sab to thik hai par is mandir ke darwaaze zara zyada hi chote nahi hain?

**Sab has padte hain**

**After the Pooja**

Anjali ji : Bacchon yahan aao

All(Sachvi and Vaibhav, Pritha): Jee maa

Anjali ji( Tying the Kalava in boh couples hands) : Ab tum dono Jodon ko in saare saat darwaazon par ye Kalave baandhna hai hmm

**Sachvi and Vaitha (Vaibhav, Pritha) were doing the same**

**wo sab un darwazon se nikal ke parikrama le rahe they tabhi**

**Daarwaaze bahot chote they isiliye jab jab Purvi unse nikalti Sachin usey bachane ke liye apna haath uske sair pe rakh deta  
><strong>

**Jab Purvi kaa haath mandir ki ghantiyon tak nahi pohncha**

**Sachin ne unhe nichey kar diya**

**Thodi der baad **

Pritha : Maa vo log us kuyen ke paas kya kar rahe hain?

Anjali ji: Beta kehte hain agar us kuyen (well) mein agar koi joda apni man mein kuch iccha maang kar eksaath usme ek sikka daale to uski iccha zarur puri hoti hai

Tum log bhi vahan jao

**Sachvi and Vaitha vahan jaate hain Vo dono apne man mein iccha maangte hain **

Sachin(thinking): Aaj tak bina maange aapne sab kuch diya hai Aadyashakti aaj mujhe **Purvi ka saath de dijiye Maa**

Purvi: Aadishakti Maa main aapse **Sachin sir ki lambi umar ki kaamna karti hun** mujhe apne hisse mein aur kuch nahi chahiye

**And they put the coin in the well together**

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**IN THE BUNGLOW**

**Sachin chatt(terrace) par tha kuch soch raha tha tabhi wahan Pritha aayi **

Pritha: Akele kyun khade hain Bhaiyya... Neechey sab bula rahe hain

Sachin : Kuch nahi Pritha, Tu jaa, main aata hun

Pritha: Kuch toh baat hai bataiye?

Sachin: Pritha, Purvi ne tere liye shaadi ke liye haan to kar diya lekin main abhi bhi isi soch mein hun, Main usey khush to rakh paunga na?

Pritha: Bilkul, mere Bhaai hain hi itne acche, kaun aapke saath khush nahi hoga?

Sachin: Phir bhi main Purvi ke man ko padh nahi paa raha , vo Waakai khush to hogi na?

Pritha: Tumne aurat ko samjha nahi bhaiya ... woh andhero se nahi darti ... jab woh faisla kar leti hai toh mann mein vishvas ka diya jalakar ... usse apni maang ka sindoor bana leti hai, Ladki apne dil ki baat apne aankhon se keh deti hai

**Purvi Pritha ke piche thi, usne Pritha aur Sachin ki saari baaten sun li thi, Sachin use dekhta hai , Wo sharmaati (Blushing) hui uske** **saamne**

** khadi thi**

Pritha: Neechey aa jaiyega bhaiya

**Then she leaves**

**Sachin Purvi ke paas aata hai Purvi apni aankhen band kar leti hai**

Sachin: Kya mujhe ek baar apne dil ki baat jaanne ka mauka nahi dogi

**Purvi apna haath Sachin ke honthon par rakh leti hai**

**Sachvi Once more lost**

**Kuch na kaho, kuch bhi na kaho**

**Kuch na kaho , Kuch bhi na Kaho  
>Kya kehna hai, kya sunna hai<br>Mujhko pata hai, tumko pata hai  
>Samay ka yeh pal tham sa gaya hai<br>Aur is pal mein koi nahin hai  
>Bas ek main hoon, bas ek tum ho<br>Kuch na kaho, kuch bhi na kaho**

**Sachin uske karib aata hai aur wo Sharmaate huye uske gale lag jaati hai**

**Sachvi coming back to senses **

Purvi: Neechey chalen?

Sachin: Hmm...

**HERE IN CID BUREAU  
><strong>

**Sab Bahar they, bas Kavin tha aur baki sab investigation ke liye baahar they Shonali bhi koi call attend karne bahar gayi thi**

**Tabhi wahan Tarika aati hai  
><strong>

Kavin: Arey Doctor Tarika, aap? Abhijeet sir yahan nahi hain

Tarika: Aayi to main Abhijeet se hi milne thi lekin...

Kavin: Koi baat nahi vaise bhi lunch time hone wala hai aap wait kar leejiye, Abhijeet sir aate hi honge

**Kavin was about to go**

Tarika : Kavin...

Kavin: Haan,

Tarika: Kuch baat karni thi tumse

Kavin: Kya baat karni thi...

Tarika: Dekho ye baat tumhe thodi odd lagegi lekin... Baat Shonali ke baare mein hai

Kavin: Shonali ke baare mein mujhse kya baat karni thi?

Tarika: Dekho Kavin jitna main usey samjh paayi hun, jitna maine usey dekha hai Kavin Shonali ka man tootta jaa raha hai, andar hi andar usey kuch khaaye jaa raha hai

Kavin: Lekin aapko aisa kyun lagta hai

Tarika: Tumne dekha nahi , Aaj kal Bereau mein kaisi rehne lagi hai wo, chup chaap rehti hai, kisi se zyada baat nahi karti apne kaam se kaam rakhti hai

Kavin: Dr Tarika, uska swabhaav waisa hoga, Shant chup

Tarika: Pehle to nahi tha na jab aayi thi... Dekho Kavin Jheel kitni hi shaant kyun na ho, usme bhale hi Sagar ki tarah lehre nahi uthti hon, par gehra wo Sagar jitni hi hoti hai... Shonali ko bhi kuch na kuch andar hi andar kaate jaa raha hai, hume to wo batati nahi hai lekin tum humari madat kar sakte ho

Kavin: Lekin main isme kya kar sakta hun

Tarika: Tum usse jhagdo, usse baat karo, zaruat pade to compete karo, ussey challenge karo, kuch bhi karo lekin usey is andhere se baahar laao

Kavin: Thik hai Doctor Tarika, Main koshish Karunga

**NEXT MORNING**

**HERE IN PUNE**

Anjali ji: Beta aap sab log Mahabaleshwar ho aao

Sachin: Aap log nahi jayenge?

Anjali ji: Hum log wahan jaake kya karnge, tum log jao, tumhare Baba ne wahan rehne ke saare arrangements kar diye hain

Sachin: Lekin Maa...

Anjali ji: Bas tum log jaa rahe ho...

Sachin: Thik hai Maa

**THEY ALL LEAVE FOR MAHABALESHWAR  
><strong>

**AFTER SOME TIME THEY REACH **

**Vaitha ek sath ghum rahe they aur Sachvi ek saath ye Jode alag alag they  
><strong>

**Thodi der baad **

**Sachvi ghumte ghumte ek jagah aa gaye they**

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi : Haan...

Sachin: Purvi wo, Darasal main Mumbai se hi tumhare liye kuch laaya tha, dene ka sahi Mauka nahi mila to de nahi paaya,

Purvi: Kya?

**Sachin apni pocket se ek chota Box nikalta hai aur Purvi ko deta hai**

**Purvi usey kholti hai, Wo bahot hi sundar Sone ke kangan they  
><strong>

Sachin: Pasand aaye?

Purvi: Bahot Khoobsurat hai

Sachin: Pehenke nahi dikhaogi?

Purvi: Wo darasal **Sachin ji **ye bahot sundar hai lekin bahot kimti bhi hai , main isey abhi shadi se pehle nahi pehen sakti, Shadi ke baad agar isey pehnu to?...

Sachin : Hmmm

**Purvi palatke jaane lagi aage jaake thodi der pe wo khade ho gaye. Sachin thodi der baad uske paas aaya**

Sachin: Purvi!

Purvi: Hmm,

Sachin; Agar pyar se tumhe kuch aur taufa dena chaahun? Logi usey ?

Purvi : Kya?

**Sachin ke haath mein hari rang ki kaanch ki chudiyan thi**

**Purvi (blushing) apna ek haat aage badhati hai**

**Sachin usey choodiyan pehnata hai**

**Tabhi barish hone lagti hai**

**Sachin Purvi ka haath pakad ke usey chaanv(shelter) mein** **le**** aata hai  
><strong>

**Tabhi wahan VaiTha aate hain  
><strong>

Pritha: Bhaai, Baarish tez ho jaye is se pehle hume nikalna chahiye waisee bhi bhook lagi hai kisi hotel wagereh pe kha lete hain

**Pritha un Choodiyon ko notice karti hai**

Pritha: Haye Bhabhi sach! Bhaai ne apne haathon se chudiyan pehnaai hain... you are very lucky...

Dekha Vaibhav kuch sikho bhai se

**AFTER SOME TIME **

**Wo kahin rukte hain kuch khaane ke liye**

**Jahan wo rute hain khaane ke liye wahan radio baj raha tha  
><strong>

**SONG**

**Choodi nahi ye mera**

**Dil Hai**

**Dekhi dekho toote Naa**

**Sab usey sunke has padte hain**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : THANKSS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PART ALSO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT MORNING<span>**

**IN CID BUREAU**

**Shonali sabse pehle aa pahunchi thi**

**Akele baithi thi uski aankhon mein aansu they, Kisi ki aane ki aahat se usne apne aansu ponche **

**WO Kavin tha, Kavin uske paas aata hai**

Kavin: Udaas hona, yun akele mein rona ... is injurious to health, sehat ke liye hanikarak hota hai

Shonali: Main ro nahi rahi thi

Kavin : To kya is rumaal se is desk ko saaf kar rahi thi

Shonali: Main rumaal se chaahe desk saaaf karun chaahe chatt ( terrace) tumhe is se kya?

Kavin: Ye sab saaf karne ke liye ye rumaal chota nahi pad jaega

Shonali: Tum apna kaam karo na

Kavin: Haan wahi karna chaiye waise bhi tum ek dukhi aatma ho tumse baat karne ka to koi matlab nahi banta

Shonali: Dukhi aatma main?

Kavin : Haan dekho na jab dekho tab aansu baha baha ke roti rehti ho

Shonali: dekho tum...

**Tabhi wahan koi aata hai Daya aur Abhijeet aate hain**

Abhijeet: Kya ho raha hai ye haan?

Kavin: Kuch nahi sir wo Shonali Chatt saaf kar rahi thi

Shonali: Kya kuch bhi

**Kavin Daya ko notice karta hai**

Kavin: Arey sir ye aapko kya hua?

Abhijeet: Arey yaar pata nahi kya kar raha tha seedhiyon (stairs) se gir gaya

Shonali: Kya?

**Wo daudte huye uske paas gayi **

Shonali: Sir aapka dhyan kahan rehta? Aise kaise gir gaye aap ? Kitni chot aayi hai ... Hey Durga Maa!

Daya: Main thik hun Shonali

Shonali: Aise kaise thik hain aap... Haath pura sooj gaya hai keh rahe hain ki thik hain aap... Aaiye main relief spray laga deti hun Haath ka dard ekdam chala jaega

Abhijeet(thinking): Kamaal hai... Waise to Shonali Daya ki shakal dekhna pasand nahi karti aur ab jab Daya ko chot lagi hai to itni fikar kar rahi hai, Us raat bhi Daya Shona... chilla kar utha tha kahin wo ye Shonali to nahi... Ye saara chakkar kya hai, aur Daya ko Shonali ka khwaab kyun aaega... Daya dost hun tumhara sab kuch pata karke rahunga...

**Shonali Relief spray lagati hai**

Shonali: Ab thik hai?

Daya: Thank you Shonali

Shonali ko kuch yaad aata hai wo piche hat ke spray wahin rakhke chali jaati hai

Abhijeet: Aaj baat kya hai Dost, Shonali ko tumhari itni fikar? Waise to chehra tak dekhna pasand nahi usey tumhara

Daya: Main bhi dekh ke hairaan hun

**HERE IN PUNE**

**wo puna wapas aa gaye they**

**Sachin ka cheenk cheenk (sneeze) ke bura haal tha, Purvi Kitchen mein thi Anjali ji ki madat karwa rahi thi ,Anjaliji kuch lene chali gayi**

Tabhi Sachin wahan aaya

**Wo baar baar cheenk raha tha, Phir wo wahan aaya usne fridge khola aur kholke Pani nikaalne laga**

**Purvi ye sab dekh rahi thi**

Purvi: Jab sardi ho to Thanda paani nahi piya karte

**Itna kehke wo sabke liye paani leke chali gayi Sachin ne wahin bottle wapas rakh di aur muskurate huye chala gaya**

Lunch time tha 

**Saari ladies ek dusre ki kitchen mein help kar rahi thi  
><strong>

ON THE LUNCH TABLE

Adhiraj ji: Arey wah Gajar ka halwa , Ye to humare sahab zaade ka favorite hai, laiye hume bhi chakhayiye(taste) karaiye zara sa

Anjali ji: Aan an aan... Ye Halwa sirf aur sirf Sachin ke liye hai... Purvi ne apne haathon se banaya hai, Sachin le chakh ke bata to kaisa bana hai

**Sachin halwa chakhta hai**

Pritha: Batao na bhaiya Halwa kaisa bana hai?

Sachin: Accha hai

Pritha: Accha, ya bhaiyya bahot accha?

Sachin: Bahot accha

Pritha: Bahot accha... Toh bhaabhi, Bhaiyya ko aur deejiye

**Pritha Purvi ko dhakka deke Sachin ki god mein gira deti hai, Purvi turant uthke Sharmati huyi wahan se chali jaati hai**

**After some time  
><strong>

**Sachin Paani peeney ke bahane kitchen mein aata hai, Purvi wahan kuch kar rahi thi**

Sachin: Purvi, Halwa bahot accha tha

Purvi: Pehli baar bana rahi thi dar tha, pasand aayega bhi ya nahi

**Purvi jaane lagi , Sachin ne usey aawaz deke piche se roka**

Sachin: Purvi, Halwa dubara zaroor banana

**IN THE NIGHT  
><strong>

**Vaibhav Purvi ko Chatt pe le jata hai  
><strong>

Purvi : Vaibhav... Kya hai ye Kyun leke aaya hai Mujhe yahan?

Vaibhav: Taai chal to...

Purvi: Arey lekin Vaibhav...

**Tabhi usne dekha Sachin uska intezar kar raha tha**

Vaibhav: Jeeju, aapka ye ehsaan , main sood samet vapas le lunga...

Sachin smiles

Vaibhav goes

Purvi: Aapne mujhe yahan bulwaya tha

**Sachin haan mein sar hilata hai**

Purvi: Vaibhav se kehne ki kya zaruat thi, Mujhe yun hi keh diya hota

Sachin: Yunhi kehta to shayad tumhe thik nahi lagta

Purvi: Kehke To dekha hota

Sachin: Tum nahi aati

Purvi: Aap wo haq rakhte hain Sachin ji

**Sachin ye sunte hi Purvi ko pyaar se dekhne lagta hai Purvi apni palken jhuka leti hai**

**Sachin uske karib aata hai **

Sachin: Tum ye jaanti thi na ki Vaibhav tumhe chatt (Terrace) par mujhse milwane ke liye le jaa raha hai

**Purvi palatke khadi ho jati hai  
><strong>

Purvi : Aisi baat nahi hai

**Sachin pichey se uska haath pakad leta hai**

Sachin: Toh phir mere diye huye Kangan aur Choodiyan kyun pehen kar aayi ho?...

**Purvi sharmati huyi apni palken band kar leti hai**

**Sachin usko apni taraf karta hai, Purvi ke chehre par haath rakhta hai  
><strong>

**Purvi apni palken uthati hai phir muskurati hui uske gale lag jaati hai**

**"Sanso ko saanso me dhalne do zara**

** Saanson ko saanso mein dhalne do zara**

** Dhimi si dhadkan ko badne do zara**

** Lamho ki guzarish hai ye**

** paas aa jaye**

** Hum hum tum**

** Tum hum tum"**

**Purvi Sachin se alag hoke jaane lagti hai  
><strong>

**Sachin usey jaane nahi dena chaahta tha to usne usey piche se rok liya**

Purvi: Kal phir milungi... Abhi jaane deejiye

**Sachin muskurate(smile) huye uska haath chod deta hai**

**NEXT MORNING  
><strong>

**Aaj sabke yahan rehne ka aakhri din tha. Purvi subah ki Pooja ke liye garden mein phool lene gayi thi .Sachin usey wahan dekhke aata hai  
><strong>

**Purvi palatke jaa hi rahi thi ki vo Sachin se takra gayi  
><strong>

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Hmm...

Sachin: Aaj humara yahan aakhri din hai, kal subah subah humari Sagaai kara di jayegi,aur phir

Purvi: Phir?

Sachin: Phir mujhe 1 mahine ke liye Kashmir jaana hai, ACP sir ne wahan

Purvi: Mission- Trishul par?

Sachin: Tum jaanti thi?...

Purvi: Hmm...

Sachin: Phir bhi tum...

Purvi: Aap acche kaam ke liye jaa rahe hain, apni hasi ke saath vida karungi aapko

Sachin: Pata nahi kyun aaj pehli baar ek CID officer ko ek ajib sa dar ajib se bechaini mehsoos ho rahi hai... Kahin is ek mahine mein kuch galat

Purvi: Galat ho hi nahi sakta... Aap kuch galat nahi hone denge Mujhe aap par bharosa hai

Sachin: Agar hum bandhan mein nahi bandh paaye to?

Purvi: Hum bandhan mein bandhe na bandhe jasbaat ka rishta to dil se hota hai

Sachin: Agar us mission ke dauraan mujhe kuch ho gaya to

Purvi: Main aapka intezar karungi aap laut ke aaye tab bhi aur nahi aaye tab bhi

**Ye kehte waqt uski aankhon mein aansu they,Lekin wo khud ek CID officer thi aur jaanti thi ki aisi chizen uske saamne aayengi**

**Sachin Purvi ko gale lagata hai**

Sachin: Tumhare aansu mujhe kamzor bana denge Purvi... Abhi to tum mujhe khud hi khushi se Vida karna chaahti thi aur ab aise roogi to main jaa bhi na paaunga

**Purvi apne aansu ponchti hai**

**Wo lautne lagti hai tabhi usey lagta hai jaise kisine uska duppata pakad liya tha**

Purvi: Maine kaha na main aapse milne aaungi aaj chhatt par phir bhi aap... Duppatta chodiye Sachin

**Wo piche palatti hai to dekhti hai uska duppatta kisi daali(Branch of tree)mein phansa tha**

Sachin: Maine to kuch bhi nahi kiya Purvi aap khaamkhaan mujhpe ilzaam laga rahi hain

**Purvi sharmaati hui jaane lagi**

**Tab Sachin uska haath pakad leta hai**

Sachin : Chatt par aayengi to mujhe accha lagega, Aayengi na aap?

**Purvi Haan me sar hilati hai**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N : THANKS FOR SUCH A LOVELY RESPONSE TO THIS STORY_** **_I WOULD LOVE IF YOU SUPPORT ME FURTHER ALSO_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE NIGHT <span>**

**Sachin bahot der se Purvi ka intezar kar raha tha**

**Purvi wahan aati hai**

Sachin : Tum aayi ye dekhke bahot accha laga sirf mere kehne par aayi ho ya...

Purvi: Main aana chahti thi...

**Sirf aur Sirf khaamoshi thi dono ke beech. Sachin bas Chup chaap Purvi ko dekh raha tha. Purvi ne phir apni palken jhuka**

Purvi: Aise hi dekhte rahenge mujhe...to shayad main kabhi apni palken na utha paun

**Sachin Purvi ke paas aata hai , uske chere par apna haath rakhta hai**

Sachin: Apni palken utha lo Purvi, Main tumhari aankhon mein apni mohabbat ka ikraar dekhna chahta hoon

Purvi: Meri aankhon se mere khwaab mat cheeniye ... main marr jaoongi

Sachin: Palken uthakar dekho, tumhe apne khwaab pure hote nazar aayenge

**Purvi apni palken uthati hai,uski aankhon mein halke aansu they, aur phir Sachin uska haath thaamta (hold) hai**

Sachin: Ye waqt bahot Ajeeb hai Purvi, do haathon par chalta hai, kabhi kabhi to itni jaldi beet jaata hai aur kabhi beetta hi nahi, Abhi kuch hi din huye they hume eksaath aur ab...aisa lag raha hai, ye waqt yahin theher jaye, ya kal subah jab apni aankhen kholun to ye koi keh de mujhe nahi jaana hai...

Purvi(fake smile): Bas ek mahina Ek mahina yun kat jayega phir aap wapas aa jayenge

Sachin: Ek mahina... Ek mahina jee paaogi mere bina

Purvi: Aapke bagair jeena kya ... jeene ka khwab bhi nahin dekh sakti... Par aap aisi baaten karenge to main toot jaungi... bas keejiye... ye lamhe hume badi mushkil se mile hain, inhe pyaar ke saath guzaarna chaahti hun, taki in yaadon ke sahare jee sakun

**Sachin ke chehre par ye sunke muskaan aa jaati hai, **

Sachin: Tera haath, haath mein ho agar ... toh safar hi asle-hayaat hai ... mere har kadam pe hai manzilein ... tera pyar gar mere saath hai

Purvi(smiling): Ye shaayar kabse ban gaye aap

Sachin: Main shaayar to nahi, magar aye haseen , teri aashiqui ne mujhe shaayar bana

**Purvi sharmake palat jaati hai... Sachin usey apni taraf palatta hai, wo phir sharmati hui hasi ke saath jaane lagti hai Sachin usey apni taraf khicta hai  
><strong>

**Purvi haath chuda ke bhaagne lagti hai, Sachin uske piche jaata hai, uska haath pakad leta hai **

Sachin: Hum dono ek dor se bandhe hain Purvi, Humse door bhala jaa payengi aap

**Phir wo jhoole (swing) par jaake baithte hain Purvi apna sar Sachin ke kandhe par rakhti hai, Sachin bhi usey sambhaalta hai **

Sachin: Mohhabatt ka naam maine suna tha magar Mohobbatt kya hai ye nahi thi mujhko khabar,

Purvi: Pyaar to aap pehle bhi do baar kar chuke hain

Sachin(smiling): Pyaar to kai baar ho jaata hai, magar Mohhobbat sirf ek hi baar hoti hai... Aur main tumse pyaar nahi Mohabbat karta hun

Purvi: Pyaar aur Mohabbat ek hi matlab ke do alfaaz (words) hain

Sachin: Nahi Purvi, Pyaar to har tarah ka hota hai, Pyaar, Maata-Pita se hota hai, Bhai-Behen se hota hai, Pati ya Patni se hota hai, Doston, Naate rishtedaaron se bhi hota hai , magar **Mohabatt...Do logon ke beech ke Prem ke Junoon ko kehte hain... aur wo sirf ek hi se hoti hai... Jis se humare dil ke taar jude hote hain**

**Purvi uske gale lag jaati hai, Sachvi ek baar phir kho jaate hain**

_**"Dhaage tod laao chandani se noor ke  
>Ghoonghat hi banalo roshini se noor ke<br>Sharma gai to aagosh mein lo  
>ho Saaaso se uljhi rahi meri saasein<br>Bol Na Halke Halke  
>Bol Na Halke Halke<br>hooth se halke halke  
>bol na halke"<strong>_

* * *

><p>HERE IN MUMBAI<p>

**AT SHONALI'S HOUSE**

**Kaafi raat ho chuki thi Lekin ab tak Shonali ka bhai (Anurag) har nahi lauta tha, Shonali ki behen (Mishti) bhi so chuki thi, Shonali thodi der pehle hi Bureau se aayi thi  
><strong>

**Tabhi Shonali ka bhai aata hai, phir aaiyashi karke, phir nasha karke, phir befizool ke kharche karke**

Shonali(thinking): Aaj kuch bhi ho jaaye , Thand ho ya barsaat, main darwaza nahi kholungi

**Anurag darwaaza knock karta hai, Shonali nahi kholti Darwazaa  
><strong>

Anurag: Aye ...Aye, mere ko pata hai tu jaag rahi hai Sister India... Aye darwaza khol

Shonali: Aandhi aaye chaahe barsaat aaj main darwaza nahi kholungi,

Anurag: Aye Di darwaza khol nahi to chilla chilla ke padosiyon ko ikattha kar lunga

Shonali: Tujhe jo karna hai kar... par aaj main darwaza nahi kholungi

**Dono ki is behes se Mishti uth gayi thi, wo Neechey aati hai**

Mishti: Ye sab kya hai Di, Aounu, kabse darwaza knock kar raha hai aur aap ho ki darwaza nahi khol rahi

Shonali: Nahi Mishti aaj na darwaza main kholungi na tu , Thand mein rahega to akal thikaane aa jayegi

**Mishti darwaza kholti hai  
><strong>

Shonali: Ye tune kya kiya Mishti, ek din ye agar baahar rehta to mar nahi jaata, Saare paise aaiyashi mein uda deta hai, kuch to akal aati isey

Mishti: Dekh Di, Aounu chaahe kuch bhi kare, us se tujhe koi matlab nahi hona chahiye, Ye mera bhaai hai di tera uspe koi haq nahi, aur waise bhi ye jo paise istemaal karta hai wo apne hisse ke, teri ek bhi paai kharch nahi ki hai isne, to iske jo jee mein aayega wo karega , Tujhe koi haq nahi hai isey sunane ka samjhi... Chal Aounu andar, Parayapan to ye dikha ke rahengi,... Anaath jo thehri... Na jaane kaunsi Manhoos ghadi thi jo Baba ne inhe apni beti banaya, aur jaaydaad ki maalkin bana dia...Chal yahan se...

**Shonali ye sab sunke hairaan thi , ki na sirf uske bhaai ke man mein balki uski behen ke man mein bhi uske liye zeher tha**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>_

_**In a park **_

**Shonali apni jogging kar rahi thi , Tabhi piche se koi aata hai uske  
><strong>

Shonali: Tumm?

**Vo Kavin tha, Shonali wahan se jaane lagti hai  
><strong>

Kavin: Arey suno to mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Shonali: Lekin mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni

Kavin: Arey lekin ye...

**Shonali chali jaati hai... Par Kavin usey har jagah follow karta hai, Shonali uski is harkat se irritate ho jati hai**

Shonali: Kya hai? Kyun mera picha karke mujhe irritate kar rahe ho

Kavin: O hello Madam , mujhe aapka picha karne ka koi shauk nahi hai

**Vo apni pocket se ek locket nikaalta hai**

Kavin: Vo to mujhe tumhe ye lautana tha isliye hi tumhara picha kar raha tha

Shonali(locket lete huye): Ye locket... Ye locket to main kabse dhoondh rahi thi

Kavin: Us din tum meri gaadi mein baithi thi to ye locket gira tha, kal mujhe ye mila to lauta raha hun tumhe

Shonali: Jhoot mat bolo, Locket to tumhe bahot pehle hi mil chuka hoga, lekin de Aaj rahe ho haina...

Kavin: Madam, mujhe aapki chizen rakhne ka koi shauk nahi hai, kal raat kuch nikaalne ke liye jhuka to ye locket mujhe mil gaya , de to main tumhe kal raat hi deta lekin...

Shonali: Kal raat ?...

Kavin: Kuch nahi, kal bahot raat ho gayi thi isliye... maine nahi diya

Shonali: Sach batao Kavin

Kavin: Wo kal raat main ghar aaya tha tumhare, lekin , wo sab , tumhari behen ki baaten maine sun li thi, situation bahot odd thi,isliye interupt karna thik nahi samjha maine...

Shonali: Ye baat...

Kavin: Kisi ko nahi bataunga...am... a.. Shonali aaj tak main tumse ladta aaya lekin kal jo kuch maine suna... agar tumhe munasib lage to mujhe bata sakti ho

Shonali: Teen saal ki thi jab baba ne mujhe God liya tha, 13 Saal baad ek Car accident mein Maa-Baba ki maut ho gayi , Aounu aur Mishti ki zimmedari mujhpe aa gayi thi, kuch dino tak to maa ban ke pyaar deti rahi , lekin jab ehsaas hua , ke unhe pyar ki hi nahi aur bhi chizon ki zaruat padegi to aapni zimmedari li aur padhai mein lag gayi,Marne se pehle Baba apni saari sampatti ka waris mujhe bana gaye they taaki main apni aur apne bahi-behen ki dekhbhaal kar sakun,Un dono ko samay nahi de saki shayad isliye unhone mujhe apna dushman maan liya hai, Aounu to itna bigad chuka hai ki...

**Shonali ki aankhon mein aansu they**

Kavin: Shonali... itna sab kuch mujhe bata chuki ho... hum aise bacchon ki tarah humesha lad to nahi sakte na

Mujhse Dosti karogi?(Haath badhake)

Shonali: Dosti?...

Kavin: Hmmm... agar tumhe bharosa ho to...

**Shonali smiled..**

Shonali: Haan

Kavin: Vaise ye locket accha hai isme tasveer ek to tumhari bachpan ki hai aur dusra ye ladka kaun hai

Shonali: Tumhe is se matlab?

Wo chali jaati hai

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>IN PUNA<strong>_

Aaj** SachVi aur VaiTha ki sagai thi.**

**Dono ki kuch rasmo ke saath sagai hoti hai**

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Sachin ke jaane ka samay aa gaya tha... Vo Pritha ko Purvi ko bulaane ke liye bhejti hai  
><strong>

**Purvi Hall mein thi**

Pritha: Bhabhi, Bhaiya ko kuch chaiye tha

**Purvi jaati hai**

**Sachin apna suitcase pack kar raha tha**

Purvi : Taiyyari ho gai saari

**Sachin uske paas aata hai**

Sachin: Meri taraf dekhke ye sawal karna

**Purvi uski ore dekhti hai, uski aankhen bhar aayi thi Wo Sachin ke gale lag jaati hai**

Sachin : Kal tak to aap itni badi badi baaten kar rahi thi aur aaj khud hi kamzor pad rahin hain

_**"Do Pal Ruka Khwabon Ka Karvan  
>Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahan Hum Kahaan<br>Do Pal Ki Thi Yeh Dilon Ki Daastaan  
>Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan <strong>_"

**Wo uske aansu ponchta hai**

Sachin: Accha, Purvi... wo darasal.. ek mahine tak main tumse baat nahi kar paunga, Trishul ek secret mission hai to tum samajh sakti ho

Purvi: Main ye sab jaanti hun Sachin ji

**Purvi uski packing mein madat kar rahi thi par baar baar uske man mein us se alag hone ka khayal aa raha tha**

_**"Tum The Ke Thi Koi Ujli Kiran  
>Tum The Yaa Koi Kali Muskayi Thi<br>Tum The Yaa Sapnon Kaa Thaa Saavan  
>Tum The Ke Khushiyon Ki Ghataa Chaayi Thi<br>Tum The Ke Thaa Koi Phool Khilaa  
>Tum The Yaa Milaa Thaa Mujhe Nayaa Jahaan"<strong>_

**Wo enterance pe jaane se pehle Sachin ka haath pakad ke usey rokti hai Sachin uska hath chudata hai aur usey rone se rokta ha_i_**

**Yahan wo apne Maa Baba aur Purvi ke Maa Baba ka aashirwad le raha tha, aur Vaibhav-Pritha se vida Yahan Purvi, kamre mein akeli ro rahi thi**

**Jab wo entrance door pe jaata hai to Purvi ko us se bahot door jaane ka ehsaas hota hai vo daudte hui Entrance gate pe jaati hai aur usey piche se gale lagaati hai**

_**Do Pal Rukaa Khwabon Kaa Kaarvaan  
>Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan<strong>_

**Sachin us se alag hota hai ,uske aansu ponchta hai aur phir Purvi ko haath hilake Alvida karta hai  
><strong>

_**Do Pal Ki Thi Yeh Dilon Ki Daastaan  
>Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan<br>Aur Phir Chal Diyeh Tum Kahaan Hum Kahaan  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED. SPECIAL THANKS TO 'kattiy' FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUGGESTION THAT I WAS UNWARE ABOUT **_ _**Thanks maham, Khushi,Rajvigirl,Durga,,Priya, pari,CID STARS,crystal,SachinGirl,loveabhi, SachviTheBest,Ananya,, .1,praise22,Saraswati Dahal,Bipana**_ _**Durga- ;-) thanks..wait for the suspence**_ _**CID STARS- yes they are going to be**_ _**praise22- Mala hi faar anand zhaala tujhyashi bhetun**_ _**Pari-Sorry for breaking your heart**_ _**kattiy- A VERRY VERRY VERRY SPECIAL THANKS **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE IN KASHMIR<span>**

**Sachin kashmir ki vaadiyon mein tha, jahan usey kaam karna tha wo pura ilaaka Vaadiyon se ghira tha**

**Tabhi wahan koi aata hai**

Man- To kaisa lagi aapko humari ye Vaadiyan?

Sachin: Aah!, Major Aaditya, in Vadiyon ki khoobsurati mein itna khoya tha ki aapke aane ka ehsaas na hua

Wakai, khoob kaha hai, Mughal Sultanat ke Badshah, Shah-e-jahan ne

**_"Gar firdaus Bar-rue, zamin ast_**

**_Hami asto, Hami asto, Hami Ast"_**

_Agar waakai is zameen par kahin Jannat hai , to wo yahan hai, yahan hai, yahin hai_

Aaditya: Wo to bilkul thik hai, Sachin aap fresh ho jaiye, General Vikram aapse milna pasand karenge,

Sachin: Jee zarur, aap chaliye, main fresh hokar aata hun

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE IN MUMBAI<span>**

**Purvi Mumbai aa chuki thi, wo baar baar Sachin ki photo dekhkar bas ro rahi thi, uska kisi kaam mein man nahi lag raha tha**

**Upar se usey ye saza di gayi thi ki wo Sachin se baat tak na kar sake, Wo bureau mein hokar bhi nahi thi ,Aaj wo bureau mein sabse pehle aa gayi thi**

**Itne mein usey ehsaas hua ki Sachin jaise uske saamne tha **

Sachin: Arey aise kya dekh rahi ho, main hun tumhara Sachin

Purvi: Sachin aap aa gaye, pata hai kitni fikar ho rahi thi mujhe aapki aap

**Par jab wo nazdik gayi Sachin se gale lagne to usey ehsaas hua ki ye sirf uska khwaab tha**

**Tabhi Shreya andar aati hai**

Shreya: Arey ye akele akele kis se baat kar rahi ho?

Purvi: Kisi se nahi

**Itna kehke Purvi apne desk pe chali gayi**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE <strong>

**Daya drive kar raha tha aur Abhijeet side pe tha**

Abhijeet: Yar Daya agar ek sawal karun to thik thik jawab doge uska

Daya: Pucho na Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet: Yar, wo, itne dino se tumhare saath tumhare ghar mein reh raha hun lekin sirf pehle din ke alaawa maine kabhi nahi pucha ki tum raat mein ek hi sapna dekh ke jag jaate ho Daya, Shona... kaun hai?

Daya: Abhijeet dekho... Shona.. mere ateet ka ek bahot ahem hissa hai... us ateet ne meri zindagi mein toofaan laake khada kar diya tha isiliye, us ateet ko bhool jana chaahta hun, isliye behtar hoga tum mujhe us ateet ko bhoolne mein madat karo ,aur ye naa pucho ki Shona kaun hai... Main usey bhoolna chaahta hun

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT ANOTHER SIDE<span>**

**Shonali Bureau ke liye nikalne waali thi, Tabhi usey kuch yaad aaya to wo apne Baba ke kamre mein chali gayi , unke almirah mein wo kuch zaroori kaagzaat(papers) dhoondh rahi thi ke achanak ek envelope gira, envelope ko uthake usne usme se padhna shuru kiya**

**to wo letter uske liye hi tha jo uske Baba ne likha tha usey**

**"Shonali, meri pyaari bitiya , main jaanta hun ki jab tak tumhe ye letter milega, tum bahot sayani ho chuki hogi, Beta, mere bank ke locker mein maine tumhare liye ek bahot khaas taufa rakha hai, Meri Dairy , lekin uski chaabi tumhe tab hi milegi gudiya, jab tum shaadi kar logi, I hope meri pyaari bitiya meri baaton ka maan rakhegi-Tumhaare Baba"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE EVENING<span>**

**AT GATEWAY OF INDIA**

**Shonali Kavin ko milne liye bulati hai **

Kavin: Kya hai Shonali ye kya hai, Yahan kahan tumne bulaya hai mujhe milne ke liye

Shonali(irritated): Is jagah ko na Hydrabad kehte hain, aur jo imaarat(monument) tumhare saamne hai na usey Chaarminar kehte hain

Aur maine tumhe yahan isliye bulaya hai taaki hum haathon mein haath daalke romance kar sake

Kavin:Wow superb Idea actually, I don't mind haan, aur waise bhi tum bahot khoobsurat ho aur pehle keh diya hota Shonali(Putting his hand on her shoulders) main Mom-Dad se humare rishte ki baat kar leta phir...

Shonali(uska haath jhatakte huye): Shut-up ! Maine tumhe yahan bahot serious discussion ke liye bulaya hai

Kavin: Accha thik hai, batao kya baat hai

Shonali: Main koshish kar karke thak chuki hun Kavin lekin, Auonu mein koi sudhaar nahi hai, Aur Mishti bhi uski galatiyon par parda daalti rehti hai, kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki kya karun?

Kavin: Am... Jab tum ghar pe nahi hoti to kya ghar sambhla hota hai?

Shonali: Bilkul bhi nahi, infact dono ke dono mere bina ghar mein kuch nahi sambhaal sakte

Kavin: Lo mil gaya solution...

Shonali: Kya solution?

Kavin: Dekho, tum kuch dino ke liye apne ghar se door chali jao, matlab kahi aur shift ho jao, tumhare aisa karne se, un dono ko tumhari kami ka ehsaas hoga aur phir wo tumhaari importance samjhenge aur phir tumhe apna lenge

Shonali: Tum baat to thik keh rahe ho lekin... main shift kahan houngi... Mumbai jaise sheher mein log mil jaate hain ghar nahi...

Kavin: Tum mere ghar mein shift ho jao

Shonali: What?... Dimag thik hai tumhara?... Tumhaare ghar mein

Kavin: Arey waise bhi I need paying guests, koi aur shift ho is se accha tum hi shift ho jao, is se mere ghar ka use bhi ho jaega , aur tumhari problem bhi solve ho jaegi ... Soch kya rahi ho madam free mein ghar nahi de raha hun, ghar mein rehne ka kiraya bhi to lunga, aur jab tumhara man ho chali jaana

Shonali: Thik hai, main kal hi tumhare ghar shift ho jaungi, Thanks...

**Kavin smiled**

**Shonali was about to leave tabhi...**

Kavin: Waise, sach batana, tum mere saath wo Chaar minar waala romance karna chaahti thi na, hai na, hai na, hai na? isliye tumne mujhe yahan bulaya hai na?

Shonali: Kavin...please... apne dimaag se ye sab theories nikaal do... main aisa kuch nahi karna nahi chaahti thi

Kavin: Thik hai, thik hai...**Bekhudi ki zindagi hum jiya nahi karte ... jaam doosron se cheenkar hum piya nahi karte ... unko mohabbat hai toh aakar izhaar karen ... peecha hum bhi kisika kiya nahi karte**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A MONTH PASSED <strong>_

**Shonali Kavin ke ghar me pichle ek mahine se reh rahi thi, aur yahan dusri taraf Aaj Sachin waapas lautke aane wala tha, Purvi us se milne ke liye bahot bechain thi aur uske liye wo aaj office bhi nahi gayi thi , Ghar mein apne aap ko saja rahi thi jis se wo Sachin se mil sake, tabhi usey yaad aaye wo kangan aur choodiyan jo usey Sachin ne diye they wo unhe pehen rahi thi Tabhi piche se Vaibhav aata hai  
><strong>

Vaibhav: Taai, tu kaay kartes ?( Di aap kya kar rahi ho)

**Vaibhav ki achanak yun aawaz sunke wo chaunk gayi aur uski choodiyon mein se ek toot gayi**

Purvi: Aah!

Vaibhav: Arey Taai ye, ek minute main first aid laata hun

**Vaibhav usey first-aid lagata hai**

Purvi: Arey Deva... ye kya hua... Ye toot gayi

Vaibhav: Taai tujhe abhi bhi in choodiyon ki padi hai... Tera haath buri tarah se kat gaya hai

Purvi(worried): Ye sab thik nahi hai Vaibhav... Ye choodiyan tootna apshagun hota hai, aur vaise bhi ye tere Jiju ne mujhe di thi, kahin unhe kuch...

Vaibhav: Kya taai tu bhi ek CID officer hoke ye sab maanti hai, apshagun vapshagun kuch nahi hota

** Purvi:Jab baat apni Mohabbat pe aati hai to dil har yakin ko sach manne lagta hai aur har sach pe yakin karta hai**

Vaibhav: Aisa kuch nahi hoga taai, dekh lena, Jiju bilkkul thik honge

Purvi(in mind): Laut aaiye Sachin ji mera man baitha jaa raha hai

**Wo kaafi der tak pareshaani mein yahan wahan ghoom rahi thi tabhi, neechey kisi ki aawaz sunai deti hai**

Purvi(in mind): Ye to Sachin ji ki awaaz hai

**Wo daudte huye neechey jaati hai, dekhti hai, Waakai Sachin tha wahan, Wo bahot khush huyi Wo daudke wahan jaana chaahti thi usey gale lagana chaahti thi par Apne Aai-Baba ki maujoodgi ki wajah se wo aisa nahi kar paa rahi thi**

**Savita ji ye sab notice karti hai**

Savita ji: Aaho! Aat chala na( Andar chaliye naa)... Mujhe kuch kaam hai

Sankalp ji: Kasla kaam Savita Aisa kya kaam hai ga Savita, Itne dino baad Damaad ghar aaya hai, khaatir karo,kuch khilaao, pilaao

Savita ji: Aaho chaliye na... Kaam aahe kaitari (Kaam hai mujhe kuch), Sab kuch samjhaana padta hai

Sankalp ji: Thik hai chalo

**Purvi daudte huye jaati hai aur Sachin ke gale lag jaati hai, uske aansu nikal rahe they, Sachin ki bhi aankhen bhar aayi thi**

**"_Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiye __Honthon Ko Siye_**

**_Tere Liye Hum Hain Jiye Har Aansu Piye_**

**_Dil Mein Magar Jalte Rahe Chaahat Ke Diye_**

**_Tere Liye Tere Liye"_**

**Sachin uske aansu ponchta hai... Usey phir gale lagata hai **

Sachin: Ro kyun rahi hain aap, Main aa gaya hun, Dekhiye aapke saamne khada hun

Purvi : Main kya karun Sachin ji jabse aap gaye hain man mein bahot bure bure khayal aate they, kisi kaam mein man nahi lagta tha, aap nahi jaante kaise jee hun main aapke bagair, Ek ek pal maine aapke bina kis tarah kaata hai, ye aap nahi jaante

_**"Kya kahoon duniya ne kiya mujh se kaisa bair  
><strong>_

_**Kya kahoon duniya ne kiya mujh se kaisa bair**_

_**Hukum tha main jiyun lekin tere baghair"**_

Sachin: Aapko kya lagta hai main wahan bahot khush tha aapke bina, Man to mera bhi nahi lagta tha, Baar baar yahi khayal aata tha ki kahin tumhe kuch ho na gaya ho

**Purvi phir rone lagi**

Purvi: Mujhe is tarah chodkar phir kabhi mat jaiye Sachin ji, bahot dar lagta hai

Sachin: Mujhe kuch nahi hota Purvi ,aapki duayen thi mere saath

_**Naadaan hai woh kehte hain jo**_

_** mere liye tum ho ghair**_

Sachin: Aur ye kya haalat bana rakhi hai aapne apni, Saaj- Sringaar mein bhi aapka dard nahi chupa

_** Kitne sitam hampe sanam logon ne kiye**_

_** Dil mein magar jalte rahe chaahat ke diye **_

_**Tere liye tere**_** liye**_** Tere liye **_

**Sachin uske chehre par haath rakhta hai  
><strong>

Sachin: Main waapas aa gaya hun na ab rona band karo Smile

**Purvi smiled Tabhi wahan Purvi ke parents aate hain  
><strong>

Sankalpji(Clearing his throat): Mel milaap ho gaya ho to aage ki baat karen

Sachin: Aage ki baat, kaisi baat Baba

Savita ji': Arey beta, humne tumhare ghar waalon se tumhari shaadi ki baat aage badha di hai aur Shaadi Parson ki roz hai

Purvi: Par Aai, parso, bahot jaldi hai ye to..

Savita ji: Tumhara milaap agar jaldi karwa diya jaaye na to hi accha hai

Sachin: Saari taiyyariyan kaise hongi itni jaldi

Savita ji: Wo sab tum mat socho Tumhare Mata pita se baat karke humne saari taiyyari kar li hai, Ab bas kal sangeet, mehndi, aur Haldi ki rasme hain aur phir Parson Shaadi

**SachVi were verry happy hearing this**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : THANKS FOR REVIEWING, THANK YOU SO MUCH LOVELY READERS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS **_

_**THIS IS A MUSICAL PART SO DO ENJOY THE MOOD **_

_**THERE IS A SPECIAL NOTE FOR MY FRIEND 'RICHA' **_

_**Richa- Darling you are such a sweet slow reader ab iska 1/4 -1/4 karke mat padhna :-P, aur is note ko padhke mujhe mat maarna **_

**NEXT DAY **

**Aaj SachVi Vaitha, dono ka sangeet tha, **

**Sab Purvi ke ghar par aaye huye they **

**Saari ladkiyan bahot acche se dressed thi**

**Sachin aur uski family bhi neechey thi , Tabhi Shreya, Taarika , usey neechey laati hain **

**Sachin to jaise Purvi ko dekhte hi reh gaya **

_**"Maula mere Maula mere **_

_**Maula mere Maula mere**_

_**Aankhen Teri, Kitni Haseen **_

_**Ke inka aashiq **_

_**Main Ban gaya Hun **_

_**Mujhko Basa le Inme Tu"**_

Savita: Arey bhaai gana bajana shuru karo aise suna shaadi ka ghar accha lagta hai kya haan?,Taarika, Shreya beta...

**Tabhi wahan Taarika aur Shreya uthke aur Pritha ko uthaatke laati hai aur vo saath mein dance karte hain**

_**"**_**_Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali_**

**_Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan Haathon mein khilnewaali hain _**

**_Tere mann ko, jeevan ko Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai _**

**_O hariyali banno_**

**_Le jaana tujhko guiyyaan aane waale hai saiyyaan_**

**_Thaamenge aake baiyyaan, goonjegi shehnaayi Angnaayi, angnaayi_**

**Purvi kahin uthke jaati hain . Sachin usko aisa karte dekhta huye uske peechey jaata hai , Thodi der baad jab wo wapas aa rahi hoti hai to Sachin uska haath pakad ke usey ek kamre mein kheench leta hai**

Purvi: Sachin yeh aap kya kar rahe hain , koi aa jayega kisine dekh liya to?...

Sachin: Shhh!... Jee bhar ke dekh lene deejiye aaj mujhe

**Purvi khaamosh thi**

_**Sachin: Kheench laaye jo unke dar par, Aisi deewangi ko kya kahiye... Katal karke bhi wo Khaamosh hain, Aise Saadgi ko kya kahiye**_

**Purvi apni palken jhuka leti hai**

Purvi: Aise hi taaref karte rahenge to mujhe aadat pad jayegi

Sachin: Acchi aadaten pad jaayen to bahot accha hai

**Sachin uske karib aata hai usey deewar se tikata hai **

Sachin: _**Rok raha hai humko zamana door hi rehna paas na jaana, Kaise magar koi dil ko samjhaaye**_

**Sachin uske honthon ke karib jaata hai, Purvi kaamp rahi thi, usne apni aankhon ko aur kaske band kar leti hai Sachin uske maathe par kiss karta hai aur us se alag hota hai**

**Purvi jaane lagti hai Tabhi Sachin uska peechey se haath pakad ke rokta hai**

**Purvi apni aankhon se usey jaane ke liye request karti hai **

**Sachin uska haath chodta hai, Wo bhaagke phir hall mein jaati hai**

**HERE IN KAVIN'S HOUSE**

Kavin : Arey yar Shonali kitni der lagaogi wahan function aadha bhi ho chuka hoga

**Tabhi Shonali wahan aati hai **

**Shonali bahot khoobsurat lag rahi thi, Kavin usey dekhte reh gaya uski aankhon mein kho gaya Jab wo aake baithne lagi toh uski Saari ka palla Kavin ke sar se sarakte huye jaa raha tha**  
>"<em><strong>Ishq Jaise Hai Ek Aandhi, Ishq Hai Ek Toofaan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ishq Ke Aage Bebas Hai, Duniya Mein Har Insaa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ishq Mein Sab Deewane Hain, Ishq Mein Sab Hairaan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ishq Mein Sab Kuchh Mushkil Hai, Ishq Mein Sab Aasaan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dekho Pyare, Ye Nazare, Ye Deewane, Ye Parvane<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hai Ishq Mein Kaise Gum"<strong>_

**Tabhi Shonali Gaadi ka horn bajati hai**

Shonali: Arey dekh kya rahe ho abhi tum mujhe taane de rahe they ki late ho raha hai aur ab khud... Jaldi chalo

**Kavin Driver seat pe jaake baithta hai, Wo wahan baithke bhi Gaadi start nahi kar raha tha bas Shonali ko dekh raha tha**

Shonali: Chalo...

Kavin: **Deewane hain aapke is baat se inkaar nahi, Kaise kahen hume aapse pyaar nahi, Kuch to kusoor hai aapki adaaon ka, Akele hum hi gunehgaar nahi**

**Shonali smile karti hai, Kavin ne pehli baar Shonali ko haste dekha tha**

Kavin: Haste huye tum aur bhi khoobsurat lagti ho

Shonali: Bahot taaref kar li, aur zyada karoge to mujhe hazam nahi hogi, isliye abhi chalo

**Vo log wahan pahonchte hain **

**Here at Purvi's house**

**Taarika aur Shreya Purvi ko dance karne ke liye insist karte hain, Shonali bhi unhe join karti hai  
><strong>

**Tabhi light jaati hai aur center par padti hai jahan par Purvi baithi thi**

Purvi(In song): **_Apni chhab banayike _**_**Jo mai pi ke paas gayi **_

_**Apni chhab banayike Jo mai pi ke paas gayi Jab chhab dekh piu ki So mai apni bhul gayi(**_**she looks at Sachin)**

_**"Ho chhap tilak sab chhini moh se**_  
><em><strong>Naina milayike<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ho chhap tilak sab chhini moh se<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naina milayike"<strong>_

_**Aye ri sakhi mai tose kahu**_  
><em><strong>Mai tose kahu haye tose kahu<strong>_

**She comes to Shonali pointing towards the bangles she was wearing**

_**Hari hari chudiya, hari hari chudiya**_  
><em><strong>Gori gori baiya, gori gori baiya<br>Hari hari chudiya, hari hari chudiya**_  
><em><strong>Gori gori baiya, gori gori baiya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gori gori baiya, gori gori baiya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baiya pakad har li<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baiya pakad har li<strong>_

**Sachin samajh gaya tha ki Purvi us raat chhat par beetey palon ki baat kar rahi thi**

_**Naina milayike**_  
><em><strong>Chhap tilak sab chhini re<strong>_  
><em><strong>Moh se naina milayike<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naina milayike naina milayike<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tabhi Shonali Ko ek call aata hai aur vo call attend karke wapas aati hai<br>**

**Tabhi aate aate wo Daya se takra jaati hai aur phisal jaati hai, Jaise taise Daya usey sambhaalta hai  
><strong>

Daya : Tum thik ho?

Shonali: Jee

**Tabhi Daya ki nazar Shonali ke gale ke locket par padti hai **

Daya: Shonali...

Shonali: Jee.. Boliye

Daya: Dekho Shonali, bura mat manna Ye locket.. Tumhare gale mein jo hai

**Shonali usey apne Sari ke palle se chupane lagti hai **

Shonali: Aapko koi problem hai?

Daya: Ye tumhe, kisne diya hai?

Shonali: Aapko is se koi matlab nahi hona chaiye ki ye maine khud khareeda hai ya, kisine mujhe isey diya hai

**Shonali wahan se chali jaati hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER THE PARTY<strong>

**Kavin Shonali ke paas aata hai wo uske kaan mein koi baat batata hai  
><strong>

**Shonali Purvi ke Paas jaati hai aur usey apne saath kahin leke jaati hai, Yahan Kavin bhi Sachin ko leke aata hai Marine Drive pe mein, SachVi ek dusre ko dekhkar hairan they  
><strong>

Sachin: Arey aap ?

Purvi: Sachin Aap... Ye sab kya Hai Shonali

Shonali: Humara kaam tha aapko yahan laana, ab hum jaate hain

Purvi; Arey lekin...

**Shonali, Kavin wahan se chale jaate hain...**

**In the Car**

Kavin: Vaise ye bahot Punya ka kaam kiya hai humne

Shonali: Ab isme Punya ka kaam kya hai

Kavin: Kehte hain jo Do pyaar karne waalon ko karib laaye aise kaam karne waalon ko unka pyaar bahot jald mil jaata hai

Shonali: Aisa kis gyaani purush ne kaha hai

Kavin: Ye vachan Sat Shree Guru **Kavin aacharya** ne kahe hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT MARINE DRIVE <strong>

**Sachin Purvi ke paas aata hai, Purvi sharmaake jaane lagti hai, to Sachin uska peechey se Lehnge ke dupatte ka palla pakad leta hai aur phir uske karib aata hai  
><strong>

Sachin: Un dono bicharon ne hume karib laane ke liye itni mehnat ki hai aur tum ho ki unki mehnat bekaar karna chaahti ho  
>, aur waise bhi itna khoobsurat nazara ye pal hume phir nahi milenge, Ye raaten ye mausam nadi ka kinara, Wo chanchal hawa<p>

**Sachin uska haath pakad ke apni taraf karta hai usey  
><strong>

Sachin ( Singing): ye raaten, ye mausam, nadi ka kinaara, ye chanchal hava

Purvi(Singing): kaha do dilon ne, ki honge na mil kar, kabhi ham juda

SachVi(**holding hands)**: ye raaten, ye mausam, nadi ka kinaara, ye chanchal hava

Purvi(**Sachin ke kandhe pe apna Sar rakhke)**: ye kya baat hai aaj ki chaandani me  
>ye kya baat hai aaj ki chaandani me<p>

ke ham kho gaye pyaar ki raagini me

Sachin(**Usey gale lagake)**: ye baahon men baahen, ye behki nigaahen , lo aane laga zindagi ka maza

SachVi: Ye raatein, Ye mausam , Nadi ka kinara,wo chanchal hava

Sachin(**Uske chehre se uski udti hui zulfon ko hatakar)**: Sitaaron ki mahafil ne kar ke ishaara ,Sitaron ki mehfil ne kar ke ishara  
>kaha ab to saara jahaan hai tumhaara<p>

Purvi(**Sharm se nazrein jhuka kar): **muhabbatjavaanho**, **khulaaasamaanho**  
><strong> kare koi dil aarazu aur kya

SachVi: Ye raatein , Ye Mausam , Nadi ka kinara wo chanchal hawa

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING <strong>

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE**

**AT 4 AM  
><strong>

**Shonali uth chuki thi Vo Kavin ke room me jaati hai **

Shonali:Wah ye janaab abhi tak so rahe hain

Shonali: Kavin utho...

**Kavin ne nahi suna wo so raha tha**

Shonali: Arey utho, Dekho subah 6 baje ka muhoorat hai please utho

Kavin: Arey yar tum bhi so jao

**Itna kehkar Kavin ne Shonali ka haath pakad ke usey apni taraf khicha**

Shonali(thinking): Ye aise nahi maanega na

**Shonali apne paas pade paani ke jug ko uthaati hai aur saara paani daal deti hai Kavin par  
><strong>

Kavin(**uthke)**: Pagal ho gayi ho kya tum ?

Shonali: Seedhi tarah se tum uth nahi rahe they socha yahi tarika apnaaun

Kavin: Ye kaunsa tarika hai Good morning bolne ka?

Shonali: Mera to yahi tarika hai, Jab tumhaari biwi aaye na to us se bolna tumhe pyaar se uthaaye

Kavin: Par abhi to sirf 4 baje hain

Shonali: Bhool gaye shaadi subah 6 baje ki hai shaam me nahi

Kavin: Hey bhagwaan ! 6 bajke 3 minute ye kaunsa muhoorat hai shaadi ka ? Itni subah kaun shaadi karta hai

Shonali: Dekho ye sab discusssion band karo aur jaldi se taiiyar ho jao hume samay se pahonchna hai

**Tabhi Kavin Neend mein uthta hai aur phir uska pair blanket mein phas jaata hai aur wo sambhalte huye Shonali ke upar gir jaata hai, Dono ek dusre mein kho gaye they **

**"_Na bole tum na Maine kuch kaha_**

**_Magar na jaane aisa kyun laga_**

**_Ki dhoop mein Khila ho chaand _**

**_Din mein raat ho gayi_**

**_Ki pyaar ki bina kahe sune hi baat ho gayi"_**

**_ShoVin (_Shonali Kavin) coming back to senses  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AT 6 AM AT A HALL<strong>

**Saare sahi samay pe Pahonch gaye they **

**Yahan shadi ke mantra padhe jaa rahe they par Sachin aur Purvi aur Vaibhav Pritha kee beech mein ek parda tha aur dono ek dusre ko dekh nahi paa rahe they tabhi pandit ji ne kaha**

**"Shubh Mangal Saavdhaan"**

**Aur dono ke bich ka parda gira aur dono ne ek dusre ko warmaala pehnai **

**Is tarah dono ki shaadi ho gayi**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWD.. Hope YOu love this too**

**IN THE EVENING **

**AT KAVIN'S HOUSE**

**Shonali Garden mein thi, Kuch kaam kar rahi thi tabhi wahan Kavin aata hai**

Kavin(thinking): Accha beta mujhe bhigaya tha na subah ab dekho main kya karta hun

**Kavin ne pipe liya aur Shonali par paani giraane laga**

Shonali: Ye tum kya kar rahe ho Kavin?

Kavin: Arey, Arey arey ... Tum yahan thi ,maine to tumhe dekha hi nahi...Ab bheeg hi gayi ho to acche se naha lo have fun...

**Kavin uspe paani daalne lagta hai,Shonali uske haath se pipe lene ki koshish karti hai par le nahi paati, par paas mein hi padi bucket se wo saara paani Kavin par gira deti hai**

**Kavin uske peechey daudta hai aur phir ekdum se wo phisalne waali thi ,tabhi Kavin usey sambhaalta hai **

***EYELOCK***

_**"Dil Ibadat Kar Raha Hai**_  
><em><strong>Dhadkane Meri Sun,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tujhko Main Kar Loon Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zindgi Ki Shakh Se Loon Kuchh Hasin Pal Le Chun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tujhko Main Kar Loo Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun<strong>_"

**Shovin seperate**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT NIGHT <strong>

**HERE IN SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Purvi room mein thi aur saari rasmon ke baad apne room mein aaream kar rahi thi **

**Tabhi Sachin andar aata hai, Purvi uthke baith jaati hai , Sachin uske paas jaata hai, Purvi bahot dar gayi thi aur sehem gayi thi usne apni blanket ko kaske pakad liya tha, aur aankhen aur bhi zyaada kas kar band kar li thi **

**Sachin uske pairon ke paas apna haath laata hai, Purvi apne pair peechey kar leti hai, Sachin uska haath thaamne jaata hai to Purvi sehem jaati hai**

Sachin(smiling): Purvi...

**Sachin uska bedsheet par se haath hatata hai**

Sachin: Itna kaskar agar blanket pakdogi to blanket phat jaegi

**Sachin uske chehre pe pyaar se apna haath rakhta hai, Purvi apni palken jhuka leti hai**

**Purvi uthke jaane lagti hai, Sachin uska haath pichey se pakadta hai, Purvi haath chudaake bhaagti hai Sachin uske peechey jaata hai**

_**"Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain  
>Baahon ke darmiyaan do pyaar mil rahe hain<br>Jaane kya bole mann dole sunke badan  
>Dhadkan bani zubaan"<strong>_

**Sachin uske pichey se aata hai usko apni taraf kheechta hai, **

Sachin: **Teri aankhon mein doobun, Teri Palkon se khelun, Ya kho jaun tere zulfon ke jungle mein,Ya apna dil rakh dun tere zulfon ke jungle mein, Ab shuru kahan se ho jaun ye nahi samjh mein aata hai, Is khoobsurat manzar ke aage kis ka bas chal paata hai...**

**Wo Purvi ko apne bed par uthaake laata hai**

**_"Aasmaan ko bhi ye haseen raat hai pasand  
>Aasmaan ko bhi ye haseen raat hai pasand<br>Uljhi uljhi saanson ki aawaaz hai pasand  
>Moti luta rahi hai saawan ki badliyaan"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT CID BUREAU<strong>

**Daya kuch kaam kar raha tha  
><strong>

Daya(after seeing some facts):Arey ye to... matlab ki .. ye saari chizen reinvestigate karna is waqt bahot zaruri hain... par is case par to Shonali ne kaam kiya tha mujhe us se baat karni hogi...

**Wo Shonali ka phone try karta hai, par phone nahi lagta **

Daya: Shonali phone nahi utha rahi par main kal tak ka intezar nahi kar sakta, mujhe uske ghar jaake us sepuchna hoga

**Daya ko abhi ye baat pata nahi thi ki Shonali ek mahine se Kavin ke ghar par reh rahi thi, isliye wo uske purane address par chala jaata hai****Daya wahan pahonchta hai, Mishti Darwaza kholti hai**

Mishti: Aap?

Daya: Jee , Main Daya hun, Shonali ka senior

Mishti: Wo ab yahan nahi rehti

Daya: Nahi rehti matlab?

Mishti: Di, apna ghar chodke kahin aur chali gayi hai, hum nahi jaante kahan

Daya: Chali gayi?

Mishti: Haan

Daya: Thik hai, Ek glass paani milega ?

Mishti: Zarur, andar aaiye, main paani laati hun

**Daya andar jaata hai ,Mishti uske liye paani laati hai, tabhi Daya ki nazar diwar par latki ek photo par padhti hai **

**Daya us photo ko dekhkar hairan tha**

Daya: Ye photo mein jo log hain wo kaun hai?

Mishti: Wo maa aur baba hain

Daya: Aur ye jo unke saath bacchi hai wo?

Mishti: Wo Shonali Di hai

Daya: Kya? Wo Shonali hai? Wo pakka tumhari Shonali Di hai?

Mishti: Haan, Bhale hi mere man mein unke liye kadhvaahat hai, lekin wo kadwaahat itni bhi badi nahi hai ki main apni Di ko hi pehchaan na sakun ofcourse wo Shonali Di hai

**Ye Sab jaanke Daya bahot shocked tha... wo wahan se chala gaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Daya yahan raste bhar yahi soch raha tha ki jise bachpan mein usne kisi ke haath mein apne haathon se saumpa tha, wo itne dino se uske saamne thi aur usey ehsaas bhi nahi hua<br>**

Daya(thinking): Itne dino tak meri Shona mere saamne thi, mere paas thi aur mujhe is baat ka ehsaas bhi nahi hua... Kahi isi liye to Shona mujhse naraz nahi rehti, ki Shona ko pata hai ki main uska bhai hun...

Lekin agar aisa kuch hai to usey khush hona chaiye, mujhse naraz nahi...

**Ye sab sochte huye Wo sadak ke bichon beech jaa raha tha , Tabhi ek gaadi uske paas aake ruki**

**Usme Abhijeet tha**

Daya: Abhijeet tum is waqt tum yahan?

Abhijeet: Yahi sawal main tumse kar sakta hun... Daya tum pareshan lag rahe ho batao kya baat hai

Daya: Aisi koi baat nahi hai

Abhijeet : Daya koi to baat zarur hai batao mujhe

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet koi baat nahi hai

Abhijeet: Tumhe hamari dosti ka waasta, batao mujhe...

Daya: Ghar chalo phir batata hun

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**IN CID Bureau **

**Sab bureau aa chuke they... Sachin aur Kavin kisi information par kaam kar rahe the tabhi  
><strong>

Kavin: Kya baat hai Sachin, Bahot thake huye lag rahe ho

**Nikhil bhi wahan aata hai**

Nikhil: Haan sir aapki aankhen laal ho rahi hain, aap soye nahi nahi kya raat bhar

Sachin(blushing): Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

Kavin: Arey aise kaise koi baat nahi hai, Koi to baat hai, Nikhil thik keh raha hai, aankhen laal hain tumhari

Sachin(Blushing): Tum bhi na yar...

**Tabhi Abhijeet bhi wahan aata hai**

Abhijeet: Kya ho raha hai ye, Kyun pareshan kar rahe ho usey tum sab ?

Kavin: Kuch nahi sir ye sab Nikhil ne shuru kiya tha

Nikhil: Nahi sir maine kuch nahi kiya...

Abhijeet: Accha thik hai, kaam karo tum sab apna

**Abhijeet Sachin ke paas aata hai **

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai Sachin, Raat bhar soye nahi kya? Bahot thake huye lag rahe ho

Sachin(Blushing): Kya sir aap bhi

Abhijeet: Arey ye sab to hoga hi, aakhir humare Freddy ke baad pehle bali ke bakre tum hi bane ho

**All started laughing**

Kavin: Arey sir aaj Daya sir nahi aaye

Abhijeet: Nahi... wo Daya aaj thoda late aayega..

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE NIGHT<strong>

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Purvi kuch kaam kar rahi thhi , Tabhi Schin usey piche se gale lagata hai  
><strong>

Purvi: Ye aap kya kar rahe hain Sachin ji

Sachin: Lo, tumhe itna bhi nahi pata ki main Romance kar raha hun

Purvi: Wo sab to thik hai Sachin ji lekin, Maa aa gayi to, darwaza to band kar dete aap

Sachin: Arey to aa jaane do, Apni biwi ke saath Romance kar raha hun, padosi ki chaachi se nahi jo wo kuch kahengi

**Sachin Purvi ka haath pakad ke us ke saath dance karne lagata hai**

**Thodi der dance karne ke baad , Purvi apna haath chudati hai aur phir kuch kaam karne lagti hai**

Sachin: Arey main yahan Romance ke mood mein hun aur tum ho ki ...

Purvi: Please Sachin ji kaam karne deejiye... aur waise bhi yahan ki haalat dekhke aisa nahi lagta ki mere yahan aane se pehle is kamre mein koi insaan rehta tha

Sachin: To tum kya kehna chaahti ho, Main insaan nahi hun

Purvi: Maine aisa kab kaha, Ab dekhiye na , ye Almirah, aisa lag raha hai, barson se saaf nahi hua, main apna saaman kahan rakhungi

Sachin: Accha,main madat karun haalat sudhaarne mein hmm?

**Wo Purvi ke paas aata hai, usko god mein uthata hai**

Purvi: Yeh kya kar rahe hain aap Sachin ji, neechey utaariye mujhe

Sachin: Madat kar raha hun tumhari haalat sudhaarne mein

Purvi: Sachin ji Maa...!

**Sachin usey neechey utaarta hai, Peechey dekhta hai koi nahi tha, Tabhi Purvi neechey bhaag jaati hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN KAVIN'S HOUSE<br>**

**Kavin bahot pehle aaj ghar aa gaya tha, Wo kuch taiyyari kar raha tha, Tabhi Shonali ghar ke andar aati hai aur Kavin saari lights off kar deta hai  
><strong>

Shonali: Ye lights ko kya ho gaya , Kavin! Kavin...

Kavin... Kahan ho tum, light phir chali gayi, Tumne bill nahi bhara tha kya, ab chup kyun ho, dekho light chali gayi hai mujhe kuch dikhai nahi de raha please yahan aao

**Tabhi Kavin ek candle jalake saamne aata hai, aur usey ek cake pe rakh deta hai**

Shonali: Ye sab kya hai Kavin...

Kavin: Shhh...

Shonali: Kya hai ye sab?

**Kavin kuch time wait karta hai, Aur phir tabhi saari lights on hoti hain**

Kavin: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday , Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Dear Shonali , Happy Birthday to you

**Shonali ye sab dekhke bahot khush thi, uski aankhen bhar aayi thi**

Shonali: Aaj mera Birthday hai?... Itne saalon mein to main bhool hi gayi thi ki mera birthday kab aata hai

Kavin: Arey yar tv serial ki actress mat bano, badi mushkil se is cake liye khud ko resist kiya hai...please cut the cake, I cant wait

Shonali: Hmm...

**Wo cake kaatti hai, aur ek peice Kavin ko khilati hai**

Shonali: Thank you so much Kavin Thank you very very much

**Shonali Kavin ko gale laga leti hai,Kavin bhi usey ek haath se gale lagata hai, Kavin ko aisa laga ki bas vo pal wahin theher jaaye**

***SHOVIN Again lost***

**"Dil Ibadat Kar Raha Hai  
>Dhadkane Meri Sun,<br>Tujhko Main Kar Loon Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun.  
>Zindgi Ki Shakh Se Loon Kuchh Hasin Pal Le Chun<br>Tujhko Main Kar Loo Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun"**

** Tabhi Door bell bajti hai Shovin come back to senses**

**Shonali, Kavin se alag hoti hai.**

**Kavin darwaza kholta hai, To dekhta hai ki Koi Bouquet lekar khada tha aur us Bouquet pe note tha "Happy Birthday"  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PART ALSO**

* * *

><p><strong>Kavin darwaza kholta hai, To dekhta hai ki Koi Bouquet lekar khada tha aur us Bouquet pe note tha "Happy Birthday"<strong>

Kavin: Kaun

**Wo Bouquet neechey karta hai, Wo Daya tha**

Kavin: Arey sir aap... Please come in, Please come in

Daya: Happy Birthday Shonali

Shonali: Thankyou Sir

Kavin: Arey Shonali, Sir ko bhi cake khilao

**Shonali, Daya ko cake khilati hai**

Daya: Ye Bouquet tumhare liye hai Shonali

Shonali: Aap yahan aaye uske liye shukriya, lekin ye bouquet main nahi rakh sakti Sir

Daya: Shonali, please isey tum rakhogi to mujhe accha lagega

Shonali: Maine kaha na sir, aap yahan aaye uska tah-e-dil se shukriya, lekin Bouquet main nahi lungi

Daya: Baba ke liye bhi nahi Shonali...

**Shonali palat jaati hai**

Daya: Kis baat ki itni badi saza de rahi ho apne **bhai** ko shonali

**Kavin, Shonali dono ssunke hairan they**

Shonali: Maine kaha tha sir, ek senior aur ek junior hone ke alawa hum dono ka koi rishta nahi hai, please yahan se chale jaiye

Daya: Shonali, main sach jaan chuka hun, please ab ye jhoot aur mat bolo, Tumhare ghar gaya tha main... Jaan chuka hun ki tum Devnath Mukherji ki nahi Balki humare baba, Shubroto Chokrabarty ki beti Shonali ho...

**Shonali aur Kavin ye sab sunke hairan they, Shonali palatti hai**

Shonali: Accha hai, ki aap sach jaante hain, aur jab aap sach jaan hi chuke hain , To ek baat aur sun lijiye, main aapki shakal se nafrat karti hun, Main nahi chaahti thi ki aapko humare rishte ka sach pata chale, lekin jaante hi hain to ye bhi sun lijiye, main aapko apni aankhon ke saamne bardasht nahi kar sakti, main chaahti hun abhi isi waqt aap ye ghar chodkar chale jayen, Please leave...

Daya: Chala jaunga, tum chaahti ho ki main chala jaun to main chala jaunga Lekin ek baat ka mujhe jawab do, Aisa kaunsa kusoor hua hai mujhse jo tum mujhe itni badi saza de rahi ho, mera chehra tak nahi dekhna chaahti

Shonali:Wah, Kusoor karne wala ye puch raha hai ki us se gunah kya hua? Itna kuch bigaadne ke baad aap puch rahe hain ,Mera kusoor kya hai

Daya: Haan Shonali, mujhe sach mein samajh nahi aa raha tum mujhse kis baat par naraz ho , Main to tumhara bhai hun aur tumhara bura , to main sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakta, Main tumhara saga bhai hun Shonali, Tumhe...

Shonali: Sage bhai hain aap mere, Sage bhai hain, lekin koi saga bhai , apni behen ko is tarah se akele nahi chodta

Daya: Tum galat soch rahi ho Shonali... Main ...

Shonali: Bas keejiye...

**Wo wahan se apne room mein chali jaati hai**

Daya: Shonali...

**Daya uske piche jaane hi wala tha ki tabhi**

Kavin: Please sir ruk jaiye, Aap dono ke rishte mein kya hua ye to main nahi jaanta, lekin haan, itna zarur hai ki aapke aane se pehle Shonali bahot khush thi aur uske chehre par itni khushi maine pehli baar dekhi thi...Lekin aapke aane se uski saari khushi...

Daya: Lekin Kavin

Kavin: Please sir, Is waqt main aapse request karta hun aap chale jaiye, please sir, Please

**Daya wahan se chale jaata hai**

**Yahan Shonali apne room mein ro rahi thi**

**Kavin uske paas jaata hai, Uske kandhe par haath rakhta hai**

**Shonali usey dekhke uske gale lag jaati hai aur rone lagti hai**

**Kavin usey sambhalne ki koshish karta hai**

Kavin: Rona band karo Shonali, Sab thik ho jaega

Shonali: Har baar aisa kyun hota hai, Jab bhi meri zindagi thodi thik hone lagti hai, Sab kuch galat hone lagta hai, sab kuch bikhar jaata hai

**Kavin uske chehre par haath rakhta hai**

Kavin: Aisa nahi hai Shonali, tum dekhna sab thik ho jaega, sab kuch, aur kuch ho na ho, aur koi ho na ho main humesha tumhare saath rahunga, I promise

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>  
><span>

**IN SachVi's House**

**Sachin uthta hai to dekhta hai ki Purvi uske saamne muskurakar baithi thi , uske saamne chai ke cups they aur wo Sari pehne thi , aur uske haath mein Pankha jhal rahi thi  
><strong>

Purvi(in old film style): Uthiye Prannath, main aapke liye garam garam, green tea laayi hun, pee lijiye, phir hume bureau jaana hain

Sachin: Kya? Ye sab kya hai?

Purvi: Ye chai hain Prannath dekh lijiye waisi hi hai jaisi aapko pasand aayegi

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Purvi, Aur tum mujhe Pran- nath kyun bula rahi ho?

Purvi: Ab main aapka naam thodi na le sakti hun, Aap to mere Swami hai

**Sachin usey bithata hai**

Sachin(in the same tone): Aisi baaten tum kyun kar rahi ho praan priye, tum ne kal raat kuch ulta seedha khaa liya tha kya ?

Purvi: Kaisi baaten kar rahe hain Pran-nath, main to keval wahi khaati hun jo aap mujhe dete hain, aapka aadesh mere sar maathe par

Sachin: To yeh batao pran-priye tumhari tabyat to thik hai?...Tumne yeh Saari pehen rakhi hai, aur mujhe baar baar pran-nath bula rahi ho, aisa prateet hota hai jaise main kisi purani movie ka scene dekh raha hun, ab bata bhi do ki tum par ki chiz ka asar hai? Koi jaadu tona to nahi kar gaya tum par

Purvi: Aisi baat nahi hai Pran-nath, main bilkul thik hun, mere upar kisine jaadu tona nahi kiya, wo to ye aapki (**SHOWING HIM A DAIRY)** is dairy ka asar hai mujhpe

Sachin: Ye Dairy... Ye Dairy tumhe kahan se mili, Dekho Purvi Lauta do mujhe laao

Purvi: Accha thik hai, aaiye aur khud le lijiye ye Diary

**Sachin Purvi ke pichey bhaagta hai us Diary ke liye**

**Wo usey pakad leta hai aur Bed pe apne saath bitha deta hai **

Sachin: Ye Dairy tumhe kahan se mili?

Purvi: Wo kal main aapka cubboard saaf kar rahi thi na to bas wahi mili

Sachin: Madam, kisine aapko nahi sikhaya ki dusron ki dairy padhna bad manners

Purvi: Dairy agar dusron ki hoti to na, hum to ek hi hain, aur waise bhi aisa kya hai is Diary mein jo main nahi padh sakti, Koi raaz hai kya?

Sachin: Madam pati ke baare mein agar dheere- dheere pata chale to pyaar badhta hai

Purvi: Accha..

Sachin: Hmm... Waise, ye batao ki ye kya hulia banaya hai ? Ye Sari, wo bhi purane films ke heroine jaisi?

Purvi: Aapki Diary mein padha, ki teenage se aapka sapna tha ki aapko ek purani movie ki actress jaisi biwi chaiye, bas isliye taiyyar ho gai is tarah , aur waise bhi maa ne aaj kisi puja ke liye aise taiyar hone ko kaha hai

Sachin: Hmm to ye baat hai, To purani filmo ki tarah ye nahi pata tumhe, aage ki kahani kya hoti hai?

Purvi: Kya hoti hai?

**Sachin uske bahot paas jaata hai, Purvi uthne lagti hai Sachin uska palla pakad leta hai , Purvi jaane lagti hai, Sachin usey pichey se gale lagata hai, aur usey kiss karne lagta hai,Purvi aur door bhaagti hai Sachin usey phir pakadke usey apne karib kheechta hai**

**Tabhi Anjahli ji wahan aati hai, Purvi unhe dekh leti hai  
><strong>

Purvi: Sachin ji Maa...

Sachin: Tumhe kya lagta hai main dubara bewakoof banunga ?

**Purvi usey dhakka deti hai**

Purvi: Sachin ji sach mein Maa hain

Anjali ji: Aa, Wo, aa... Main ye keh rahi thi, ki agar tum dono ko apne romance se fursat mil jaaye to tum dono Satyanarayan Katha ke liye taiyyar hoke neechey aa jana

Sachin: Maa wo...

**Anjali ji haste huye chali jaati hai**

Purvi: Sachin ji aap bhi na, hadd karte hain , Maa kya sochti hongi

Sachin: Kya soch rahi hongi, yahi soch rahi hongi, ki accha hai, mujhe jald hi apne pote ya poti ka chehra dekhne ko milega

Purvi: Sachin ji aap...

Sachin: Accha baba taiyyar ho jao, katha bhi hai aur phir hume Bureau bhi jana hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN KAVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

**Shonali kal puri raat Kavin ki baahon mein waise hi zamin par rote rote so gayi thi, usey ye ehsaas bhi nahi hua, ki wo puri raat uski baahon mein thi **

**Shonali ki aankh khulti hai to wo dekhti hai wo Kavin ki baahon mein thi, Wo us se alag hoti hai ,Kavin bhi uske hilne se uth jaata hai**

Kavin: Coffe pee lo

Shonali: Nahi main thik hun

Kavin: Main tumhe option nahi de raha, bata raha hun ki main coffee bana raha hun, ek apne liye aur ek tumhare liye, You'll feel better

**Kavin jaane lagta hai**

Shonali: To phir,tum baitho main banati hun

Kavin: Ek baar mere haath ki piyenge na madam, apne haath ki bhool jayengi

**Thodi der baad, Kavin coffee lata hai**

Kavin: There you go Here's your coffee Mera chehra mat dekho, Piyo aur pike batao kaisi hai

**Shonali Coffee piti hai**

Kavin: Kaisi hai?

Shonali: Bahot acchi

Kavin : Wo to hogi hi , mere haath mein itna pyaar jo hai

Shonali: Pyaar sirf tumhare haath mein hi nahi

Kavin: Kya matlab...

Shonali(in confusion): Kuch nahi, Taiyyar ho jaate hain na late ho raha hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**AT SachVi's house**

**Sachin Purvi ke paas aake khada ho jaata hai Sachin Purvi ko dekh raha tha  
><strong>

Purvi: Aise kya dekh rahe hain aap mujhe?

Sachin: Wo Purvi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi

Purvi: Kya baat hai

**Wo Sachin ka haath thaamti hai**

Purvi: Ab bataiye kya hua, kya baat hai

Sachin: Maine tumhe kaha tha ki hum honeymoon par bahar zarur jaenge, lekin ACP sir hume chutti nahi de sakte isliye...

Purvi: Bas itni si baat , Kya Sachin ji dara diya tha aapne mujhe, Hum agar nahi jaa paa rahe, to koi badi baat nahi ,hum phir kabhi jayenge , aur waise bhi maine aapse kaha tha na, hum bandhan mein bandhen, naa bandhen, jasbaat ka rishta to dil se hota hai na? phir ye to sirf chota sa honeymoon hai

Sachin: Tumhe koi pareshani nahi hai is baat se ki hum honeymoon par nahi jaa rahe

Purvi: Sachin ji, humara rishta ek mazboot vishvaas se bandha hai,jis rishtey mein vishvaas ho na, usme in sab chizon ki zaruat nahi hoti , Aur waise bhi jahan aap mere saath hon, wahi humara honeymoon

**Sachin smiled**

Purvi: Accha ye sab chodiye, aap haath muh dho leejiye, Maa-Baba, khaane ke liye neechey humara intezar kar rahe hain

**Sachin washroom jaata hai, aur Purvi kaam karne lagti hai**

**Tabhi Purvi ko ek unknown number se call aata hai**

Purvi: Hello, inspector Purvi hear

"Maine aapko Hi, Hello bolne ke liye phone nahi kiya hai"

Purvi: Kaun bol raha hai ye?

"Zaruri wo nahi hai ki main kaun hun,Zaruri ye hai ki main aapko ye bataun ki jis pati par aapko itna wishvaas hai , wahi pati aapko dhokha de raha hai , Wo aapke alawa kisi aur se bhi milta hai"

**Aur call dis-connect ho jata hai**

Purvi: Kya bakwaas hai ye kaun bol raha hai ? Hello hello...

**Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin: Kya hua, Kiska call tha

Purvi: Kuch nahi Sachin ji wrong number tha... Neechey chalen


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING... HERE IS THE NEXT**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT MORNING <span>**

**HERE IN SACHVI'S HOUSE **

**Purvi apne kapde dhoke unhe sukha rahi thi Tabhi Sachin uske paas jaake khada ho gaya**

**Purvi kapde jhatka jhatka kar sukha rahi thi kuch cheente Sachin par bhi udd rahe they**

Purvi: I am so sorry maine dekha hi nahi ki aap yahan aakar khade hain

Sachin: It's o.k

**Sachin Purvi ko gale lagata hai**

Purvi: Kya ho gaya hai aapko, aap is tarah se... Chodiye Sachin ji

**Sachin usey chodta hai **

Sachin: Ye kya hai Purvi, ghar mein hota hun to bolti ho ghar hai koi aa jaega, Office mein romance karta hun to kehti ho Office hai, Kichen mein tum khana bana rahi hoti ho, Raat mein akele hote hain to kehti ho neend aa rahi hai tumhe, aadmi romance karey to kab karey?

Purvi; Sachin ji aap naraz mat hoiye na...

**Tabhi vahan Pritha aati hai**

Pritha(clearing her throat) : ahm..ahmm

Purvi: Pritha

Sachin: Pritha... (usey gale lagata hai) Kaisi hai meri behen?Sab thik hai na, Kab aai tu?

Pritha: Bas abhi abhi bhaiya, aur ghar mein sab thik hai

Sachin: Chal accha hai aa gayi, tum bhabhi- nanad baithke baaten karo, main Maa se kehke bhijwata hun kuch

**Sachin chala jaata hai**

Purvi: Kaisi hai? Sab thik hai na ghar mein? Aai- Baba, Vaibhav

Pritha: Sab thik hai Aai-Baba Vaibhav aapko bahot yaad karten hain

Purvi: Tu bata... Ek minute, tera chehra utra lag raha hai, Vaibhav se jhagda hua kya?Kuch kaha usne tujhe

Pritha: Nahi bhabhi aisi baat nahi hai

Purvi: To phir kya hua bata mujhe... Bhabhi to Maa saman hoti hai, apni Maa se chupayegi , Bol kya hua

Pritha: Sab mard ek jaise hote hain Bhabhi , Shadi ke baad love affairs,

Purvi(Haste huye): Kuch bhi Pritha ? Tu jaanti hai na Vaibhav tujhse kitna pyar karta hai phir bhi

Pritha: Bhabhi aap nahi jaanti, Shadi ke baad saare mard badal jaate hain, Aap dhyaan rakhna bhaiyya pe warna idhar ghar wali udhar bahar waali

Purvi: Kuch bhi bolti hai Pritha, bolne se pehle socha to kar, baat bhi apne bhaai ki kar rahi hai, Schin ji aisa kabhi kuch nahi karenge, aur Vaibhav bhi nahi, tune khaamakhan ke shak paal rakhen hain dekhna sab thik ho jaega

Pritha:Bhabhi mujhe ek aur baat karni thi aapse

Purvi: Kya?

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE IN KAVIN'S HOUSE <span>**

**Kavin uthke Shonali ko dhundh raha tha, par Shonali kahi nahi dikhi, usne dekha wo apnna phone bhi ghar pe chodke chali gayi thi**

**Thodi der baad Shonali wapas aati hai**

Kavin: Kahan chali gayi thi tum?

Shonali: Arey main paas mein dukan par thi, ghar mein ghee khatam ho gaya tha bas wahi lene gayi thi

Kavin: To bata ke nahi jaa sakti thi tum? Haan... Tumhe pata hai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha main tumhare liye...kaise kaise khayal aa rahe they man main,agli baar se bina bataye ghar se bahar nikli na tum to do thappad lagaunga tumhe

Shonali: Kavin main to bas paas mein gayi thi isme pareshan hone wali kya baat hai ?

Kavin: Itni si baat hai? Itni si baat hai Shonali... Shonali ye itni si baat nahi hai do you understand ? Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to main Kaise jee...

Shonali: Kya...

**Kavin palat jaata hai **

Shonali: Idhar dekho, apni baat puri karo

Kavin: Kuch nahi Bureau ke liye der ho raha hai

Shonali: Apni baat puri karo Kavin...

Kavvin: Kaha na kuch nahi, waise bhi tum ghar mein hoti ho nahi hoti ho mujhe us se kya waise bhi tumhe mujhe ek na ek din chodkar jaana hi hai to shuruaat abhi se kyun nahi

Shonali(thinking): Tumhare man ki baat to main jaanke rahungi Kavin, chaahe uske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna kyun na pade

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT NIGHT<br>**

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Kaafi raat ho chuki thi aur Sachin ab tak ghar nahi lauta tha  
><strong>

Purvi: Pata hai ki sir ne mere saamne Sachin ji ko kahin bheja tha lekin uska matlab ye nahhi ki call tak na kar sake, itni raat ho gayi hai aur ab tak nahi laute ye

**Tabhi Purvi ko phir ek unknown number se call aata hai **

Purvi: Hello

"Inspector Purvi... Yahan aap Sachin ko lekar pareshan hoke apna haal behaal kar rahi hain aur wahan aapka pati kisi aur ke saath Rangreliyan mana raha hai"

Purvi: Hello! Kaun bol raha hai

" Yakin na ho to apni aankhon se Hotel SKYLARK mein kamra no. 245 mein apni aankhon se apne pati ko kis aur ki baahon mein paiyega "

Purvi: Hello... Hello...

**Phone disconnect ho jata hai**

Purvi: Nahi nahi Sachin ji aisa nahi kar sakte... ye zarur koi Prank call hoga...

Tabhi usey subah Pritha ki kahi baat yaad aati hai

"Bhabhi aap nahi jaanti, Shadi ke baad saare mard badal jaate hain, Aap dhyaan rakhna bhaiyya pe warna idhar ghar wali udhar bahar waali"

**Purvi turant Hotel SKYLARK ke liye nikalti hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT KAVIN'S HOME<strong>

**Shonali Kitchen mein thi  
><strong>

Shonali: Tumhari man ki baat to main jaanke rahungi Kavin , Seedhe se na sahi , Ungli tedhi karke

**Kavin kitchen mein aata hai, dekhta hai Shonali khud pe kerosene daal rahi thi, aur uske haath mein Machis thi**

**Wo daudke Shonali ke paas jaata hai aur uske haath se machis hatata hai**

Kavin: Pagal ho gayi ho Shonali, Ye kya kar rahi thi tum

Shonali: Main kuch bhi karun is se tumhe kya?

Kavin: Pagal ho gayi ho tum Shonali, marne chali thi tum...khudko aag laga rahi thi tum

Shonali: Main chaahe kuch bhi karun tumhe is se kya fark padta hai, waise bhi main jiyun, marun,paani mein koodun,zeher kha lun , khud ko aag lagaun, tumhe to is baat se koi matlab nahi hona chaiye haina?...

Kavin: Pagal ho gayi ho Shonali, you are Mad, tum khud ko aag lagane jaa rahi thi aur keh rahi ho ki mujhe fark nahi padega ofcourse mujhe farak padega

Shonali: Lekin kyun?

Kavin: Because **I LOVE YOU DAMN IT**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT HOTEL SKYLARK<strong>

**Purvi room no 245 mein jaati hai wahan jaise hi darwaza kholti hai Sachin ko kisi aurat ke saath mein khule badan dekhke dang reh jaati hai, Yahan Sachin ko bhi hosh aata hai, Wo Purvi ko wahan dekhta hai, aur khudko bhi us hotel room mein dekhke hairan reh jaata hai  
><strong>

Sachin: Kaun ho tum aur main yahan kaise pahoncha?

Purvi ye sab, ye sab kya hai mujhe khud samajh nahi aa raha

Sachin Purvi, dono us hotel se bahar aate hain aur apne ghar jaate hain

**HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Purvi pareshan thi**

Sachin: Main jaanta hun Purvi, meri kahi kis bhi baat par abhi tum yakin nahi karogi , Lekin yakin maano Purvi main tto khud us aurat ko nahi jaanta, ye tak nahi jaanta ki us hotel mein main kaise pahonccha..

Purvi: Bas keejiye Sachin ji Shant ho jaiye... Main jaanti hun ki aapne kuch nahi kiya... Aap mujhe dhoka nahi de sakte aur ye main apne pure vishvas se keh rahi hun... Aap ye sab sochne se bhi pehle apni jaan le lenge... Main to ye sochke pareshan hun, ki aisi ghatiya harkat aapke saath kar kaun sakta hai

Sachin:Kis mitti ki bani ho tum Purvi ? Tumhari jagah agar koi aur mujhe us haalat mein dekhta, to shayad mera chehra bhi dekhna pasand nahi karta , par tum...

Purvi: Maine kaha tha na Sachin ji main humara rishta pyaar ka kam Vishvaas ka zyada hai koi bhi insaan itni aasani se mera vishvas aap pe se uthwa nahi sakta kabhi nahi

**Sachin ye sab sunke Purvi ko gale laga leta hai**

_**"Tujhe milke laga hai  
>Yeh tujhe dhundh raha tha main<strong>_

_**Tujhe milke laga hai**_  
><em><strong>Yeh tujhe dhundh raha tha main<strong>_

_**Tujh mein hai kuch aise subah sa**_  
><em><strong>Jiski khaatir main tha jaga sa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa tu mere Khwab sajaa ja re<strong>_

_**maahi aaja re maahi aaja re**_

_**Tujh mein hai kuch aisi subah sa**_  
><em><strong>Jiski Khaatir main tha jaga sa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa tu mere khwab sajaa ja re"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Shonali, vo sab sunke hairan thi<strong>

Shonali: Kavin ye tum

Kavin: Haan Shonali I love you... Pata nahi kaise par bas... Ho gaya

**Shonali chup thi**

Shonali: Ye tum jo keh rahe ho wo sach hai?

Kavin: Haan Shonali, kab hua kaise hua main nahi jaanta lekin yahi sach hai, Lekin Shonali, tumse main kuch nahi kahunga kyunki tum pyar nahi karti mujhse

Shonali: Ye sab tum kya bol rahe ho?

Kavin:Main jaanta tha ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti thi, I knew it, bas isliye ye baat nahi batana tha mujhe tumhe Shonali dekho...main nahi chaahta tum jaano ki main tumhe chaahne laga hun, kyunki tum mujhe kabhi pyaar karogi hi nahi

Shonali: Bas karo Kavin... Bas karo kitni aasani se taye kar liya tumne ki main tumhe nahi chaahti, tumse pyaar nahi karti haan, Arey aise kaise main us insaan se pyaar na karun jo mujhse itna pyaar karta hai, jo meri har choti choti baat ka khayal rakhta hai, jo meri baat kahe bina samjh jaata hai, Aisa insaan se kaise pyaar nahi hoga mujhe

Kavin: Shonali ye tum...

Shonali: Haan Kavin... **I LOVE YOU TOOO... **chaahne lagi hun main bhi tumhe

**Kavin usey pakadta hai**

Kavin: Sach Shonali you love me...?

Shonali: Yes...

**Kavin Shonali ko gale laga leta hai**

Kavin: To phir ye sab tum kya kar rahi thi... Ye kerosene...ye...

**Shonali has padti hai **

Shonali: Paani tha, Kerosene ki bottle mein... Taki tumhare jasbaat nikalwa sakun

**Dono has padte hain**

Kavin: Shonali, tum pagal ho tumne mujhe dara diya tha

Shonali: Agar main ye sab nahi karti to tum apne man ki baat mujhe bolte hi nahi

Kavin: Shonali...

**Wo Shonali ko gale laga leta hai**

_**"Tu hi hai mere dil ki tamanna  
>Teri hi yaadein har lamha<br>De Mujhe de apna aanchal  
>Dhoop mein jalta main harpal<strong>_

_**Tujh mein hai kuch aisi ghata sa**_  
><em><strong>Jiske Liye Hoon mein pyaasa sa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aa Tu Meri Pyaar bujha ja re<strong>_

_**Dil Roye ya ilahi tu aaja mere maahi**_  
><em><strong>Dil ROya ya ilahi tu aaja mere maahi<strong>_

_**Mere maahi Mere maahi**_  
><em><strong>ho Aaja mere maahi Dil Roye ya ilahi<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu Aaja mere maahi Dil Roye ya ilahi<strong>_

_**maahi maahi maahi maahi maahi maahi"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL FOR THEIR REVIEWS **

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT DAY<span>**

**Here in SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**SachVi kal raat ki baat se bahot pareshaan they**

Sachin: Pata nahi, kaun hai jo hum dono ke rishte se khush nahi hai , Tumne us number ko trace kiya Purvi

Purvi: Wo darasal, mujhe kal raat ke baad se, matlab... mera dimag hi kaam nahi kara raha tha, main trace karti hun abhi

Sachin: Haan jaldi please trace karo

**Purvi, us phone ko trace karne lagti hai**

Purvi: Ye phone ki location to humare ghar ke aas paas hi hai, infact humare ghar ki hai

Sachin: Aise kaise ho sakta hai Purvi, acche se check karo

Purvi: Oh No! ye call to ek internet call hai , is se kaise pata chalega

Sachin: Koi baat nahi, Ye ek cyber case hai, main apne ek dost ko jaanta hun, jo cyber cases handle karta hai, main usey bolta hun, I.p address crack karne ke liye

Purvi: Theek hai, Sachin ji...

Sachin: Haan,

Purvi: Sachin ji ye bataiye ki aapne kabhi kisi ke pyar ke... mera matlab hai love proposal ko reject kiya hai?

Sachin: Kya? Kya matlab Purvi

Purvi: Bataiye na Sachin ji, is case ko madat mil sakti hai

Sachin: Aisa to kuch nahi hua tha

Purvi: Dekhiye yaad keejiye, ho sakta hai kisi ka aap crush hon, usne aapko prupose kiya ho, dekhiye ye sab bahot normal hai , School aur colleges mein,mere saath bhi hua hai ho sakta hai, koi aapko pasand karta ho...

Sachin: Dekho Purvi, jo kuch tha maine tumhe bata diya hai, iske aage mujhe nahi pata

Purvi: Accha aapke dost

Sachin: Purvi School time mein mere zyada dost nahi hain, kaafi Shy type ka tha, school time mein mere le deke 4 dost they, Ritwik, Ankta, Subav, Shivani

Purvi: Shivani, Ankita inme se koi aapko like karta ho, any guess

Sachin: Dekho Purvi, Ritwick aur Ankita committed they, to Ankita nahi ho sakti, aur Shivani bahot shy kism ki thi, mujhe nahi lagta ki wo ho sakti hai par haan, 1 hafte pehle meri aur Shivani ki mulakat hui thi, aur maine usey bataya tha ki meri tumse shaadi hui thi , par mujhe nahi lagta wo aisa karegi

Purvi: Kahan mile they us se aap aur kya baat hui thi exactly aapke beech mein

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT KAVIN'S HOUSE<span>**

**Shonali uthti hai , Kavin ke room mein jaati hai, Kavin uske pichey se aata hai aur hug karta hai  
><strong>Shonali: He Durga Maa... Dara hi diya tha tumne mujhe

Kavin(coffee dete huye): Here's your Coffee Jaan ...

Shonali: Please Kavin, hum ek dusre ko... mera matlab hai ki... Dekho hum... committed hain iska matlab ye nahi hai ki tum mujhe Shona, Babu, Baccha , Jaan aisa kuch bhi bulaoge, I just hate it

Kavin: Waise Shona to main bilkul bula sakta hun , Tumhara Naam hai Shonali... Sweet and short, Shona, hai na meri Shona...

Shonali: Stop it Kavin.

Kavin: Accha, waise main soch raha tha, ki hum shadi kar len tum kya kehti ho? Dekho rehte bhi hum pati-patni ki tarah hain, I mean, pyaar phir takraar

Shonali: Kavin please kuch bhi kya tum...

Kavin: Arey, tum mazak le rahi ho I am serious

**Shonali sharmake palat jaati hai**

Kavin: Idhar dekhna zara... Tum bhi wahi chaahti ho na jo main chaahta hun? Bolo haina

Hey you are blushing... iska matlab tum bhi wahi chaahti ho...

**Shonali palatke usey dekhti hai aur bhaagne lagti hai**

_**Bann ke titli dil uda uda uda hai  
>Kahin doooor...<br>Bann ke titli dil uda uda uda hai  
>Kahin doooor...<br>Chal ke khushboo se juda juda juda hai  
>Kahin doooor...<br>Haadse ye kaise  
>Unsune se jaise choome andheron ko<br>Koi Nooor...  
>Bann ke titli dil uda uda uda hai<br>Kahin doooor..**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<br>**

Sachin: Main us se ek hafta pehle... haan yaad aaya Juhu ek mall mein mili thi humne numbers exchange kiye they aur maine usey ye bataya tha ki tumhari meri Shadi ho rahi hai

**Tabhi Sachin ko ek call aata hai**

Sachin: Kya? Wo Juhu ke area ke kisi cyber lcafe ka hai... haan adderss batao... haan... haan. accha thanks yaar , thanks for your help thank you so much

Purvi, hume Juhu jaana hoga

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT JUHU <strong>

**IN A CYBER CAFE**

Sachin(shows the man his batch): Tumhare is Cafe par se ek call kiya gaya tha , ye hai uska i.p adress, kauns computer hai

Cafe man us computer ko dhundh leta hai

Sachin: Great, ab ye batao ki ye computer, pichle 10 dino mein, ispe kitne log aaye, kuch record hai tumhare paas?

Man: Record kaise hoga sahab

Sachin: Accha pichle das dino mein tumne kisiko is PC ko istemaal karte dekha jispe tumhe shaq ho, jo pehle kabhi nahi aaya lekin pichle das dino mein aaya ho?

Man: Ek aurat thi sahab, wo aurat pehle kabhi nahi dekhi sahab lekin 3 din pehle hi usey roz yahan aate dekha, kaala chashma pehenke aati thi sahab, wo bhi raat mein, mujhe ajeeb lagta tha, raat mein bhala koi kaala chashma pehenta hai sahab?

Sachin: Thik hai agli baar agar wo dikhe to hume bula lena, ye humara card

Man: Thik hai sahab, Jai Hind sahab

Purvi: Sachin ji, wo hotel, hotel SKYLARK, ho sakta hai ki kisi tarah hume wahan se kuch pata chale

Sachin: Tum thik keh rahi ho

Purvi: Hume wahan jaana chaiye

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT KAVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

Kavin: Batao na Shonali hum shaadi kar sakte hain na?

Shonali: Is tarah se prupose karoge Shadi ke liye?

Kavin: Accha baba... ek minute

**Kavin apne ghutno par baithta hai**

Kavin: Ab batao, Shonali... Please Marry Me...

Shonali: Yes...

Kavin : Great... to hum kal hi court marriage karenge aur haan...

Shonali: Kavin kal kuch zyada hi jaldi nahi hai?

Kavin: Arey bade buzurgon ne kaha hai, Shubh kaam mein deri nahi karni chaiye isliye kal hi hum shadi karenge... aur haan, Abhijeet sir aur Tarika Mam ko bhi bol dena witness ki zaruat pad sakti hai, Shonali kitne saare kaam hain aur...

Shonali: Wah apni family ko inform nahi karoge, Tumhare parents... unka kya?

Kavin: Shona, meri premika hone se pehle tum meri dost ho aur mere sabhi dost ek baat jaante hain, tum bhi jaan lo, Mere parents, is duniya mein exist nahi karte

Shonali: Kya bol rahe ho Kavin...

**Kavin palat jaata hai**

Shonali: Batao mujhe, dekho idhar...

Kavin: Mere parents divorced hain, aur main nahi chaahta ki humari shaadi par unka saaya bhi pade

Shonali: Lekin wo tumhare parents hain Kavin aur...

Kavin: Shona please main unke baare mein baat nahi karna chaahta

Shonali: Dekho idhar,

**Kavin uski taraf dekhta hai**

Shonali: Thik hai agar tum nahi chaahte ki unke baare mein kuch bhi baat ho to nahi hogi I promise , aur jaise chaahte ho shaadi thik waisi hi hogi

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE<strong>

**Kaafi investigation ke baad ye pata chal chuka tha ki wo sab Sachin ki hi dost Shivani ne wo sab karwaya tha, aur SachVi ne usey pakad bhi liya tha**

Sachin: Bolo aisa kyun kiya tha tumne?

Shivani: Kyunki main tumse pyaar karti thi Sachin aur nahi chaahti thi ki tum mere alawa kisi aur ke sath raho isiliye,maine Purvi ke man mein shak paida karna shuru kiya, aur phir tumhe us din behosh karke hotel SKYLARK le gayi thi taaki tumhe Purvi us haalat mein dekhe aur tumse rishta tod de aur tum mere ho jao

Purvi: Galat socha tumne Shivani... Shivani, tumhe kya lagta hai, ye mangalsutra, ye saat phere, ye sab mazak hota hai, kisika vishwas hilana itna aasan hota hai?Is mangalsutra mein jitni takat hoti hai na Shivani, usey tum samajh nahi sakti, mehez moti nahi hain ye, aur tumhe kya laga Sachin ji ke upar se mera vishvas uth jayega, arey us raat ke baad se to main inpe aur bhi zyada bharosa karne lagi hun... tum jaisi ghatiya aurat mein taakat nahi us bharose ko todne ki, aur kya keh rahi thi tum ,, Tum Sachin ji se pyaar karti ho? Nahi agar tum Sachin ji se saccha pyaar karti na to tum unki khushi mein khush hoti, is tarah unhe badnaam nahi karti...

**Police usey le jaati hai**

**Yahan Sachin Purvi ki zaubaan se uske liye itna vishwaas sunke usey gale laga leta hai**

_**Jo Bhi Jitne Pal Jeeyu  
>Unhe Tere Sang Jeeyu<br>Jo Bhi Kal Ho Ab Tera Use Tere Sang Jeeyu  
>Jo Bhi Saanse Main Bharoo Unhe Tere Sang Bharoo<br>Chahe Jo Hona Rasta Use Tere Sang Chalu**_

_**Dil Ibadat Kar Raha Hai**_  
><em><strong>Dhadkane Meri Sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tujhko Main Kar Loo Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to aal the reviewers ... here is the next one**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Purvi ko ek message aata hai**

**"Because oF You have shared**

**in our lives by your friendship and love**

**We**

**Kavin and Shonali**

**invite you to share **

**the beginning of our new life together**

**When we exchange Marriage Vows **

**Today, 7 pm**

**at RadheKrishna Temple, Bandra**

**Dinner follows with that"**

Purvi: Sachin ji Aapko bhi wo message aaya hai?

Sachin: Haan abhi maine padha

Purvi: Ye sab... Mera matlab hai main to ye sab expect bhi nahi kar rahi thi... Shonali aur Kavin...

Sachin: Tumne bhale hi expect kiya ho na kiya ho main to jaanta tha ki ye to hona hi tha

Purvi: Par... aapne kaise...

Sachin: Dono ki aankhon mein pyaar padha tha ek dusre ke liye... Jaisi aapki nazron mein humare liye

**Wo usko apni taraf khichta hai... Aaj kuch khaas hai tumhare liye **

Purvi : Kya?

Sachin: Apni Aankhen band karo aur chalo mere saath

**Purvi uska haath thaamke jaati hai wo usey balcony mein le jaata hai **

Sachin: Purvi, Ab kholo apni aankhen

**Purvi aankhen kholti hai**

Purvi: Wow... Love birds... bahot sundar hain Sachin ji thank you so much

Sachin : Pasand aaye tumhe...

Purvi: Hmmm... aur ye colourful mitthu miya?

Sachin: Isey main jaanbujhke lekar aaya hun

Purvi: Kyun ?

Sachin; Ye tumse baat karega aur waise bhi ye chota hai, abhi acche se ud nahi paata

Purvi: Arey Mitthu Miyaa, aap to baat karna bhi jaante hain

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT EVENING<span>**

**Sab RadheKrishna mandir par aa gaye they, Shovin court marriage kar chukey they bas baari thi mandir mein saat phere lene ki **

**Shonali bas ek simple red saari mein thi, aur Kavin,formals mein sab wahan aate hain, Kavin ke bulave par Daya bhi aaya tha, Par Shonali ko ye baat pasand nahi aayi **

**Saari vidhiyan(rituals) shuru hoti hain**

Panditji: Vadhu ke kanyadaan ke liye Vadhu ke pita..

Kavin: Panditji, Shonali ke mata pita ab is duniya mein nahi...

Panditji: Koi baat nahi Vadhu ka bhai bhi kanyadaan kar sakta hai

Daya: Main karunga kanyadaan

Shonali: Nahi, ACP sir mera Kanyadaan karenge, wo mere pita jaise hi hain

ACP: Haan bilkul, lekin agar Daya Kanyadaan karna chaahta hai to thik hai...

Daya: Nahi sir aap bade bhi hain aur ye kaam aap ko hi karna chaiye

Shonali: Sir please, it is a request...

ACP: Thik hai

**ACP Shonali ka kanyadaan karte hain, Sab vidhiyon ke baad**

Panditji: Vivah sampanna hua

**All showered the flowers**

Panditji: Var vadhu ab apne bade buzurgon se aashirwaad len len

**Shovin, ACP sir ke pair choote hain**

ACP: arey arey ye kya kar rahe ho?

Shonali: Beti banaya hai aapne abhi, mera kanyadaan karke, apna aashirwaad nahi denge

ACP(Keeps his hand on her face): Mera ashirwaad to humesha tum dono ke saath hai, tum dono hi mere bacche ho...

Kavin: Aap sab ke liye maine dinner SURYA hotel mein arrane karwaya hai aap log please chaliye...

Abhijeet : Haan haan bilkul... Chalo

ACP: Tum sab jao, main aa nahi paunga

Kavin: Lekin sir...

ACP: Dekho Kavin samjho.. main sach mein aa nahi paunga... tum log jao, enjoy karo

Daya: Tum jao yaar mujhe kuch kaam hai

Kavin: Sir please chaliye na (**Shonali usey hairani se dekhti hai)**

Daya: Nahi Kavin mujhe sach mein kuch kaam hai.. thik hai, tum log jao, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT SURYA HOTEL<span>**

**Sab dinner kar rahe they**

Taarika: tum dono to chupe rustam nikle haan? Aur Kavin, maine tumse Shonali se baat karne ke liye kaha tha, Pyaar ho jaega, ye to socha hi nahi tha

Abhijeet: Taarika ji , pyaar kaise kis se ek pal mein ho jaaye ye taye thodi na hota hai, pyaar to kabhi bhi kisi se bhi ho sakta hai

Sachin: Sir aapko to bahot experience hai

Abhijeet: Jo bhi hai tum se to kam hai kyun?

Sachin: Sir wo...

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE NIGHT<span>  
><strong>

**AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE  
><strong>

**Kavin Shonali ko gaadi se utaarta hai aur usey god mein uthakar apne ghar ki entrance tak le jaata hai, Shonali was smiling**

**Kavin usey utaarta hai**

**Shonali andar jaane lagti hai tabhi wo usey rokta hai**

Kavin: Aan... aan...aan ek minute

**Thodi der baad Kavin ek aarti ki thaali aur kumkum waale paani ke saath aata hai**** phir wapas jaake kalsh bhi laata hai  
><strong>

Kavin: Agar mera bhara pura parivar hota to shayad tumhara in sab se swagat hota

**Wo uski aarti karta hai aur phir wo kalash gira ke apne pairon ke nishan banati hui andar aati hai**

**Kavin usey god me uthata hai aur apne bedroom tak le jaata hai apne bed par litata hai  
><strong>

Kavin: Tum chup kyun ho ...? Khush nahi ho

Shonali: Darti hun agar zyada khushi zaahir ki to shayad khushiyon ko nazar na lag jaaye,

**Kavin muskurate hue uske sar se kuch phool hatata hai aur usey kiss karta hai**

**_"O re piya haye.._  
><em> O re piya haye..<em>  
><em> O re piya<em>  
><em> Piyaaaaa...<em>**

**_ yehhh piya_**

**_ Nange pairo pe angaro_**  
><strong><em> chalti rahi haaye chalti rahi<em>**  
><strong><em> Lagta hai ke gairo mein<em>**  
><strong><em> Palti rahi haaye<em>**  
><strong><em> le chal wahan jo<em>**  
><strong><em> Mulk tera hai<em>**  
><strong><em> Jahil zamana<em>**  
><strong><em> dushman mera hai<em>**

**_ haaye_**

**_ O re piya haye.._**  
><strong><em> O re piya haye..<em>**  
><strong><em> O re piya haye..<em>**  
><strong><em> O re piya haye..<em>**  
><strong><em> O re piya haye.<em>."**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT MORNING<span>  
><strong>

**AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Sachin kamre ke bahar jhaank ke dekhta hai to Purvi Balcony me khadi kuch kar rahi thi  
><strong>

**Wo un love birds ko unke pinjre se bahar nikaal rahi thi**

Sachin: Kal to tumhe love birds bahot pasand aayi thi, phir tum ye kya kar rahi ho

Purvi: In love birds ki sahi jagah yahan nahi hai Sachin ji Unke liye to ye neela khula aasman bana hai, Mujhe ye bahot pasand hain, par inki aazaadi chheen kar main khush nahi reh sakti, Sochiye kaisa lage aapko agar kal ko koi bewajah kisi bekasoor ko kaid mein daal de accha nahi lagega na

**Sachin usey apni ore khichta hai**

Sachin: Kaid mein daalne waale puch rahe hain pnjra kaisa laga?

Purvi: Maine kaunsi kaid mein daala hai aapko

Sachin: Apne pyaar aur khoobsurti ki kaid mein

**Purvi apni palken jhuka leti hai**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

**Shonali uth chuki thi , Wo uthke Kavin ko uthane jaati hai**

Shonali: Utho Kavin, Subah ho gayi

**Kavin nahi uthta, To wo phir apne haath mein jug leta hai**

**Tabhi usey yaad aata hai ki usney kya kaha tha**

**"Mera to yahi tarika hai, Jab tumhaari biwi aaye na to us se bolna tumhe pyaar se uthaaye"**

**Wo paas mein pade gulaab ke phool se usey gudgudati hui uthati hai, Kavin uth jaata hai**

Kavin : Arey wah, aaj jug mein paani nahhi tha kya

Shonali: Kaha tha na , Jab biwi aaye to us se kehna tumhe pyar se uthaye

Kavinn: Isi tarah se baaten karti rahi aap madam to main bahot jald berozgaar ho jaunga

**Both smiled**

**Tabhi Shonali ko ek call aata hai...**

Kavin: Jao, uthaao, dekho, kaun humare first romance mein dakhal de raha hai

**Shonali Phone uthaati hai**

Shonali(with tears): Kyaa?... ... Kaise hua ye sab... Par... Main aati hun abhi

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<span>  
><strong>

**Sachin kuch kaam kar raha tha tabhi , Purvi uske paas aati hai kuch lekar aur uski peeth par rakhke naap lene lagti hai  
><strong>

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Ek minute, hilna band keejiye, chota pad raha hai, thoda aur badhana padega

Sachin: Tum mujhe bataogi kya ho raha hai?

Purvi: Arey ek minute, aap bas hilna band kijiye

Sachin: Purvi lekin mujhe pata to chale tum kar kya rahi ho Purvi...

Purvi: Ek minute Sachin ji sab pata chal jayega

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Haatachi kadi ani tondawar bot (**Fold your hands and finger on your lips)**

**Sachin hands fold aur finger apni lips pe rakh leta hai**

**Purvi pura naap le leti hai**

Purvi: Ho gaya , Ban jaega ab aapka sweater

**Purvi kitchen mein jaake kuch laati hai**

Purvi: Pehli baar upma banaya hai, chakiye aur bataiye kaisa bana hai

**Sachin jab chakhta nahi hai**

Purvi: Arey baba chakhiye aur batiaiye kaisa bana hai?

Sachin: Tum bhi ajeeb ho, tumne hi to bola tondawar bot ani haathachi kadi, ab aise mein main kaise chakh sakta hun Purvi

Purvi: Aaho asa kaaye (Aisa kya hai) Wo to bas aap hil rahe they isliye

**Both of them smiled**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

**Shonali bahot ghabrai aur tensed ho chuki thi, uske bas aankhon mein aansu they**

Kavin: Kya hua Shona? Tum itni ghabrai hui kyun ho...

Shonali(with tears): Kavin, wo bike,acc, Aounu... Kavin

**Kavin usey bithata hai**

Kavin: Baitho, ab bolo Shona, Kya hua haan bolo...

Shonali: Kavin wo Aounu ka bike se accident ho gaya hai

Kavin: Kya... Aounu ka accident... ? Kab kaise...

Shonali: Aaj, subah uski.. uski bike skit ho gayi

Kavin: Tum fikar mat karo hum abhi wahan chal rahe hain o.k? Kaun se hospital mein hai vo

Shonali: City hospital

**HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE**

**Purvi kuch pareshan hoke Sachin se thodi alag hoti hai**

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi?

Purvi: I am sorry Sachin ji, maine ek bahot badi baat aapse chupaai hai

Sachin; Kaisi baat? Purvi, batao

Purvi: Sachin ji, wo us din jab Pritha ghar pe aayi thhi na to usne us din mujhe bataya

Sachin: Kaisi baat Purvi?

Purvi: Sachin ji wo Pritha, Pritha Maa... Maa nahi banne wali Sachin ji

Sachin: Kya ye tum kya bol rahi ho Purvi?

Purvi: Main sach bol rahi hun Sachin ji, Pritha Maa nahi banne waali, infact wo Maa ban hi nahi sakti

Sachin: Ye... Ye tum kya bol rahi ho

Purvi: Vaibhav, aur Pritha ne jhoot bola tha, taaki zor zabardasti se hi sahi Aai un dono ke rishte ke liye maan jaayen,kyunki Aai kabhi ek... ek anaath ladki ko accept nahi karti, isliye unhone ye natak kiya tha, Pritha keh rahi thi ki shayad isi wajah se bhagwaan ne unki jeevan mein santaan sukh nahi likha, dono kabhi mata pita nahi ban sakte dono ne abhi test karaya to pata chala ki Pritha , bahot kamzor hai, aur vo kabhi Maa nahi ban sakti

Sachin(in shock): Ye sab...

Purvi: Ye sach sunna mere liye bhi utna hi kathin tha jitna ki aap ke liye

Sachin: Ye sab tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya... Haan, chup kaise rahi tum?

Purvi: Sachin ji main aapko...

Sachin: Nahi Purvi, itna bada sach chipaake tumne bahot galat kiya hai, bahot galat

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN HOSPITAL<strong>

**Outside O.T**

**ShoVin daudte huye wahan aate hain, Mishti jaise hi Shonali ko dekhti hai wo rone lagti hai aur usey gale laga leti hai**

Shonali: Pagli, ro mat, is tarah rota hai bhala koi, Humara Aounu bahot strong hai, kuch nahi hoga usey, mera vishwas kehta hai na, kuch nahi hoga usey

Mishti: Di Aounu, thik ho jaega na?

Shonali: Bilkul thik ho jaega, Maine Durga maa se prarthna ki hai na, wo bilkul thik ho jaayega

**Mishti usey phir gale laga leti hai**

Mishti: I am sorry Di, aap humesha se sahi thi, aur main humesha galat, agar aapka kehna maana hota, to aaj Aounu ki ye haalat nahi hoti, Sab meri galati hai sab meri galti

Shonali: Nahi Mishti, teri koi galati nahi hai, kuch nahi hua, Aounu bilkul thik hoga

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<strong>

**Sachin vo saari baaten sunke bahot pareshan aur shocked tha**

**Purvi wahan aati hai**

Purvi: I am Sorry Sachin ji, I am really sorry

Sachin: Ek baar batati to sahi Purvi, main to ye soch ke pareshan hun, kya hoga aar humari families mein sabko ye sab pata chalega, Aai to waise bhi apne usoolon ki pakki hain, agar unhe pata chala to meri Pritha, Meri Pritha ka kya hoga

Purvi: Ek baar agar wo hum logo se baat karte, to shayad , baat ki naubat yahan tak aati hi nahi, Lekin aap fikar mat keejiye, Koi na koi hal nikal hi aayega is pareshani ka

Sachin: Kaise hal niklega Purvi, Vaibhav aur Pritha ke is ek galat kadam ki wajah se, kitne logon ko thes paohnchegi, Maa- Baba un logon ko bhi to kitna kuch sunna padega

Purvi: I know Sachin ji, par aap tension mat leejiye, main Aai se baat karunhi

Sachin: Nahi Purvi Nahi... ye raita un dono ne phailaya hai, un dono ko hi isey sametna hoga, hum zindagi ke har kadam pe unki madat nahi kar sakte, bacche nahi hain wo dono, ab unhe khudke problem ka solution bhi khud dhoondna hoga

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT HOSPITAL<br>**

**Thodi der baad Doctor bahar aate hain  
><strong>

Shonali: Doctor, kaisa hai Aounu, usey kuch zyada hua to nahi na haan wo thik to hai na?

Doctor: Dekhiye wo bilkul thik hai is waqt, halaki zyada blood loss ki wajah se unhe hosh aane me thoda samay lagega... Now excuse me

Shonali: Durga maa, Onek onek dhonabbad

**After sometime**

**EK nurse bahar aati hai **

Nurse: Ji patient ko hosh aa gaya hai aap unse mil sakti hain

**Shonali aur Mishti khushi se uthke us se milne ke liye badhti hai**

Mishti: Rukiye Di!, ho sakta hai Aounu aapko yahan dekhke...

Shonali: Haan Mishti, Tu andar jaa, main bahar hi hun

**Inside the Room**

Anurag: Shonali Di... Shona di... di

Mishti: Aounu, Aounu... main hun, it is me

Anurag: Shonali di nahi aayi mujhe dekhne

**Tabhi wo dekhta hai Shonali bahar se jhaank rahi thi**

Anurag : Di, apne Aounu ko gale nahi lagaogi? uska haal nahi puchogi ye nahi puchogi ki kaisa hai tu?

**Shonali ye sunke daudke usey gale se laga leti hai , Kavin bhi wahan aata hai**

Anurag; I am sorry Di, maine aapko bahot dukh diye, takleefen di , par agar aaj main zinda hun, to sirf aapki wajah se

Shonali: Aisa nahi kehte Aounu

Anurag: Main thik hi to keh raha hun Shona Di, agar aapka pehnaya hua ganpati ka locket meri bike me adta nahi to bike pueri palat jaati aur main shayad wahi...

**Shonali, usey roti hai**

Anurag: Di, Apne bhaai ko maaf kar do Di, tum dekhna, main ek bahot accha bhai banunga, teri saari baaten maanunga Di, I promise, saari baaten maanunga tumhari, college bhi acche se jaunga, tumhe koi takleef nahi hogi Di I promise

Shonali: Haan Aounu (Wo usey gale lagati hai)

Mishti: Di, ab tu ghar chal, apne ghar , ab tu kahin aur nahi rahegi , humare saath rahegi, apne ghar mein

Shonali: Main tumhare saath nahi aa sakti Mishti

Mishti: Kyun Di, kya tune ab tak hum dono ko maaf nahi kiya?

Shonali: Aisi baat nahi hai Mishti, maine to tum dono ko kab ka maaf kar diya

Mishti: To phir di... Aap humare saath kyun nahi aana chaahti?

Shonali: Wo darasal...(Looks at Kavin)

Kavin: Kyunki Saali sahiba, ab aapki Di aapke is Jeeja aur apne is pati ke saath rehti hain

Mishti: Matlab, Di... Teri shadi ho chuki di, Congrats... Di(Hugging her)

Ghar chal di mujhe aap dono ki love story acche se sunni hai

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

Kavin: Accha laga tumhare dono ke beech ke man mutav door ho gaye ye dekhkar

Shonali: Mujhe apna parivaar wapas mil gaya is se zyada aur kya chaiye?

Kavin: Abhi tumhara parivaar pura nahi hua hai Shona

Shonali: Matlab?

Kavin: Matlab ki Shona, Tumhare Dada... matlab, Daya sir, jab tak wo is family ka hissa nahi.. family puri... kaise ho skti hai?

Shonali: Tum sab kuch jaante huye bhi ye keh rahe ho?

Kavin: Ho sakta hai jaise tumhare bhai behen ke bich me mis understanding thi tumhare saath, thik usi tarah tumhari bhi ho?

Shonali: Nahi Kavin... mujhe nahi lagta aisa kuch bhi hai... aur main is baare mein aur baat nahi karna chaahti

**Wo itna kehke chali jaati hai**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed... and sorry for late update of this story**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ONE YEAR AND 6 MONTHS LATER<span>**

**In CID office **

**Tabhi Abhijeet aata hai **

Abhijeet: Sachin Kavin ko phone lagao usey kaho jald se aa jaaye, Paasha ke aadmiyo ka pata lag chuka hai

Sachin: Paasha ke aadmi, thik hai sir main karta hun

**Kavin and Shonali enter**

Kavin: Sir aapne naam liya mera...

Abhijeet: Haan Kavin Paasha ki gang ka pata chal gaya hai

Kavin:Thik hai Sir, chalo Sachin Shonali

Abhijeet: Nahi Shonali tum yahi ruko

Shonali: Lekin, Sir

Abhijeet: Dekho Shonali yahan bhhi to kisi na kisi ka rehna zaruri hota hai isliye tum Purvi aur Pankaj yahi raho

Shonali:Thik hai Sir

Abhijeet: Aur Purvi tum humari location continuous track karte rehna, Thik hai

**Purvi didn't respond**

Abhijeet: Purvi...

Purvi: Ji Sir?

Abhijeet: Tumne suna nahi kya kaha maine

Purvi: Sorry sir

Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi, Shonali tum...

Shonali: Ji sir

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME TIME <strong>

**Koi aadmi Bureau me aata hai**

**" **Ms Shonali Mukherji ?

Shonali: Jee Mrs Shonali Kavin... jise aap dhundh rahe hain wo main hi hun Kahiye kya kehna chahte hain

"Dekhiye main Mr Devnath Mukherji Ka Wakil Rajesh Singh hun, Mujhe khabar hui ke aapki Shadi ho chuki hai isliye aapke Baba ki iccha thi ki aapki shadi hone par aapko unke bank ke locker ki chaabi di jaaye main wahi chhaabi aapko dene aaya hun"

Shonali: Please, Please mujhe wo Chhabi ...

"Wo Chhaabi main aapko de sakta hun , lekin uske liye mujhe aapke Marriage certificate ki zaruat hogi"

Shonali: Marriage Certificate... Accha thik hai, aap chaliye ghar mere saath

Shonali: Pankaj, Purvi, please sambhaal lena ye bahot zaruri hai

Pankaj: Thik hai aap jaiye hum dekh lenge

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

**Kavin Pankaj aur Purvi ko call karke ek jagah jaane ke liye kehta hai wo wahan jaate hain**

**Kaafi chhaan been karne ke baad  
><strong>

Purvi: Pankaj ruko

Pankaj; Kya hua Purvi

Purvi: Kisi ke rone ki aawaz aa rahi hai Pankaj

Pankaj: Mujhe koi aawaz sunai nahi de rahi Purvi

Purvi; Nahi Pankaj, maine kaha na ki aawaz hai... kisi bacche ki rone ki aawaz hai

Pankaj : Bacche ki rone ki awaaz...

**Purvi yahan wahan dhundhne lagti hai to usey jhaadiyon mein se aawaz aati hai, dekhti hai wahan ek chota sa baccha tha aur paas hi mein ek aurat ki laash, Wo bacchha bahot Chota tha, 9-10 months ka tha , Pankaj us laash ko check karne lagta hai**

**Purvi turant usey god mein utha leti hai, aur usey dekhke uski aankhen bhar aati hai, wo usey dekhke usey gale se laga leti hai**

Pankaj: Purvi is aurat ke paas se to kuch nahi mila...

Purvi(coming to senses): Pankaj main is dead body ko forensic lab bhijwa rahi hun tum is bacche ko lekar wapas jao

Pankaj:Purvi tum bureau jao main laash ko forensic...

Purvi: Maine kahana Pankaj is bacche ko leke jaoo, laash main bhijwati hun

Pankaj: Thik hai

* * *

><p><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<br>**

**Shonali apna marriage certificate dikhati hai**

"Ji thik hai, aap yahan sign kar deejiye , ye rahi aapki chhabi, waise Mr Devnath Mukherji ne apni will mein ek aur taufe ki baat ki thi aapki shadi ke baad aapko ek taufa dena tha, wo tha (takes out a box) ye box hai, aap dekh leejiye kya hai, accha ab main chalta hun"

Shonali: Jee Dhanyawaad

**Shonali opens the box, us mein Shonali ke naam 3 envelope they, jinpe unhe usey kab kholna hai aur padhna hai uski baat likhi thi**

**Shonali turant bank jaake us diary ko leke waapas aati hai, us diary ko pdhne walihoti hai ki tabhi door bell bajti hai **

**Shonali door kholti hai to dekhti hai Kavin aur Mishti they**

Shonali: Tum dono eksaath

Mishti: Haan di, Kya hua hum aapse milne nahi a sakte?

Shonali: Aisi baat nahi hai aaao na, andar baitho... kya lau coffee chai?.. kuch legi tu...

Mishti: Di ye mera ghar hai, aap formality mat karo, mujhe kuch chaiye hoga to khud le lungi

Shonali: Waise tum dono eksaath kaise?

Kavin: Kuch nahi Shona, wo mujhe pata chala tum ghar aa gayi, to maine bhi ghar jaane ka socha, raaste mein Mishti mil gayi to usey saath le aaya

Shonali: Aounu kaha hai?

Mishti: Aata hi hoga Di

Shonali: Tumhare saath kyu nahi aaya?

Mishti: Kyunki di Aounu, AounuRadha se milne gaya hai, aa jayega

**Tabhi Anurag wahan aata hai**

Mishti: Ye lo di Naam liya aur laad sahab haazir

Kavin: Arey saale sahab ye kya haalat hai... Bikhre huye baal, aankhon ke neechey kaalikh, Teri ye haalat kisne ki Baalik

Mishti: Kya hua, AounuRadha nahi aayi

Anurag: Has le di ... Par, Radhika wahan aati us se pehle wahan police aa gayi, jaise taise bach bacha ke aaya hun

Kavin: Arey aarey arey... Pyar ki shuruaat hai Rota hai kya... Aage aage dekh hota hai kya

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE IN THE BUREAU<span>  
><strong>

ACP: Itne maasum bacche par bhi rehem nahi khaaya, Maar diya iski Maa ko

Abhijeet: Haan sir, lekin jab tak iske pehchaan waale nahi mil jaate ye rahega kahan

ACP: Fikar mat karo Abhijeet jab tak iska koi apna nahi mil jaata tab tak ye baccha mere paas rahega

Abhijeet: Lekin sir bahot chota baccha aapke ghar reh paayega

Sachin:Bilkul thik keh rahe hain sir aap, baccha wakai bahot chota hai... Agar aap bura na maane to kya ye baccha hum apne ghar le jaayen ...Purvi iska dhyan rakh legi aur..

Purvi; Nahi Sachin ji, ye baccha humare ghar nahi aayega

Sachin: Ye kya kehh rahi ho tum Puvi, Maa mar chuki hai iski , is bacche ka tum acche se khayal rakh sakti ho

Purvi: Nahi Sachin, humdardi hai mujhe iski haalat par , par ye humare ghar nahi aayega

Sachin: Purvi...

**Purvi wahan se jaati hai, Sachin uske peechey jaata hai**

**Purvi ro rahi thi**

Sachin: Ye tum kya kar rahi ho Purvi...Haan, bin maa ka baccha hai Wo... aise kaise rahega... uski rone ki aawaz suno Purvi, cheekh chheeekh ke tumhe usey god mein lene ko keh rahi hai, usey gale lagane ko keh rahi hain

Purvi: Please Sachin ji, Main uski shakal tak nahi dekhna pasand karungi

Sachin: Ho kya gaya hai Tumhe Purvi? Kya bilkul mamta nahi bachi tumhare andar

Purvi: Haan haan nahi bachi mamta mere andar, maar daaala us haadse ne mere andar ki maa ko... Maar dala Sachin ji Maar daala(She sobes)

**Sachin usey gale lagata hai**

Purvi; Mujhe us bacche ko dekhke apne Kanha ke mere jism mein maujood hone ka ehsaas hota hai, aisa lagta hai, wo ab bhi mere andar saanse le raha hai...Is bacche se mujhe mat jodiye, Jis din ye jaega, main mar jaungi, main sehen nahii kar paungi

Sachin(with tears): Purvi jo kuch hua, usey ek bura sapna samajhne ki koshish kar... Is bacche ko kuch din ke liy apni Mamta dedo, Ye humare Kanhaiye tak zarur pahonchegi... Dekhna tum

**Purvi rote rote andar jaati hai aur us bacche ko god mein le leti hai**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

**Kavin ko phone aata hai**

Kavin: Haan sir, Kya? Accha main aata hun

Shonali: Kya hua

Kavin: Kuch nahi Shona tum baithke bhai behen se apne baat karo main aata hun

Shonali: Thik hai

**When he goes**

Mishti: Di idhar aa to

Shonali: Haan bol

Mishti: Good news hai kya koi

Shonali: Haan , Tujhe kaise pata

Mishti: Chehre par jo nikhar hai na di sab bata raha hai

**Shonali Apna hath apne chehre par rakh leti hai**

Shonali: Isshhh!

Mishti: Haye haye dekho to kaise Sharma rahi hai Di… Jiju ko pata hai?

Shonali: Nahi abhi tak unhe kuch nahi pata bataya hi nahi maine

Mishti: Kyun di ye to bahot badi Baat hai tujhe sabko batana chahiye

Shonali: Nahi Mishti abhi nahi,abhi agar bataya to tere Jiju na mujhe bilkul kaam nahi karne denge, aur main Kaam kiye bina baith nahi sakti waise bhi is haalat mein thoda bahot kaam karna thik rehta hai. Tu, Tu mujhe promise kar jab tak main Kavin ko kuch nahi batati tu bhi kuch nahi batayegi unhe

Mishti: Accha Di I promise

Shonali: Aur ye baat na Aounu ko to specially mat batana vo kya hai na excitement mein bol hi dega

Mishti : Don't worry Di kisi ko kuch nahi bataungi

* * *

><p><strong>AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<strong>

**Purvi ke haath mein wo baccha tha jo unhe mila tha Purvi usey pyaar se dekhke paalne mein sula rahi thi **

**Sachin usey itne dino baad haste huye dekhke bahot khush tha**

Sachin: Arey wah Beta mil gaya to ab aap hume bhool gayi

Purvi: Sachin ji please!

Sachin: Arey please waali kya baat hai

Purvi: Ye mera beta nahi hai

Sachin: Purvi, jab tak asli maa baap nahi mil jaate na tab tak tum hi iski maa ho, Apne andar ki mamta ko marne mat do Purvi, us haadse ko yaad karke tum aaj ke lamhe kho rahi ho, ho sakta hai isey mohabbat deke, humare kanhai tak tumhara pyaar pahonch jaaye

**Purvi us bacche ko god mein leti hai **

Sachin: Accha suno iska naam kya rakhen?

Purvi: Naam?

Sachin: Arey aise kya puch rahi ho jab tak iske maa baap nahi mil jaate isey baby baby to nahi bulayenge na koi na koi naam to rakhna hi padega na

Purvi: Iska Naam Kaanha hoga

Sachin: Kaanha lekin Purvi…

Purvi: Main jaanti hun aap humare bacche ka naam rakhna chaahte they Kaanha, Lekin agar main isey Kaanha bulaungi to mujhe lagega ye humara hi beta hai

Sachin: Thik hai Kaanha ki mummy aap itni der se Kaanha ko pyaar kar rahi hain, Thoda sa pyaar ab Kaanha ke Daddy ko bhi kar leejiye

Purvi: Kaanha, Daddy se kaho ki Mumma ne apna sara pyaar mujhe de diya hai ab aap isey sambhaliye aur apne hisse ka pyaar le lijiye, Haina Kaanha…

**Kaanha Smiles**

Purvi: Dekha, Kaanha bhi meri baat se agree karta hai

Sachin: Accha, Kaanha beta tu ruk jaa mumma ke saath pehle se hi hone lag gaya

**Purvi Sachin ko Kaanha ko sambhalne ko deti hai**

Purvi: Aap isey sambhaliye, main aati hun

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**In CID BUREAU**

**Sab aa chuke they **

Abhijeet: Paasha ko pakdna hai

Daya: Don't worry boss sab plan ke mutabik hoga

ACP: Thik hai, Abhijeet, Daya,Kavin,Shonali us bungle ko chaaron taraf se gher lena, aur Purvi Sachin, Shreya tum baaki jagah puchh taach jaari rakho, koi agar puche ki kya hua hai, to kehna ki C.M sahab ke orders hain ya police drill hai get on it right now

Everyone : Sir!

Tabhi Shreya notice karti hai ki Shonali ghabrayi hui thi

Shreya: Kya baat hai Shonali tum pareshan lag rahi ho

Shonali: Aisi koi baat nahi hai tum chalo main aati hun

Shreya: Are you sure?

Shonali: hmmm

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT THE BUNGLOW<strong>

**Sab ne us bungle ko gher liya tha, Sab ek ek karke us bungle par pehra de rahe aadmiyon ko maar gira dete hain aur fir finally andar pahonchte hain**

Paasha: Kaun hai be ?

Daya: Tera baap!(was about to slap him but firing start ho jati hai )

**Firing start ho gayi thi tabhi Daya ne dekha ki Shonali ko goli lagne waali hai wo Bhaagte huye wahan gaya aur Shonali ke saamne jaaake khada ho gaya,Daya ko goli lag gayi**

Abhijeet(shouting): Daya!

Kavin(shouting): Daya sir!

**Shonali ye sab dekhke kuch bol nahi paayi , Uski aankhon se bas aansu chhalak rahe they**

**Daya ko foren hospital mein le jaane lage **

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE HOSPITAL<strong>

**Sab O.T ke baahar they, Sab bahot pareshan they**

**AFTER FEW HOURS**

**Doctor bahar aate hain**

Abhijeet: Doctor sahab ab Daya kaisa hai usey kuch zyada hua to nahi

Doctor: Dekhiye, goli to maine nikaal di hai lekin patient bahot serious hai kyunki goli dil ko chhuke nikli hai agle 24 hours tak agar inhe hosh nahi aaya toh I am sorry He will be in Coma

**Shreya was weeping, Abhijeet was also weeping**

ACP: Shreya, Abhijeet sambhalo apne aap ko humara Daya faulaad ka bana hai itni aasani se nahi pighlega

Abhijeet: Paasha bach ke chala gaya par main usey nahi chodunga, uski wajah se Daya ki ye haalat hui hai

Shonali(in mind): Agar Daya sir ko kuch ho gaya to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi

* * *

><p><strong><span>IN THE NIGHT<span>**

**AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE **

**Shonali kuch kaam kar rahi thi**

**Tabhi usey yaad aai wo Dairy**

**Wo apne kamre mein jaati hai aur turant us diary ko padhne lagti hai….**

**Jo kuch usne Diary me padha uske baad wo khudko Daya ka gunehgaar samajhne lagi **

**Uski aankhen chhalak uthi uske aansu rukne ka naam hi nahi le rahe they**

**Diary-"Shonali beta ek bahot gehra raaz hai jo main tumse chhupa raha hun**

**Wo ye ki beta jab tum mujhe mili thi toh us waqt main ek bacche ki chaahat mein that um mandir ki seedhiyon par ro rahi thi maine tumhe Maa Bhavani ka ashirwad samajh liya tha par tab main nahi jaanta tha ki tumhara bhai tumhe wahan thodi der ke liye chodke gaya tha, jab maine aas paas dekha to usey wahan se bhaagte dekha jab pucha ki kya wo tumhe jaanta hai ghabrake usne kaha ki "nahi"**

**Par main samajh chukaa tha ki wo tumhe jaanta hai**

**Beta jab maine us se pucha toh usne bataya ki usne meri aur tumhari Maa ki baat sun lit hi jab dekha ki hum ek acche parivaar se hain aur hume bacche ki chaahat hai to usne kaha**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<strong>

**Purvi pareshan hoke yahan wahan ghoom rahi thi uskee God mein Kaanha tha**

Sachin: Arey, Kya hua

Purvi: Daya sir ki tension ho rahi thi

Sachin: Fikar mat karo Purvi, mujhe pura vishwas hai, kal subah tak Daya sir ko hosh aa jayega

Purvi(looking at Kanha): Aapko nahi Lagta Kanha bilkul aapke jaisa dikhta hai

Sachin: Nahi, Mujhe toh ye lagta hai, ki Kaanha bilkul apni Maa par gaya hai

Purvi: Nahi, Kaanha bilkul apne naam par gaya hai, badi badi aankhen bhure ghunghrale baal, bilkul Krishna ji ki chhavi nazar aati hai mujhe isme

Sachin: Ye, dekho abhi se baal khichne lag gaya tumhare, natkhat bhi bilkul unhi ki tarah hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE<strong>

**Shonali dairy padh rahi thi**

**FLASHBACK**

Daya-Maine socha apni behen ko aapke hawale kar dun taaki aapko apna baccha bhi mil jaye aur meri behen ka jivan bhi sawar jaaye , please meri behen ko apni beti ke roop mein apna leejiye

Devnath : Thik hai hum aapki behen ko apna lete hain lekin phir aapka..

Daya: Dekhiye aap meri behen ko apna ke mujhpe itna bada upkaar kar rahe hain lekin main aap par bojh nahi ban sakta

Devnath: Thik hai, main tumhe ek anathaalay mein daal dunga, jahan tumhari acche se dekh bhaal hogi itna to karne doge na tum mujhe?

Daya: Shukriya sahab aapka bahot bahot shukriya

Devnath: Shukriya to mujhe tumhara karna chahiye jo mujhe apni behen ko saump rahe ho tum, Fikar mat karo,is bacchi ka pura khayal rakhunga main

Daya: Sahab meri aapse ek guzarish hai, wo meri behen ka teen din baad janamdin hai agar usi taarekh ko aap uska janamdin manayenge to…

Devnath: Tum fikar mat karo thik teen din baad tumhari behen ka dhoom dhaam se janamdin manega,Aur kuch?

Daya: Sahab darasal, (taking out a locket), ye locket meri maa ne dia tha mujhe, isey Shona ko pehna deejiye,aur sahab usey ye baat mat bataiyega ki uska koi bhai bhi hai

Devnath: Fikar mat karo, tumhari baton ka main dhyan rakhunga, waise beta ek baat puchun main?

Daya: Kya Sahab?

Devnath: Tum lagte to bhale ghar ke ho phir ye haalat

Daya: Darasal, sahab main, Industrielist Shubrotto Chokravarty ka beta hun ,kuch business rivals ne Baba ko marwa daala aur Maa ka bhi mere saamney katal kar diya, Main kisi tarah se bhaagte huye, apni behen ko bachate huye yahan aaya hun

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**Jaise hi Shonali ne wo sab padha wo daudte huye Hospital mein gayi**

**HERE AT HOSPITAL**

**Shonali daudke Daya ke rrom ke paas jaati hai, Daya ab bhi behosh tha**

Shonali(with tears): I am Sorry "**Dada"** I am really really sorry Dada aankhen kholiye, aapki job hi haalat hai uski zimmedar sirf aur sirf main hun, main, maine humesha aapko galat samjha Dada, mujhe maaf kar deejiye,Dada aankhen kholiye, apni behen ko ek mauka deejiye, usey maaf kar deejiye


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Guys Ye story bas ab khatam hone waali hai, thanks for all the reviews and agla part iski happy ending hoga bas that's it and soon main Kaho na kaho bhi end karungi **

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**AT SACHVI'S PLACE**

**Purvi Kanha ko khila rahi thi, **

Purvi: Kanha beta yahin rukna thik hai Mumma abhi aati hai aapke liye halwa leke

**Itna kehke Purvi wahan se chali gayi, Jab wapas lauti to dekha ki Kanha kahin nahi tha  
>Par parde ke pichey se uske pair dikhai de rahe they<strong>

Purvi(pretending): Arey mera Kanha kahan gaya… Arey kahan chhup gaya Kanha tu

_Bada natakhat hai re krishan-kanhaiya  
>ka kare yashoda maiyyaa, haan ... bada natakhat hai re<em>

_Dhoondhe ri ankhiyaan use chaaron or_  
><em>jaane kahaan chhup gaya nandakishor<em>  
><em>Dhoondhe ri ankhiyaan use chaaron or<em>  
><em>jaane kahaan chhup gaya nandakishor<em>  
><em>ud gaya aise jaise puravayya<em>

**Wo usey parde ke pichey dhundh ke uske saamne aa jati hai,Kanha ghutno pe chalke jaane laga**

_ka kare yashoda maiyyaa, haan ... bada natakhat hai re_

**Wo Kaanha ke pichey jaati hai aur usey gale se laga leti hai**

_aa tohe mai gale se laga loon  
>laage na kisi ki nazar man me chhupa loon<br>aa tohe mai gale se laga loon  
>laage na kisi ki nazar man me chhupa loon<br>dhoop jagat hai re mamata hai chhainya  
>ka kare yashoda maiyyaa, haan ... bada natakhat hai re<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT HOSPITAL<span>**

**Daya ke maathe par Shonali ke aansu girte hain, aur phir usme hulchul mehsoos hoti hai Ekdam se uski aankhen khulti hain usey hosh aata hai to sabse pehla chehra wo Shonali ka dekhta hai**

Daya: Shonali…

Shonali: Dada aapko hosh aa gaya, Main Doctor ko bulati hun

**Shonali wahan se doctor ko bulane jaati hai**

**Tabhi andar Shreya aati hai wo dekhti hai Daya ko hosh aa gaya tha, Wo bahot khush ho gayi thi**

Shreya: Ab kaisi tabyat hai aapki

Daya: Main thik hun Shreya…

Shreya: ICU mein hain phir bhi keh rahe hain ki main thik hun

Shreya: Mujhe toh aapse baat karni hi nahi chahiye thi , Pata hai aapki wajah se Kitne saare log pareshan they… aur phir agar aapne aisa kuch kiya na to…

Daya: Wo meri behen hai Shreya, Shonali meri behen hai, aur uski raksha karna mera dharm hai, Tum agar meri jagah hoti to kya aisa nahi karti

Shreya: Bas zyada mat boliye aapki sehat ke liye accha nahi hai

**Tabhi Doctor andar aate hain aur Daya ka checkup karte hain**

Doctor: Everything is fine now Parson tak inhe discharge kar diya jaega ,Lekin Mr Daya aapko apna khayal rakhna hoga

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT CID BUREAU<strong>

**Sab forensic lab mein they**

ACP: Haan boss kuch pata chala us laassh se

Dr Salunkhe: Pata chala hai yar , ye baccha is aurat ka to nahi hai

ACP: Kya? Ye baccha is aurat ka nahi hai…Aur Nikhil, us aurat ki aur us bacche ki photo akhbaar mein news channel mein dekhke, kisine pehchana usey?

Nikhil: Nahi sir abhi tak to koi nahi aaya hai

**Tabhi ek aurat wahan daudti hui aati hai**

**"**Kahan hai Mera Golu… Kahan hai mera baccha"

Nikhil: Jee aap kaun hai

"Aapne mere Naati ki tasveer news channel pe dikhayi thi, Kahan hai mera naati?"

ACP: Sachin, us bacche ko…

**Sachin andar jaata hai, Jahan Purvi Kaanha ko khila rahi thi**

Sachin: Purvi…

Purvi: Arey aap…Dekhiye na kitne pyaar se khel raha hai mere saath

Sachin: Purvi, Kaanha ko kisine pehchaan liya hai,usey lene ek aurat aayi hai

Purvi: Nahi, main apne bacche ko kisi ko nahi dungi, kisiko bhi nahi(holds Kaanha tightly)

Sachin: Purvi, Kaanha unhe lautana hi hoga wo unka Naati hai

Purvi: Jab laparwahi se sadak pe chod diya tha tab naati ki yaad nahi aayi, ab main usey nahi dungi

Sachin: Purvi tumhe Kaanha ko vaapas lautana hi hoga chalo bahar please

Purvi: Nahi Kaanha apni maa ko chodke kahin nahi jaayega , nahi jayega na mujhe chodke(to Kaanha)?

Sachin: Purvi, please, bahar chalo, agar tum apne aap se nahi chali to mujhe Kaanha ko le jaana padega

Purvi: Nahi Sachin Kaanha kahin nahi jaaega, Kahin nahi jaayega,Wo mera beta hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE<strong>

**AFTER SOME TIME**

**Daya baitha hua tha**

**Shonali Daya ke paas aati hai , uski aankhon mein sharm(guilt) aur aansu bhi they**

Shonali: Mujhe maaf kar deejiye Dada, Maine aapke saath aisa swabhaav rakha I am, I am really really sorry

Daya: Pagli, tune mujhe apna Dada maan ke apna liya na wahi kaafi hai mere liye aur waise bhi agar wo sab nahi hota to tujhe itna pyaar karne wala jeevansaathi (looks at Kavin who was also standing there) kaise milta

Kavin: Sir, aap nahi hote, to shayad aaj main apni Shonali ko yahan aapki jagah dekhta, I know main khudgarz ho raha hun lekin…

Daya: Kavin pehli baat to ye ki tum ye ye Sir var chod do, aaj se Dada hi bulaoge tum mujhe, aur rahi baat tumhari to isey khudgarzi nahi mohabbat kehte hain aur agar meri Shona ke liye tum khudgarz bhi bante ho to mujhe aitraaz nahi kyunki main jaanta hunt um Shonali se bahot pyaar karte ho

**Tabhi wahan Nurse aati hai, aur phir wo kuch dekhne lagti hai instruments mein, tabhi achanak Shonali ko chhakkar aane lagte hain Kavin usey sambhalta hai**

Nurse: Arey arey aapko to chhakkar aa rahe hain, rukiye main Doctor ko bulati hun

Shonali: Nahi nahi please Doctor ko mat bulaiye

Kavin: Arey aise kaise Doctor ko mat bulaiye, tumhe chhakkar aa rahe hain…Sister Doctor ko bulaiye please

Shonali: Nahi Sister rukiye Doctor ko mat bulaiye

Kavin: Lekin kyun ?

Shonali: Kyunki main jaanti hun ki mujhe chhakkar kyun aa rahe hain

Kavin: Kya?

Shonali: Wo darasal…Wo

Kavin: Sister aap please doctor ko bulaiye warna ye aise hi bolti rahegi

Shonali: Nahi Sister… wo darasal Kavin tum, matlab main…matlab

Kavin: Matlab matlab kya kar rahi ho Shonali… Dekho main tumhari health ke saath koi bhi chance nahi le sakta

Shonali: Kavin tum Pita banne waale ho…

Kavin: Kya…

Daya: Shonali ye to bahot acchi khabar hai

**Kavin usey gale se lagata hai**

Kavin: Ek minute itni badi baat aur tumne mujhe batana zaruri tak nahi samjha.. Shonali tumhe ye sab pehle se pata tha… Kab se chhupa rahi ho mujhse ye sab …. Kab pata chala tumhe

Shonali: Ek mahine se

Kavin: What? Shonali are you mad you are four weeks pregnant aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi… aur tum bureau bhi aa rahi thi… Aur ye baat aaj achanak pata chali hai mujhe aur kab tak nahi batane wali thi mujhee

Shonali(with tears): Dekha Maine tumse bas isi wajah se kuch bhi nahi bataya, kyunki main jaanti hun, tumhe agar pehle pata chalta to tum mujhe kaam karne nahi dete

Kavin: Shona…Shona… ab isme rone wali kya baat hai

Shonali: Tum mujhe daant rahe ho aur main roun bhi na

Kavin: Lo galati tum karti ho aur main daantu bhi na

Daya: Arey yaar ye tum dono Miya-biwi apni ladai band karo, khushi ka mauka hai please is mama ko bhi khush hone do

**All of them laughed**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE<strong>

**Badi mushkil se Purvi Kaanha ko leke aati hai usey us aurat ko dene lagti hai tabhi Kaanha uske gale ka locket pakad leta hai **

**Purvi kisi tarah us se apna locket chudati hai **

**ACP: ek minute, aap humare sath aaiye**

**Wo sab Forensic lab jaate hain**

**Dr Salunkhe us laash pe se kapda hatate hain**

ACP: Is aurat ko dekha hai aapne kahin?

"Haan ye tu Seema hai"

ACP: Seema?

"Haan ye meri beti Alisha ke ghar mein kaam karti thi"

ACP: Aapki beti ke ghar pe… Aapki beti kyun nahi aayi is bacche ko lene

"Kaise aati, us bichari ki to maut ho chuki"

ACP: Kya Alisha ki maut ho gayi lekin kaise?

"Kisine usey maar dala"

ACP: Kisne maar diya usey?

"Wo toh police pata laga rahi hai"

ACP: Thik hai, hum aapki beti ke ghar mein chhan been karna chaahenge uska ghar kahan hai?

**The lady takes them to the address**

* * *

><p><strong>AT A HOUSE<strong>

**Abhijeet, Purvi aur Sachin investigate kar rahe they**

**Tabhi Sachin ki nazar ek photo par jaati hai,Purvi bhi usey dekhke hairan thi**

Sachin: Ye jo aadmi ke sath is photo mein aurat hai ye kaun hai?

"Yahi to meri beti Alisha hai"

Sachin: Ye Alisha hai….Lekin… Purvi ye to wahi aurat hai jisne humari jaan bachai thi

Purvi: Lekin aisi bhali aurat ko bhala kaun maar sakta hain

Sachin: Auntie kahin aap humse kuch chhupa to nahi rahi? Kya Kaanha sach mein Alisha ka beta hai?

"Dekhiye wo…"

Abhijeet: Dekhiye agar aap humse kuch chupa rahi hain to please hume bataiye

"Wo Darasal Golu Alisha ka asli beta nahi hai"

Abhijeet: Asli beta nahi hai matlab

"Matlab, Alisha ne is bacche ko surrogacy ke zariye liya tha"

Abhijeet: Kya? To phir iske asli Maa-Baap kahan hain?

"Wo to mujhe nahi pata, jab maine pucha ki ye baccha jinka hai unhe de do, lekin wo kehti thi ki jin maa baap ka ye baccha hai wo log ek accident mein mar gaye.."

Purvi: Sachin kahin Kaanha sach mein humara beta to nahi…

Sachin: Ho sakta hai Purvi… Ho sakta hai

Abhijeet: Ye tum dono kya keh rahe ?

Sachin : Wo darasal sir… Purvi 3 mahine pregnant thi aur phir ek din achanak use dard hone laga, Main gaadi mein gaya us raat kaafi baarish aur aandhi toofan bhi aa raha tha, Main Purvi ko Doctor ke paas le jaa raha tha,par bich mein hi humari gaadi ka accident ho gaya…Meenakshi ji ne hume bachaya tha aur us waqt main bhi behosh tha aur zakhmi bhi , Doctor ne bataya ki, Is accident ki wajah se humara baccha nahi raha….

Abhijeet: Ho sakta hai ki tab Doctor ne kisi ke kehne par jhoot bola ho par kiske kehne par

Sachin: Ye to ab wo Doctor hi batayega

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT A HOSPITAL<strong>

**Sachin gusse mein andar jaata hai aur ek Doctor ke cabin mein ghusta hai Us doctor ka collar pakadta hai aur uske sar pe gun**

Sachin: Ab ye bata ki jab hum yahan par hospital mein aaye they to exactl hua kyat ha aur yaad rakhna ek jhoot aur goli tere sar ke paar

Doctor: Batata hun batata hun

Sachin: Jaldi bata time nahi hai humare paas

Doctor: Wo darasal jab aap logon ko hospital laaya gaya to aap dono behosh they, aapki patni ki haalat bahot kharaab thi , aapke bacche ya aapki patni mein se kisi ek ko hi bachaya jaa sakta tha, lekin us waqt ek aur upaay tha , wo ye ki aapke bacche ko kisi aur aurat ki kokh mein daal diya jaaye, aise samay par Alisha ji taiyyar ho gayi thi, lekin unhone mujhe paise dekar kaha ki main aapse ye keh dun ki aapka baccha nahi raha

Purvi: Yaani Kaanha, Kaanha mera beta hai… Suna aapne Sachin, Kaanha mera beta hai

Sachin: Haan Purvi, jis bacche par tum apni mamta luta rahi thi wo tumhara apna bachha hai

**Purvi aur Sachin wahan se nikalte hain**

**Purvi turant Apne Kaanha ko wapas apne paas le leti hai**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews here is the happy ending chapter... Guys i have added a Movie scene just guess the movie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 MONTHS LATER<strong>

**Alisha ka kaatil pakda gaya tha,SachVi ke paas unka Kaanha tha**

**IN CID OFFICE**

**IN THE EVENING**

**Sab kaam par they koi case discuss kar rahe they tabhi Kavin ko ek call aata hai**

Kavin: Haan bolo Shonali

Shonali: Mujhe abhi ke abhi tum aur tumhare sath kacchhi kairiyan chaiye

Kavin: Kya bol rahi ho Shona?

**Kavin thoda side mein jaata hai**

Shonali: Yahi ki mujhe tum aur tumhare saath Kacchi kairiyan chaiye wo bhi abhi kuch bhi exclusive nahi bola maine

Kavin: Shona main is waqt bureau mein hun …. Kahan se(In low voice) Kahan se laake dun tumhe main Kacchi kairiyan

Shonali: Tum chaahe pahad khodo chaahe ped pe chadho mujhe nahi pata aur mujhse kya puch rahe ho tum, Meri is haalat ke zimmedar to tum hi ho

Kavin: What? Kya bol rahi ho tum what haalat ?

Shonali: Ye haalat(her pregnancy)

Kavin: Shona please try to understand main is waqt bureau mein hun

Shonali: Sab jaanti thi main

**Kavin phone ko thoda kaano se side pe kar deta hai aur tabhi Daya aake wo phone leta hai**

Shonali: Sab jaanti thi main Pehle to tum, Shona ye Shona wo… aur ab jab main maa banne wali hun tumhara behavior hi badal gaya hai, khudgarz ho gaye ho tum , Deko 15 minute ke andar ghar pahoncho agar 15 minute ke andar tum ghar nahi pahonche na to 16ve minute main tumhe ghar mein nahi lungi samjhe tum

Daya: Shonali ye kya tarika hai apne pati se baat karne ka

Shonali: Mujhe ullu samajh rakha hai… Dekho Dada ki aawaz nikalke mujhe bewakoof mat banao

Daya: Main Dada hi bol raha hun Shonali… aur tum Kavin se is tarah se baat karti ho haan… Dekho is waqt wo kaam kar raha hai jab ghar aayega to le aayega jo kuch tumhe chaiye, Phone rakho ab

**AFTER THE CALL**

ACP: Kavin… Mujhe lagta hai tumhe ghar jana chaiye Shonali ko tumhari zaruat hogi

Abhijeet: Haan Kavin ACP sir bilkul sahi keh rahe hain, tumhe ghar jaana chaiye

Kavin: Nahi sir it's o.k

Abhijeet/: Dekho tum kaam ki fikar mat karo, hum sambhal lenge, haina Daya sambhaal lenge na

Daya: Haan … Haan

Kavin: Lekin sir

ACP: Lekin wekin kuch nahi that's an order

Kavin: Thik hai sir

**Wo ghar ke liye nikal jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT SACHVI'S HOUSE<strong>

**AT NIGHT**

**Purvi seedhion se neechey aa rahi thi tabhi lights ekdam se chali jaati hai aur uska pair phisalta hai par Sachin usey thaam leta hai aur tabhi Purvi ki nazar ghar mein padti hai to wo dekhti hai ki saara ghar candles se saja hua tha….**

**Sachin Purvi ko god mein uthata hai aur seedhiyon se nichey le jaane lagta hai**

Purvi: Ye sab mere liye

Sachin: Naa ye sab… hum dono ke liye… Happy Anniversary Dear Wife

**Purvi usey gale se lagati hai**

Purvi: Happy Anniversary dear Husband

**Sachin uske liye chair nikalta hai**

**Wo Wahan jaati hai to dekhti hai ek cake tha jispe likha tha**

**LOVE YOU SWEETHEART**

**Purvi ki aankhen bhar aayi thi**

Sachin: Arey tumhe to chocolate cake pasand hai na… nahi pasand tha to bolo na isme rone wali kya baat hai?

Purvi: Ye khushi ke aansu hain

**Wo phir Sachin ko gale laga leti hai, uske aansu nahi ruk rahe they**

Sachin: Oho ab tum mera coat ganda mat karo, jaldi se… cake kaatte hain

**Dono cake cut karte hain aur ek dusre ko khilate hain**

**Sachin Purvi ko khana serve karta hai**

**Purvi Sachin ko bas dekhe jaa rahi thi **

Sachin: Aise na mujhe tum dekho seene se laga lunga … aur agar maine tumhe seene se laga liya to khana thanda ho jayega, aur meri saari mehnat bekar, kyunki madam aaj ka pura khaana maine apne haath se banaya hai

Purvi: Jitne pyaar se banaya hai utne hi pyaar se khila bhi do

Sachin: O,k Madam…

**Wo usey apne haathon se khana khilata hai, Purvi usey apne haathon se khilati hai**

**Sachin phir apna haath dance ke liye aage badha leta hai**

_Betab dil kee tamanna yahee hain_

_Tumhe chahenge tumhe pujenge_

_Tumhe apna khuda banayenge_

_Wade bhee hai, kasme bhee, bita wakt isharo ka_

_Kaise kaise araman hai, mela jaise baharo kaa_

_Sara gulashan de dala, kaliya aaur khilao naa_

_Hasate hasate ro de ham itana bhee toh hasao naa_

_Dil me tum hee base ho, sara aanchal woh bhar chuka hain_

_Kaha itanee khushee chhupayenge_

_Betab dil kee tamanna yahee hain_

_Tumhe chahenge tumhe pujenge_

_Tumhe apna khuda banayenge_

**HERE AT SHOVIN'S HOUSE**

**Kavin ghar pe aata hai, Mishti aur Anurag bhi they wahin**

Anurag: Lo Di Jiju bhi Kairiyan le aaye, tere ek mahine ka to itntezam ho gaya

Kavin: Iska matlab Shonali, kuch kairiyon ke liye tumne in dono ko pareshan kar diya

Shonali: Maine nahi bulaya, ye dono khud aaye hain

Kavin: Arey baba gussa thuko, lao kairion se acchi chaat bana deta hun

**Kavin kairiyan leke un se chaat banana lagta hai kitchen mein**

Shonali: Kavin tumhe ek chaat banana mein itna time lag raha hai to baby ka nappy change karne mein kitna time lagega?

Kavin: Shona… ye tarika hai kya?

Shonali: Accha kya kar loge ? Kya kar loge haan?

Anurag: Affair!

Main nahi aisa Savi taai bolti hai 100 mein se 90 log tabhi affair karte hain jab uski wife pregnant hoti hai… arey pure Naagpada mein wahi to sabki delivery karti hai

Shonali: How Sick Kavin tum aisa karoge?

Kavin(Giving her chaat): Main aisa kar sakta hun kya?

Mishti: Aap to aisa kar loge par aapke saath aisa karega kaun?

Shonali: She is right Kavin

Kavin: Matlab?

Anurag: Matlab ki ye ki aapke saath affair karne ka matlab hai, Neem ke ped pe chadh ke karela khaana

Shonali(laughing): He's right Kavin aur main nahi darti kisi Seeta ya Geeta se

Anurag: Seeta Geeta kya Papita bhi aapke chakkar mein nahi aayega Mr Khaddusuddin

Mishti: Correct bichari Di phas gayi ab tak bhugat rahi hai

Anurag: Haan aur nahi to kya… Wo kya hai na Jiju ladies department mein aapka short hand hai jab aap baat karte ho na to 3 by 3 ki goli nikalti hai, jab ki ladies logo ko apne jaisa Shayar type ka aadmi chaiye

Kavin: Shayar tum?

Anurag: Haan Aounu toh Shayar hai… Ishq ki to umar hi hoti hai awara

Ishq ki to umar hi hoti hai awara….. pandrah solah satrah atharah

**Shonali Mishti and Anurag laughed**

Kavin: Dekho Shona tum zyada haso mat ye meri sharafat hai ki main kuch nahi karta, Warna main bhi affair kar sakta tha

Anurag , Shonali: Accha… Thik hai Kar lo… Lekin… Karega kis se ?...

**After a month Shonali gave birth to a girl child and her name was kept as "Aashi" means smile**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN : Story has come to an end thank you for such a lovely support  
><strong>

**I would bring another concept later and will continue Teri Yaad Saath Hai ... Byyyy Tc alll**


End file.
